Their Story:
by AliasWritings
Summary: Robin Black moves back to Beacon Hills, after her fathers passing, at the beginning of the school year. After she meets two boys, that she quickly befriends, she has no idea of the long, crazy road ahead of them. Starts in S1. Future Stiles/OC. I tried, sorry about the crappy summary.
1. Late Night Run

**So this is my first time writing...well anything really, so fare warning.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and please leave feedback for me so I can make future chapters better.**

 **And without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

I was standing in my new bedroom of my older cousins apartment unpacking a few more things, while listening to music, obviously. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago, or should I say back here, I used to live here when I was younger but after my mom died my dad decided to move us away, but after dad died a few months ago I had to come here to live with my cousin because I'm not yet old enough to live on my own. Not that I mind living with Olly, he's a really cool guy, like the awesome older brother you'd always want. Olly was at work right now, he owned his own mechanic shop that I sometimes helped him out in, working on a car he had to get done it a couple of days, it was currently the night before the first day of school. As I said I was in the middle of unpacking a few more things when it happened, a searing pain behind my eyes and a pounding in my head that I'm all to familiar with.

This has been happening basically my whole life, when I was little it was just dreams that I would wake up from with bad headaches, but as I got older the worse they got. It wouldn't just be when I was asleep they would come at random times a day, sometimes I got a little warning with light pain behind my eyes or the starting of a headache, or maybe both, but a lot of the time they hit me like a train, and that's basically what it felt like, getting hit in the head by a train. Fun right? (note the sarcasm) My parents took me to the doctor the first few times it happened, although they couldn't find anything wrong so they just summed it up to bad migraines and eventually prescribed me a high dose of pain meds to take when I get one.

Although I knew it was more than just headaches. Those dreams I had when I was little, and now days flashes behind my eyes when I got a 'migraine', no matter what they were about, small things like a mug getting knocked off the counter to big things like the neighbor getting hit by a car, they would always come true. (so yes our neighbor did get hit by a car but that's a story for another time) But I couldn't go around telling people that I could see the future, that would for sure get me landed in the psych ward. So of course I've kept it to myself.

So back to the problem at hand, that being feeling like my head was getting run over by a train, and of course the flashes. Flashes behind my eyes that move so fast, to anyone else they wouldn't make sense, but to me they do. Sort of. They can sometimes be hard to decipher or even to see them clearly with, you know, the whole pain thing.

So here I am, on the floor of my grey painted bedroom, clutching at my head in pain, trying to see the flashes clearly. From what I can see it's two boys about my age, running through the woods at night, then somehow they get separated. Now there's only one boy, he's looking for something when he falls, then I both see and hear him get attacked by something. And before I know it, boom, the flashes stop and I'm left, lying on my bedroom floor, with splitting headache. I slowly stand up, still thinking about the 'vision' or whatever you'd like to call it, I never officially named them. As I made my way over to my desk where my meds were I was trying to figure out when this was gonna happen, because it's never really clear, I normally have to think on it for some time. I haven't got this down to a complete science yet. After I took my meds and sat in my desk chair, it hit me. I realized that it was tonight, it was happening tonight, that poor kid was gonna get attacked and maybe killed, the flashes stopped before I could be sure. I had to do something. I rushed up from my chair, grabbed my jacket from my bed and stepped into my combat boots next to my door. Rushing out of the apartment down the street towards the area in the woods it was going to happen. How did I know exactly where in the many woods around here they were? Good question. Its like how I know when things are gonna happen I also know where. How it works on the other hand? I have no idea. So here I was, running down the street towards that area of the woods, without a plan nor any weapons, other than the tac force pocket knife I try to always keep on me, but lets be honest I have no idea what I'm doing so it probably won't do any good. Smart? Obviously not. But winging it has always been my style anyways, and yes I realize that doesn't make it any better but it has never failed me before. Okay that's a lie but whatever.

After I hit the tree line I realized how dark it was and remembered I didn't have my phone or any light source, other than the moon, for that matter. But it was to late to go back now. After running for a bit (and not so successfully dodging a few tree limbs) I stopped and looked around, then closed my eyes so focus on the location. Bolting to the left I ran for a bit up a hill then took a right running full speed, in the dark I may remind you, so not being able to see that well, I ran full force into someone and we both fell to the ground with a grunt.

When I got my bearings I looked up only to be blinded by a sudden light, hissing by the pain it caused my head (still suffering from a killer headache and having my eyes adjusting the to dark) I looked back down at the ground trying to shield my eyes from it. Then suddenly a voice spoke up.

"Crap, sorry!"

When I noticed that the owner of the voice moved the light from my face I slowly looked up being met with the shadowy face of a boy with shaggy brown hair, but it still being kind of dark I couldn't see much else.

"I think I should be the one saying that, seeing as I ran into you. You alright?"

"Yea, I'm alright I think, you?" He asked while standing up and offering me a hand.

Taking the hand and standing up as well I dusting my pants off I answered "Yeah, yea I'm okay, sorry 'bout that."

"No, it's okay, I'm alright." He rushed to answer, also dusting himself off with one hand as the other one was holding what looked like a phone, the source of the light. suddenly he stopped, pointing the light at me, carefully this time as to not blind me with the light he ask, "Mind me asking why your running around the woods in the middle of the night?"

I stopped what I was doing to look up at him squinting my eyes cause even the small amount of light made my head hurt, maybe I should have taken another pill that one I took doesn't seem to be doing the trick. "If you tell me what _your_ doing running around the woods in the middle of the night."

He let out something that was between a puff of air and a chuckle, looking behind him, rubbing his free hand down the side of his jeans then looking back at me, he went to answer. "Well I was wit- Oh crap!" he cut himself off and starting looking around the ground.

"What, what is it?" I asked suddenly worried, well more than I already was.

"My inhaler, I must have dropped it when I fell!" he answered starting to look around the forest floor for said inhaler.

"Ah sorry, I'll help you look." I already felt bad for running into the kid and then I go making him loose his inhaler, great going me. Some hero I am. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked while trying to look around for the inhaler, hopefully I won't step on it.

"Oh its uh, its Scott, you?" He answered and asked while keeping his eye on the ground, I think I over reacted with how bright that light was. Stupid headache.

"Robin. See it yet?" I asked while standing back up strait and turning to him, looking to my left when I heard something moving in the distance.

"No, nothing ye- Woah!" he suddenly shouted, scaring me being an understatement. Before I could ask what was wrong, a herd of dear ran up on us making me jump back and hide by a tree, Scott jumped the other way falling down a hill.  
As soon as all the dear had passed I slowly stood up glancing around myself, trying to slow my racing heart.

"Scott? Scott!" I pushed off the tree I was leaning on and starting walking the way I last saw Scott. "Scott!" walking slowly as to not fall or, knowing me, run into a tree. coming next to another tree, that I totally _didn't_ run into, I was about to call Scotts name again when I heard, what I'm guessing was Scott, screaming. So throwing the whole 'moving slow so as too not run into anything' plan out the window, I took off running in the direction of the screams. As I fell down a hill I thought maybe throwing the walking slow plan away probably wasn't the best idea but...whatever, I was already falling.  
Once I landed, not so gracefully, at the bottom of the hill I jumped up, trying to push the pain in my head, along with the new pain from falling down a hill, aside as I ran towards where I hoped Scott was.

"Scott! Scott, where are you!" Still running forward and yelling for Scott, which I realize probably was not the best idea but again too late now. I, once again, ran into someone, that someone being Scott. (Obviously, how many other people are running around the woods this late at night?) Thankfully this time we didn't fall down, just stumbled slightly.

"Hey! we gotta go now!" Scott was breathing heavy and seemed scared and I wasn't about to argue with him. So as Scott grabbed my hand and started running, I didn't protest, just started running along with him.

We ran until we made it onto a road and right as we stopped a car came out of nowhere, well not really it was going down the road we just didn't see it. Right before the car almost hit us it swerved out of the way and continued down the road.  
Scott let go of my hand, both of his going to the hem of his hoodie, wincing slightly as he pulled it up too reveal a nasty looking bite mark.

"Crap, Scott! What happened?" I asked going to get a closer look at the bite mark.

"I-I don't know...I think it was a wolf or something." putting his hoodie and shirt back down he looked up at me then back at the woods, then a loud howl rang out and we both looked back at each other then I looked back too the woods.

"Right, wolves...okay." I replied breathlessly still looking into the woods.  
we stood there a few more seconds then looked back at each other, making a silent mutual agreement that it was time to get the heck out of there.

* * *

We didn't talking much as we walked back to Scotts house. It was closer and I offered to help him clean the bite up, of course he protested, saying he didn't won't to bother me and I should get home too. I had a feeling part of his reasoning was the fact that he didn't even know me, as far as he knew I was some crazy chick running around the woods in the middle of the night but at the same time he was running around the woods in the middle of the night. And its not like I'm super threatening or anything, him being about half a foot taller than me and I'm now convinced, in better light, his arms are three sizes bigger than mine.

As we were nearing his house, he decided to speak up, "Are you new to town? I haven't seen you before." Being on the smaller side of towns I'm guessing most people our age would maybe know each other from school or maybe from where people liked to hang out and do stuff around here in their free time.

"Yea, I moved here about two weeks ago. Well I guess moved back here, I lived here when I was younger, but we moved away." I'm not sure why I said that, its not really that important but I guess it kinda felt like I was lying or keeping a secret if I didn't say it. I know my brain logic doesn't make sense but I can't help it. But I still wasn't about to go telling him my life story or anything, like why we moved in the first place or why I moved back. I especially didn't won't to talk about my dad, it hadn't been that long sense he passed so it was still a sore subject. I started tearing up just thinking about him, but I quickly rubbed my eyes passing it off as being tired. He didn't seem to notice, thank goodness.

"So will you be going to Beacon Hills High?"

"Yup, that I will...Oh man school starts tomorrow, I am so not ready." I groaned, dramatically looking at the ground, just then realizing i've been biting my nails, its gotten so bad I don't even realize when I start doing it anymore. He chuckled a little from beside me.

"Is anyone ever really ready to start school?"

It was my turn to give a little laugh, tucking my left hand thumb through one of the belt loops in my dark grey skinny jeans, looking back in front of me. "I guess not really."

At that moment we approached a house, it was a cute little house, it looked to be about two stories, and had a cute little porch. (what I like cute porches sue me) "This is me." Scott said as we walked up to the house. "My mom isn't home right now, she should still be at work." He said as he was unlocking the door. He didn't mention his father, but I knew better than to ask so I just nodded. As we walked inside I decided to get the awkwardness out of the way, I hate awkwardness, so I got strait to what I guess was the point of me being here.

"Do you have a first-aid kit?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Oh yea uh...this way." He led me around a corner and into a bathroom where he pulled open a cabinet to grab a first-aid kit. I took it from him motioning for him too sit on the counter next to the toilet, which I sat on. (lid down obviously)

I sat the kit down on the counter next to him and opened it, once open I looked through it and pulled out some disinfectant and some bandages. once I had the stuff out he lifted his shirt up, having taken off his hoody when we first walked in, and I started cleaning the bite. When I first put the disinfectant on it, he hissed in pain. "Crap, sorry." I said giving a sympathetic wince. He didn't say anything just waved it off.

Feeling some more awkwardness creep up on us, I decided to break the silence with the first thing that came to mind. "What does your mom do for work?" Asking while not taking my eyes of cleaning the bite.

"She's a nurse, she works late hours sometimes." After he said that a froze for a second then reached over for the bandages.

"My mom was a nurse." I said just above a whisper. Again not sure why I was saying things that aren't important and that he probably doesn't even care about but its better than awkward silence.

"Did she work at Beacon Hills Memorial?" He asked, actually sounding a little interested but at the same time probably just not liking awkward silence just as much as me.

"Yea. I remember her always rushing out for her shifts and coming home always really tired, but she always made time for me." I said with a slight smile remembering my mom. She was a beautiful women with probably the best heart out of anyone I've ever met. Although I was young when she died, we were still close, and when she died, no matter how cliché it sounds, a little peace of me went with her. "Alright," I said letting out a big breath "That should do it for now."

He looked down and inspected the bandage a little before lowering his shirt down and looking back at me "Thanks, really you didn't have to do this." he said as we both stood up, me going to close the kit and hand it back to him.

I just shrugged and said "Its not really a problem, I would feel bad if I didn't at least try and help." As I finished talking he was closing the cabinet after putting up the first-aid kit.

"Well thanks anyways." He said as we walking out of the bathroom and into the living room. "I'm gonna offer to walk you home now." He was saying turning to look down at me.

"No, no its fine I can walk myself, its getting late anyways and you know first day of school tomorrow and all. I probably won't be sleeping anyway with the nerves and all." I said giving a small chuckle, clasping my hands in front of me, looking around a little awkwardly. Curse awkwardness.

"Yea, I'm not letting you walk home alone at this hour."

"Oh, look at that chivalry really isn't dead." I said looking back up at him smiling a little less awkwardly. He chuckled, looking down and scratching the back of his head. "I will have you know though, I can take care of myself." I said sternly but chuckling at the end.

He looked up at me smiling. "Yea, I don't doubt it." He said motioning for the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I responded, smiling, walking around him and too the door. He grabbed his hoodie again, from where he threw it on the couch earlier, putting it back on. He walked over to the door and I opened it stepping out onto the, cute, little porch. He walked out behind me shutting and locking the door.

"Lead the way." He said after we walked down the stairs. I started walking in the direction of my apartment building and he followed.

* * *

After we got to my apartment I bid Scott a goodnight and he did the same.

On the walk back here we talked a bit and he explained, a little reluctantly, about how his friend dragged him out to look for a dead body. He said he thought I would find in weird and strange but I just gave a quiet chuckle and responded " _Trust me Scott, that is far from the weirdest thing I have ever heard_." I mean they are teenage boys, it doesn't really surprise me.

We also exchanged phone numbers. But in my haste to get out of the apartment earlier I had forgotten mine, but I gave him mine and he still game me his to put in my phone when I got it back. He told me, if I wanted, I could meet him in front of the school tomorrow and he would help me out, because I totally didn't have a clue what I was doing, and I mentioned my weird fear of crowds. I don't know why I don't like crowds, its not like I have some traumatic experience with them or anything, nor am I claustrophobic, they just make me really nervous and anxious. After I agreed and thanked him for his help he told me about his friend, the one that dragged him out to look for the body, Stiles. By this time we were back at my place and we said goodnight and went our separate ways.

I was outside my door now, going for my key to unlock it, I did so quietly in cause Olly was home. When I came in most of the lights were off, like I had left them, nothing seemed to be different so I assumed Olly was staying the night at the shop. Making my way through the kitchen, which was too the left, right as you walking through the door, and the living room which was connected to the kitchen in a way, there was no wall to separate them, they were just out in the open. I turned down the hallway, which was on the right wall from the door, between the kitchen and living room. Going a short ways before making a right, turning into my room. Once I got in, dodging the few boxes I had left, I sat on my bed pulling my phone off my nightstand and turning it on to find a message from Olly saying he was, in fact, staying the night at the shop and that there was cereal for breakfast and he left the keys to an old dirt bike he fixed up once and decided to give to me for a 'moving gift', on his nightstand. I was super excited about it, I had always wanted a bike. I had ridden dirt bikes a few times before so I knew what I was doing but he still made sure to teach me all he knew, which was quite a lot. He also wished me good luck for my first day at school.

Before forgetting I made sure to put Scotts number in my phone. Being way to tired to take a shower, figuring I could just do it in the morning. I kicked off my shoes, took off my jacket and changed into some old pajama shorts and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

'-'


	2. First Day

**After I reread the first chapter, for what felt like the hundredth time, I realized a few mistakes (this being after I posted it) and I apologize for those but I am many things and perfect is not one of them.**

 **So that aside I don't really have anything else to say except I hope you enjoy this next chapter and stick around for future ones.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning I was relieved to find that my headache was completely gone.

After having a shower and eating some cereal, cause what's better than cereal? Well many things but that's not the point. I was changing into my outfit for the day, some light, high waisted skinny jeans with my old, kinda worn out (hey, it gives it character), batman t-shirt tucked in at the front with my leather jacker from last night, and of course my black high top converses. I decided to just leave my midnight colored hair, that I got from my dad, that has a little purple on the ends, down in its natural small waves.

Grabbing my backpack, I went to my cousins room to grab the keys to the dirt bike. I found them on his nightstand, as he said, but along with them was a black, full face helmet with a sticking note saying, "If your riding the bike then your wearing this. No arguments!" I'm pretty sure it's required by law to wear one anyways, I just gave a small laugh grabbed it and made my way to the door.

* * *

As I rode up to the school I could see a lot of other students making there way inside. As I was parking I looked up to see Scott next to his bike and someone else I didn't recognize, obviously I don't know anyone here, standing in front of him with a sour look on his face, but It didn't last long as he walked away. By this time I had parked and gotten off my bike walking up to Scott while, hopefully, fixing my helmet hair.

"Scott!" I called walking up to him, he turned around quickly, a small smile appearing on his face as he noticed it was me. "Hey, get home ok last night?" I ask when I reached him.

"Hey, yea got back alright." We just stood there for a second, like the weirdos I have no doubt we are. He was the first to break the silence. "Well, welcome to Beacon Hills High." He said gesturing to the school.

I looked up at the school for a second, nodding to myself then looking back at Scott giving a nervous laugh. "Yup, I may look calm on the outside but on the inside I am freaking out." He also gave a small laugh, turning to stand beside me and look up the school.

"Its not that bad once you get started." He said nudging my shoulder slightly.

"Alright, I'm gonna hold you to that." I said not taking my eyes off the school. "Okay," I blew out a big breath, "lets do this." And with that we started walking up to the school.

We walked up towards the school right towards a kid that was bouncing on the balls of his feet, when he notices Scott he smiled and walked to meet us in the middle.

"Hey Stiles, this is Robin, the girl I mentioned." Scott said as we approached, gesturing towards me. I gave a small smile and, what I'm sure, was an awkward wave.

"Hi." Wow 'Hi' is all I could come up with? The heck, this was already awkward I just made it that much worse.

"H-Hi." He stuttered and then cleared his throat rubbing the back of his neck in a way I'm sure he did a lot. He was still bouncing on his feet and surprisingly, for me anyways but I didn't really know the kid, he was the one that broke the silence that most definitely held some awkwardness. "So you where running around in the woods in the middle of the night?" He spoke really fast like he didn't even know what he was saying, Scott shot him a look that kinda said 'What the heck dude?' but I just laughed and looked down at my feet for a moment then back up at him.

"Yea, yea I was. But from what I hear so were you." I said smiling at him at he looked from me to Scott, back to me then finally landing back on Scott.

"Yea I-I mean uh w-we were just uh..." He trailed off looking down at his shoes and scratching the back of his neck again. The poor kid looked like he wanted to run for the hills so I decided now was a good time to intervene.

"Scott told me, looking for a dead body right? Pretty crazy." I said it in a casual way, like going out in the woods in the middle of the night looking for a dead body was a normal weekend thing.

"So, uh Robin? You don't meet to many girls with that name." Again, he spoke really fast, probably not even knowing what he was saying until it was out of his mouth. Scott, having his left hand in his pocket and the right on holding his backpack strap over his shoulder, looked at Stiles like he just grew and extra head and hit him in the arm with his elbow, hand still holding his backpack strap.  
"Dude!" He whispered yelled at his friend. Stiles looked over to Scott with a look of pure confusion on his face.  
I smiled at the two before speaking, "Don't meet to many guys with the name 'Stiles', either." I said looking Stiles in the eye. He held my gaze for a few moments, mouth opening and closing, making him look kinda like a fish. Not in a bad way though, I thought it was kinda cute. Both of them looking a little surprised that I haven't run away yet. Deciding that the silence was going on for too long I just said the first thing that came to mind, lightly gesturing to Scott, "Scott got attached by something last night."

Stiles got a look on his face like he just remembered something and turned to Scott."Oh hey lets see it." he said gesturing to his shirt. Scott looked around then lifted his shirt so Stiles could see the bandage. "Woah." He said reaching out to touch it but Scott jumped back slightly and put his shirt back down.

"It was too dark too see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." He said as we started walking up to the school.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked like Scott had just claimed to have seen a unicorn in his front yard that morning.

"Uh-huh."

"Nope, not a chance." Stiles said shaking his head.

"We heard a wolf howling." Scott said looking over to me as I walked on Stiles' left, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean 'no we didn't'? how do you know what we heard?" Scott said as Stiles sped forward to stand in front of us.

"Yea, it was pretty clearly a wolf howling." I finally spoke up, standing on Scotts left with Stiles looking at us.

Stiles gave a small disbelieving laugh."Cause California doesn't have wolves, not in like 60 years."

Scott seemed to be thinking deeply about what Stiles had just said, "Really?"

"Yes really, there are no wolves in California." Stiles said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Not so fun of a fact, wolves are my favorite animals." I randomly said, looking down at my shoes as I realized I had spoken out loud, mentally slapping myself for my weirdness. I caught myself biting my nails again and quickly stopped, instead going to hold at the straps of my backpack.

"Huh, really?" Stiles asked me seeming genuinely interested. I gave a small nod and he muttered, "Interesting." more to himself than us.

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf your not going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body." Scott said and Stiles looked like he just got told Christmas was coming early and he grabbed Scotts shoulder with a big grin on his face.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, I wish I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

Stiles let out a quiet laugh saying, "Oh that is freaking awesome. I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that has happened to this town since-since the birth of Lydia Martin." he said watching a girl with beautiful strawberry blond hair walk passed us without even a second glance, "Hey Lydia, you look...like your going ignore me." He said sadly, watching her walk away. Me and Scott watching him with small grins.

As he turned back to us I put my hand on his shoulder, "Tough break, buddy." He looked at me with a small smile then back to Scott.

"Your the cause of this you know? Dragging me down to your nerd depths," He said as the bell rang and we started to walk inside, "I'm a nerd by association, I've been scarlet nerded by you."

I just smiled and shook my head walking along side them inside. I was already given my schedule and luckily my first class was with the boys.

* * *

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night," The teacher was saying as he erased some stuff on the bored. As he said this Scott turned to look at me and Stiles. I was sitting in front of Stiles, beside Scott and we grinned at each other."And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," as the teacher said this both me and Scott turned to look at Stiles. I had learned the night before, from Scott, that Stiles' dad was the Sheriff and that's how he knew about the body. But as we looked at him he just put his hands up slightly and shook his head, not knowing anything about it, so we turned back to the teacher."Which means, you can give all your attention to the program on your desk for this semester"

At that everyone turned to the papers on there desk and started looking them over and I moved to get my simple black glasses, cause yes I have crappy eyes and I can't read without glasses.

About a minute later the the vice principal enters the room, I'd met him a few days before when I came here to get my schedule. With him was a girl, she had long curly brown hair."Class, this is one of our new students, Allison Argent, along with Robin Black," He said gesturing towards me, and for a moment I felt like everones eyes were on me, and let me just say, I hated it. I chanced a glance at Scott and he gave me a small smile before turning back to Allison. Going to hide behind my hair, I catch myself starting to bite my nails again but I don't bother stopping myself this time."Please do your best to make them feel welcome."Allison smiles before making her way to the empty seat behind Scott.

I watched as after she sat down, Scott turned to give her a pen and her take it with a smile and a 'thanks', I was a little confused about how he knew she needed a pen but I didn't think on it long when I saw the way he was looking at her, he only had a small grin on his face but anyone could see that he liked her. As he turned around he caught my eye and I had a knowing smirk on my face, looking at me with those innocent puppy dog eyes and a hardly controlled smile he mouthed 'what' and I just shook my head, smirk turning into a smile as I looked back down at my paper.

* * *

I walked up to the boys and a girl I didn't recognize and heard her asking, "Someone wanna tell me how new girls here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

Stiles responded,"Because she's hot," shrugging his shoulders, "beautiful people herd together."

"I honestly don't know if I should be offended or not." I said as I walked passed Scott to stand beside Stiles. When he heard my voice his head whipped around faster than I even thought humanly possible.

"Oh n-no I m-mean that's not- I didn't- I mean no you shouldn't be because you are hot too definitely hot..." He said looking like he was trying to talk with someone holding a loaded gun to his head.

Me and the other girl just laughed shaking our heads at him. Trying my best at saving his head from exploding I changed the subject asking about lacrosse practice and it seemed to do the trick. All three of us just started talking about things but Scott seemed to be focused on Allison and we didn't bother him.

* * *

I was sitting on the bleachers waiting for lacrosse practice to start when Lydia and Allison walked passed me, sitting on my left. I looked over at Allison and smiled and she did the same, "Hi, I'm Allison." she said holding out her hand which I accepted gratefully, hoping to make a few friends early on in a new school.

"Robin, also the new kid, we have English together." I said smiling at her, she returned the smile and we went back to watching practice. I noticed Scott walking towards the goal and started watching intensely. That's one thing about me, I wouldn't call myself competitive really, but I did love a good competition.

That was the moment I heard Allison asked, "Who is that?" and I looked over at her following her line of sight to realize she was also watching Scott and I smiled, it looks like he's not the only one with a crush.

"Him?" then Lydia starting to speak, "I'm not sure who he is, why?"

"He's in my English class."

"His names Scott McCall." I suddenly spoke up. Allison looked over to me, smile still on her face.

"You know him?" She asked me going to look back at Scott.

"Yea, we met last night, he offered to help me out around the school cause I didn't know what I was doing," I said chuckling softly,"I'd like to say that we're friends." Just then the whistle blew and I looked to Scott and he had his hands pressed to the side of his helmet like the whistle was so loud it was gonna bust his ear drums. I looked at him with worry and when the whistle stopped he was still recovering from whatever happened, when one of the other players threw a lacrosse ball at him and it hit the front of his helmet knocking him down. I winced with sympathy for the poor kid as the other players laughed a bit.  
Then he stood up again and when the next ball was thrown his way he caught it and I smiled, clamping my heads in my lap. Then he caught another one and two more after that.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison spoke up.

"Yea, very good." I heard Lydia say from beside her.

Then another kid cut in front of the line and I just recognized him as the kid from the parking lot and in the hallway with Lydia. And he did not look happy.

He started running right for the goal, jumping, he threw the ball right at Scott who caught it perfectly. I jumped to my feet clapping with a big smile on my face, Lydia did the same, Allison stayed seated but she had a big smile on her face. I noticed Stiles jumped up and was cheering as well, that just made me smile bigger.

* * *

"I don't know what it was, it was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott was telling us as we walked through a small stream, "And that's not the only weird thing I can do. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I can smell things."

"Smell things? Like what." Stiles questioned

"Like that mint gum in your pocket." Scott said looking back at Stiles.

"I don't even have any mint gum in my pocket." Stiles said as we came to a stop and he checked his pocket for gun. A moment later he pulled out, you guessed it, a peace of mint gun.

"Woah." I said still eyeing the gum, Stiles was looking at Scott, who was holding his arms out, then he looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders and started following Scott again.

"So all this started with a bite?"Asked Stiles.

"What if it's like an infection? Like... my bodies flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."

"You know what, I actually think I heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles says seriously and me and Scott both stop to look at him.

"Are you serious?" Scotts asks

"Yeah."I narrowed my eyes at Stiles feeling like he's up to something, but kept quiet to see what he was going to say. "Yea, I think its called 'lycanthropy'." as soon as he said it I snorted a laugh and shared a look with Stiles that said 'Just go with it." Scott looked between us, confused.

"What's that? is that bad?"

"Oh yea, it's the worst, but only once a month." Stiles said with a serious expression.

"Once a month?" Scott asked confused.

"Mhm, on the night of the full moon." I said, then sharing a look with Stiles then looking back at Scott we both howled, then started laughing when Scott pushed us.

"Hey, your the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles came to his defense.

"It's not funny, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"Yea, your a werewolf." Both me and Stiles say together. We looked at each other as Scott looked back at us. It only lasted a second before Stiles started imitating growling and we both laughed.

"Okay obviously we're kidding." Stiles said after we started walking again," But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is a full moon."I gave a little laugh at that as we came to a stop.

"I could have sworn this was it." Scott said looking around at the ground then up too me with a questioning look on his face.

"It was pretty dark. Hints the reason I ran into you." I said looking around slightly too see if I recognized anything. Only to look over at Stiles as he laughed.

"I still can't believe you did that." He said looking over at me with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey! Like I said it was super dark," I said to Stiles, then gestured towards Scott, "And he was, like camouflaging or...something." I finished looking to the ground, realizing how weak my argument was. Stiles just chuckled and Scott furrowed his brows.

"I was wearing a maroon hoodie, that's hardly camouflage." He finished saying with me smile looking at me.

"Ugh, ok fine, yes, whatever, I was running around like an idiot and I didn't see you," Even though I tried to get mad at them for holding something stupid over my head, I couldn't bring myself to do it and we all ended but smiling like idiots. Thankfully they didn't question me as to why I was out here again, cause I didn't have an excuse and I wasn't about to go telling them the truth. They would think I was crazy.

After a few long seconds Scott broke the silence looking around again. "I'm pretty sure this was it. Robin ran into me, I realized I dropped my inhaler, and I saw the body then the dear came running." He finished, crouching on the ground to look through some leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said looking up at Stiles then back at the ground. Suddenly feeling like I was being watched I looked up to see I man dressed in all black standing not to far behind Scott.

"Uh guys?" I said hitting Stiles' arm and Scotts shoulder. Stiles' moved back to look at me with a face that said 'What the heck?' but I just nodded my head towards the man and they both looked. Scott standing up and turning to face the man as well.

"What are you doing here?" The man, who looks like everyone in the world just kicked his puppy, said while approaching us."Huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man we didn't know."

"Yea we were just...Looking for something, but...Forget it." Just as Scott finished talking the grouchy looking man, that I have no doubt will be the kind of old man that yells at kids to get off is lawn, threw something at Scott and I looked over to see that it was his inhaler.

As I looked back up at the brooding mystery man, I desperately need his name, we made eye contact and suddenly he seemed kind of familiar. But he soon looked away, turning to leave.

"Who peed in his coffee?" I have no idea where the things I say come from cause they certainly can't come from a brain.

"Yeah...come on guys I gotta get to work." Scott said as he turned to walk away only too be stopped by Stiles holding him back.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." I furrowed my brows thinking about what Stiles had just said. It seemed oddly familiar, the name Derek Hale, a house fire. But the only thing thinking about it did was bring on a headache so I quickly went back to listening to the boys.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott said not really to either of us more like voicing his thoughts.

Stiles gave a huff and started walking off, "Come on." And with that we followed him out of the woods. Me taking one last glance at where Derek Hale walked off to.

* * *

I decided sense Olly had been working a lot lately I'd bring some food by the shop and check on him. So after picking up two cheese burgers and some curly fries, I made my way to the shop on my bike.

"Hey Olly! where you at?" I yelled walking into the shop, fast food bags in hand.

"Under here." A faintly muffled voice came from somewhere by my feet. I walked forward a few steps, stopping just short of an old black car my cousins been fixing up for the past week. Looking down at a pair of old brown work boots that belong to none other than Olly Black himself. I lightly kicked one of his feet getting his attention and stepped to the side so he could roll out from under the car. Once he was out, before he had even stood up, he looked at me and then to the bag in my hands, "Is that food?" He asked like food was the worlds most greatest treasure, but lets be honest it is pretty close to it. I nodded holding the bag up for him to see better. He smiled climbing to his feet, "Your my favorite cousin, you know that?"

"I'm your only cousin." I said as we started walking back to his office, him leading the way while wiping his hands off with an old clothe, "Um no mister, your going to wash your hands the right way before you even think about touching this food." I said giving him a stern look that I may or may not have inherited from my mother.

He laughed, putting his hands up in surrender, "Okay 'mom' I'll wash my hands," he said while trying to wipe off some of the grease and who knows what else on me but I was able to dodge him. "Well, how was first day of school?" He asked while I set the food on the desk, turning around to sit on the edge, watching as he went to wash his hands in the, oddly clean for a mechanics shop, bathroom.

"It was good I guess, better than I thought. Thanks to the, hopefully, new friends I made." I said while taking out my curly fries to start eating them.

"Friends huh? That'd be a first for you." He teased walking about of the bathroom. I threw a fry at him, which he just ended up catching and eating.

"Shut up." I said turning around to grab the burgers out of the bag. I set them out on the desk, turning to sit in the chair, cause that's what the chairs there for, to sit in, not the desk.

Olly came over to sit down with two water bottles in hand, he gave me one then sat down on his side of the desk to eat his food. We started talking and he asked me to tell him about these new 'friends' I mentioned, I told him how I met Scott yesterday, how I  
just ran into him, although he didn't know I meant literally. I also left out the fact that it was in the woods in the middle of the night. I told him that he introduced me to his friend Stiles, and how there was another new girl there as well, and that we met and talked at lacrosse practice and at the end we exchanged numbers. He never once made a comment or criticize me on how my new friends were boys like how I would imagine parents doing, I wouldn't really know I've never really had friends before. But that's one of the great things about Olly, he's protective of me of course, but he trust me and also knows that it's important to have friends and have fun while your young. And he probably knows how much I need friends right now after just losing my dad, Olly also having lost his parents when he was young. I think this family is cursed or something. We talked for a bit more then he got back to work on the car, and I headed home.

* * *

I didn't do much when I got home, just finished unpacking the last of my things, finally finding my camera. I took up photography a little after we moved away, and I love to draw. Painting was more of my mothers thing, she was amazing at it, though I still try to paint occasionally, I'm not very good at it.

When I finished I decided to look through my clothes too see if anything stood out for school tomorrow. I ended up with my maroon high tops, converses being like the only shoes I own other than a few pairs of boots, some dark grey skinny jeans and a maroon sweater, the match my shoes, along with my trusted leather jacket.

Going to sleep that night was harder than the last but when I finally did fall asleep I was plagued with dreams of a house on fire and the screams of the people inside, burning alive.

* * *

'-'


	3. Werewolves?

When I woke up the next morning it was still early so I didn't need to be up right now, I could just go back to sleep if I wanted. And boy did I want too, I feel more tired this morning then I did last night, but no matter how long I just stayed in bed I couldn't fall back to sleep, all I could think about were the dreams, more like nightmares, that I had last night. I've had some pretty bad dreams before, and the whole 'my dreams usually come true' thing never helps. I don't always dream the future, and when I do it doesn't always come true per se, the whole 'the future isn't set in stone' thing people say. And yes, in a way that's true, but not completely. For now let's just leave it at, time is complicated.

Sometimes I dream the past, which is what last night was about. I know it was the Hale house fire that happened many years ago. How I know, I'm not quite sure. But what's bothering me the most about it is that it seemed so familiar. And, of course, waking up with a killer headache, it was hard to focus on it right now. And before I could even try to think on it anymore my alarm goes off. That super annoying beeping sound that everyone dreads. So, reluctantly, rolling over with a small groan I slammed my hand down on my alarm. When I finally managed to sit up on the edge of my bed I reached forward for my pain meds, taking two cause I knew today was gonna be one of those days. I climbed out of bed to go take a cold shower to help fully wake me up.

After getting dressed, putting my hair into a messy bun and saying goodbye to Olly, I didn't bother eating any breakfast, my appetite long gone, I made my way out of the apartment. Taking a longer than normal shower that consisted of me just standing under the water not really doing anything, it was time for me to leave for school.

* * *

Arriving at school and parking my bike I made my way inside, not bothering to take off my round sunglasses, cause I'd bet it was just as bright inside the school as outside.

Getting what I needed from my locker and putting my jacket in it, not paying anyone any mind, to say my heart jumped when someone suddenly appeared next to me would be an understatement. Looking over I see it was Allison saying "Good morning." with a bright smile on her face. I think its safe to say her smile was as bright at these stupid lights in this stupid building, cause stupid migraines are a thing. Stupid.

"I don't know if I'd use the word 'good' to describe it but I'll go with it," before she could say anything else I continued, "What's got you in such a good mood? I think that smile on your face could give the sun a run for its money." Whatever little falter she had in her smile from my not so cheery greeting, vanished and she was beaming again.

"Scott asked me out to that party tonight." She said smiling a little brighter, if that was even possible. I was happy for her and happy for Scott, I think they would make a cute couple. This news actually cheered me up a bit, I could already feel my headache started to ease away. And I offered her a smile, the biggest one I could manage right now.

"Okay, I'm gonna turn into a real girl here for a second, so fare warning," I said taking a breath. I could tell she was a little confused as to what I was talking about but it didn't last long as I continued. I let out a small squeal just loud enough for us to hear, "Oh my gosh that's cute!" I said wincing slightly as it hurt my head, Allison didn't noticed as she was giggling at me, "Okay I'm done, no more girly moments, I just had to get that out of my system."

When she finished giggling, she looked at me and asked, "Are you coming to the party?" No, I wasn't planning on going to the party, its not my thing. Parties usually having big crowds and my whole 'no crowds' deal I wasn't planning on it, and to be honest I was still dealing with my dads death and I wasn't in the mood to go out partying. When Lydia mentioned in too me yesterday I told her I would try and come but I knew right then that I wasn't going too. I was just trying to be polite. Not that it had anything to do with her, I kinda like Lydia, we haven't talked much and she can seem like a total bitch but I feel like she's actually a good person, but it's high school and I guess she thinks she has to keep up appearances. Her boyfriend on the other hand is a whole different story for another time.

Shaking my head I answered, "I don't know if I'll be able to make it," I didn't feel like explaining why I didn't want to come to the party, I was starting to like Allison and I'd like to become better friends before I go telling her about all my fears and, I guess what some would call a, 'tragic passed'. I never liked to think of it liked that, it just made me more sad, so doing as I normally do I just pushed it down trying to forget about it. Some, if not most people, will probably tell you how unhealthy that is but so far its been the only way for me to cope, to actually get out of bed everyday. And I'm honestly scared to find out what would happen if I didn't push it all down. "I'll probably be too busy."

She was no longer smiling, now frowning slightly, "Oh," she sounded disappointed,"I was hoping to see you there. But you'll still try to come right?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely try." Another lie. I'm great at this friends thing aren't I? I felt bad for lying of course, but I really didn't feel like explaining. So with that we made our way to our first class together.

* * *

Later at lacrosse, sitting with Allison and Lydia again, I was just looking around at all the people and players walking around when I noticed Scott, looking like he was getting ready to play. I was still watching him when I saw Stiles run up to him, looking like his pants were on fire. He started telling Scott something, like he had just found the key to life's problems, but before he could finish, Scott ran off onto the field. Stiles tried to run after him but stopped short, watching him for a moment before turning around and catching my eye. I frowned at him furrowing my brows and looking at where Scott went, then back to Stiles and giving him a questioning look. He had a matching frown on his face, also looking back at Scott for a moment, then turning back to me, shrugging his shoulders he turned to also make his way onto the field.

Deciding I could just ask him later I went to watch the player as they were all huddled together talking. After a few moments the all broke apart, getting into place.

When Scott caught the ball, he took a moment to look at it in slight surprise before running and dodging a player only to get hit and knocked down by another one shortly after. Said player took off his helmet for me, and everyone else, to see that it was Jackson. Shortly after that it was Scott and Jackson battling for the ball, only for Scott to swoop it up away from Jackson and run towards the goal, dodging players like a pro as he did so. When three players came up right in from of him he flipped right over them. I mean like for real flipped. Then shot and made the goal. I was impressed yes, but I was also surprised. He also seemed slightly surprised but it quickly went away as he turned around and held his arms up and the other players swarmed around him.

As coach called Scott over to him I watched with interest as he was asking him if he was 'trying out for the gymnastics team'. Laughing slightly at that I continued to watch as coach told him he made first line. At that everyone stood and started cheering, I did as well, only a little slower and with a more confused look on my face seeing the way Stiles was still sitting with a thinking look on his face. Making a note to myself to ask him what it was about, along with one too also congratulate Scott.

* * *

As I was straddling my bike, still standing over it in a way I'm sure was far from okay for my back, in the parking lot of the school texting Olly, I was once again scared out of my mind when someone ran up to me. Jumping and almost knocking my bike over, I corrected myself, hand over my heart as I looked up to see the culprit, being met with the face of a slightly frantic looking Stiles Stilinski.

"What the hell Stilinski?!" Coming out a tad harsher than I meant for it too I quickly gave a little smile showing that, although my heart went to my throat for a moment, I didn't actually hold any hard feelings over it.

"Sorry." He said the word so fast I barely even understood it.

"Problem?" I asked raising my brows, heart finally started to slow down.

"Yes, no, maybe, I think so?" He said, again super fast, not even sounding sure of his own words.

I blinked at him but was quick to responded, "That was like four different things, please choose one," before he could get another word in I quickly added, "And choose wisely."

He looked at me for a moment like he really was trying to choose wisely, when he finally decided to speak it was like he suddenly couldn't find the words, just opening and closing his mouth with the occasional noise coming out.

"Spit it out Stiles I'm not gonna run away, promise." I said a little more seriously as he seemed to be actually having trouble with this. The reason either being he didn't know how to explain or he wasn't used to talking to to many different people. Or maybe even both, I wasn't quite sure.

Finally finding his voice again he started speaking in what I'm now naming his 'Stiles default voice' super fast and slightly frantic, seeing as it seems every other time I'm in a conversation with him he's talking like this.

"You know the other day when we were in the woods with Scott?" He asked but not really giving me time to answer, although I still nodded anyways,"And we were joking around about him being a werewolf?" This time he seemed to stop actually wanting an answer to this question.

"Yeah?" It came out more like a question itself but I'm guess the questioning tone was coming from me wondering what he was getting on about. Is that I thing people say? Aaaand there goes my train of thought again, great.

"Well I don't think it's a joke anymore." And those eight little words got my full attention back on the, cute frantic boy standing in front of me. Yes I called him cute, deal with it.

Now it was my turn to look like a fish. I suddenly wondered how many times this fish thing was gonna happen in the future. That shows how well I can focus on something. I'm being faced with the possibility that werewolves are real and I start thing about people looking like fish. Hello everyone, welcome to my brain, hope your not claustrophobic, cause it's not very big.

When I was finally able to speak again, which made Stiles look relieved for it to only be washed away to confusion by my simple one word response . "Okay."

"O-Okay? Wh-what do you mean, okay?"

"Okay, as in I'm listening." I suddenly became super serious because I'm pretty sure Stiles was being serious. And the possibility of werewolves existing may surprise me slightly but not all that much, I mean I randomly get horrible pain shooting through my head with flashes of the future, which if this whole werewolf thing pans out I may have to tell someone for the first time in my life, making me a little nervous. But that being a thing, how far fetched can werewolves be? Okay, now that I processed that thought I realize how ridiculous it sounds. I almost laughed to myself. But coming back to reality once again by Stiles starting too explain his theory about Scott being a werewolf.

When he finished talking we were already making our way to his jeep, going to go back to his house to do, as he called it 'research'. I wasn't quite sure how much real stuff about werewolves we could find, if they were even real, on the internet. Not bothering too voice these thoughts, knowing they would do nothing to change his mind. Not that I wanted too or anything it was just a thought. We jumped into his blue jeep and pulled out of the school's parking lot making our way to his house. It was a mostly silent drive.

* * *

When we pulled up to the Stilinski house hold, we silently made our way to the door, once inside Stiles led his way to his bedroom. Walking in, Stiles went strait to his desk where his computer sat. I walked in much slower taking time too look around, I was surprised by how clean it was for being a teenage boys room.

I slowly made my way to stand behind Stiles, bending down slightly to get a better look at his computer and the things he was searching. Seeing him look over to me out of the corner of my eye, I also looked over to him for a moment before we both looked at the computer, him typing into the search bar 'lycaon' and hit enter. Before the page even loaded Stiles was jumping out of his chair bolting out of his room. Following him with my eyes, just staring at the door he went through with slight confusion. It wasn't long before he reappeared with a chair that he sat down next to me, a little awkwardly gesturing towards it then taking his place back in his chair. Sitting down in my newly acquired chair, pulling it forward slightly, putting my hands on my knees to lean forward a little more trying to get a better look without getting in his way.

I watched as he searched a few more things, even pulling out a book or two, putting a few of my thoughts in here and there, him doing the same. He printed off some papers that stood out to us. I don't even know how long we were here for we got so caught up in it, for all I know it could have been two days. He texted Scott at some point, telling him to come over, so when there was a knock at the door it didn't surprise me too much. Which, in an ironic kind of way, surprised me. But Stiles on the other hand, jumped about a foot out of his chair, landing and spinning around. Possibly almost hitting me with one of his crazy flying arms. He reached up and closed his laptop, looking around the room slightly, at the mess of papers everywhere, he got up and walked towards the door.

Reaching for the handle and yanking the door open about half way, he let out a relived sigh too see Scott standing on the other side. "Get in." He demanded a smiling Scott, probably knowing how much he scared his friend by his arrival. "You gotta see this." Scott walking fully into the room, sees me still sitting at the desk, in a relaxed way like this was my own room, giving me a slightly confused look, but at the same time not all surprised to see me here. I lifted my hand in a small, silent greeting. But before Scott could get a word in otherwise Stiles started going off on one of his rants again.

"We've been here all night reading, websites, books, all this." He said wildly gesturing around his room at the mess of papers.

"How much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot, doesn't matter, okay just listen." Both me and Scott smiled at our crazy friend. It was nice calling someone a friend, I haven't really had friends since I was little and I missed it.

Scott throwing his bag on Stiles bed and going to sit on the edge asks, "Oh is this about the body? Did they find out who did it." At this point Stiles was turned all the way around, facing Scott, with a few papers in his hand. I also turned my chair, moving it out a little so I could see them better.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." And there goes that name again. I can only hope it doesn't come back to haunt me in my dreams again tonight.

"Oh that guy in the woods that we say the other day."

"Yes! yea, but that's not it ok." Stiles said throwing his arms above his head like how I would imagine someone swatting away a group of fly's.

Scott chuckled a little, asking, "What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore."

Scotts smile soon faded to a face of confusion and Stiles was quick to explain,"The wolf, the bite in the woods. We started doing all this reading," Stiles suddenly jumping out of his chair, I also stood up, much more calmly and made my way to stand on Scotts right, looking at them both as Stiles went on. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Poor Scott asked still looking confused and not the slightest bit convinced.

"To signal its location to the rest of the pack." Me speaking up for the first time sense Scott got here. Both boys looked over to me, Stiles nodding his head going to explain further.

"So if you guys heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been near by. I mean maybe even a whole pack of them."

Scott looking a little more interested asked, "A whole pack of wolves?"

"No," Stiles said looking at me for a moment then back at Scott.

"Werewolves." And there we go again, saying that word at the same time. We looked at each other for a second not paying it much more mind as we turned to Scott too see his reaction. And the one we got was not what I was expecting.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott asked sounding a little annoyed, standing up from the bed and swinging his bag over his shoulder. "You know I'm picking up Allison in and hour." Oh right the party. I had totally forgotten about that.

Stiles stopped Scott by putting a hand on his shoulder,"I saw you on the field today Scott, okay. We both did," He said with a quick glance my way, "Wh-what you did wasn't just amazing, alright it was impossible." By the time he finished his sentence I had moved around to now stand on Scotts left.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott said going to leave again only to be stopped again by a hand on the shoulder by Stiles.

"No! you made an incredible shot," Stiles said swooping down to grab Scotts backpack from his hands and throw it back down onto the bed, "I mean the way you move, your speed, your reflexes. I mean people can't just suddenly do that over night." If I didn't know what Stiles was talking about I might start to think that he had a crush on Scott. But quickly pushing that thought away seeing the look on Scotts face, I quickly took a step closer.

"Yeah, Scott he's got a good point, we've all noticed it.

"Yeah," Stiles said, using his hand to gesture towards me,"A-and there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I haven't noticed you don't even need your inhaler anymore." That was actually something I hadn't payed any mind too, I had never seen Scott use his inhaler, only ever heard him talking about it.

"Okay! dude I can't think about this right now!" Scott said making Stiles look a tad bit hurt that his friend seemed to be waving all his thoughts off but quickly went away when Scott spoke again, "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What, no. The full moons tonight, don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I-I just made first line, I got a date with a girl w-who I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" He was all but yelling at Stiles now, walking closer to him as he was back in his desk chair again, going threw more papers. I felt bad, like I wasn't doing enough to help Stiles convince Scott, and in reality I probably wasn't, but I just couldn't seem to find the words to say.

"I'm trying to help," Stiles said a little more calmly,"Your cursed Scott." He said in a lower tone. I'll be the first to admit that that was probably not the best thing to say and definitely not the way I would have gone but at the same time I couldn't even think of one word to say so I really couldn't have done much better."Y'know and its not even that the moon will cause you too physicaly change, it also happens too be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." And that is a sentence I never thought I would hear in a serious way. And I get the feeling there will be a lot more of those in the future.

"Bloodlust." It didn't sound like a question, he just sounded a little angry and annoyed.

"Yeah, your 'urge to kill'."

"I'm already starting to fill an urge to kill Stiles." At that Stiles spun around in his chair going to grab a book.

"You have to hear this," He muttered while scrambling for the book, then started to read,"'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse," Turning around to face Scott again,"Alright! I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Alison does," Closing, well more like slamming, the book shut, setting it down and standing up Stiles tells Scott,"You gotta cancel this date." And as soon as those words left his mouth I knew it was a bad idea, especially when Stiles went to get Scotts phone saying they needed to call her and cancel the date.

And as soon as I blink Scott had Stiles pinned to the wall yelling at him to give him his phone, with his fist raised, ready to punch Stiles. I ran up on Scotts left, holding the arm that was pinning Stiles to the wall with one hand and the other on Stiles' shoulder, looking at Scott with wide eyes and a racing heart,"Scott! Scott stop, what are you doing?!" But he just ignored me, ripping his arm out of my grasp and turning to knock over Stiles' desk chair, before looking back at us, breathing heavy.

"I-I'm sorry...I gotta g-go get read for that party." Turning away, he grabbed his bag off the bed and made his way to the door, stopping to look back at as, again saying, "I'm sorry." Then leaving the room.

Me and Stiles hadn't moved from the wall, my hand still on his shoulder. After a moment Stiles shut his eyes tight before opening them again and hitting his head on the wall behind him. Taking a deep breath too calm my heart and get my thoughts strait I looked at Stiles.

"You okay?" Knowing it was a stupid question, anyone who looked at him right now could tell he wasn't, that still didn't keep me from asking. He just looked me in the eye then back to the door shaking his head slightly. "Yeah, me neither." He pushed off the wall going to pick up his chair, only to reveal three claw marks on the back. We started at them for a moment then looked to each other. After another breath I asked, "What do you want to do?" Referring to the whole 'his best friend doesn't believe he's a werewolf but is a werewolf and is going to a crowded party on a full mood' thing.

He looked back to the chair, the door, then back to me before answering, "I think I may have a plan."

I nodded as he went to pick up a few papers, suddenly becoming nervous after the thought I had in mind earlier came back, so biting my nails and trying, trying being the key word there, to take a calming breath I decided to get it over with, "Stiles?" Mentally slapping myself for how small my voice sounded, but continued anyway. Getting his attention, he stopped what he was doing, turning to look at me,"I think I should tell you the real reason I was in the woods that night." I said finally looking to meet his eyes.

* * *

'-'


	4. Psychic?

**To those who are spending their time reading this, I wanna say thank you. It really does mean a lot to me and I hope you're enjoying it.**

* * *

 **I had it written where Stiles' reaction was slightly different but in the end I think I liked this one the best and stuck with it. So I hope you like it just as much as me and will enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **And with that being said, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"So, your psychic?" Those being the first words out of Stiles' mouth after I gave him the, what I guess, was the basic rundown of my 'abilities' for lack of a better word. After I told him I was going to tell him the reason I was running around the woods that night, the confusion on his face melted away super fast to be replaced with curiosity. So he sat down in his desk chair, me going to sit on the edge of his bed, much like Scott had. He gave me his full attention, bouncing one leg, or sometimes both, and scratching the back of his neck a few times, but other than that he didn't interrupt me. Having never told anyone about this before, I had no idea how to begin, so again, I probably looked like a fish for three whole minutes before I was finally able to get one full word out. I'm not completely sure how long it took me to explain, probably only a few minutes, but those few minutes felt like forever.

And too my surprise those words didn't sound skeptical or like he didn't believe me, he sounded, maybe, excited? I'm not completely sure, being to relieved that he didn't immediately call me crazy, to care to much about it. That being one of my biggest fears, having no one in my life to ever believe me and just call me crazy. But him having been trying to convince his best friend that he was a werewolf no longer than 20 minutes ago, I guess this isn't the most strangest thing I could have told him.

And I didn't like the word 'psychic', cause even though I didn't know what I could do was called, the word 'psychic' didn't feel right. And even if it did I wouldn't want to be called that. But I thought it best to wait and bring up another time. "So you believe me?" I breathed out looking at him with hopeful eyes as he leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees with his chin resting on his hands.

"Uh, w-well obviously, I mean that's freaking awesome," He was now sitting so close to the edge of this chair that I'm surprised he wasn't falling out of it, "I mean we have literally been doing research on werewolves for the passed..." He trailed off looking around for what I'm assuming was something to tell the time on but when he fell short of finding one he just looked back at me and continued talking, "Whatever it doesn't matter. I-I mean l-like-" He cut himself off looking at me with narrowed eyes like he was about too ask a super serious question, only what came out of his mouth just made me laugh, "Wait..does this mean you can find out the answers to my chemistry test next week are?" When I didn't answer him, still just laughing, he continued, "Wha-hey, I am being serious here." He said pointing to himself while still looking at me, with something far from a serious look on him face.

"No, Stiles. Sorry to break it too you buddy, but it doesn't work like that. Well to be honest I don't really know how it works. But I do know that I, sadly, cannot cheat on your test for you." I finished talking, smiling at this boy, whom I just told I got 'visons' of the future, which he doesn't question, and the first thing he did was ask me too cheat on his school work for him.

Getting over his short pouting session, he looks back to me, with a sudden serious expression, asking, "You are serious, right?" He asked, sounding like he wanted to make sure I wasn't playing some sick joke on him or maybe making fun of him for the whole 'werewolf' thing.

I looked down at my hands in my lap, relieved that he seemed to believe me of course, but also still nervous. Looking back up at him through my lashes, I slowly nodded my head, "Yeah, yea I'm serious." Sounding just that, serious. At that, not being able to sit still any longer, he jumped from his chair, almost knocking it backyards while doing so, and started walking around his room. I followed him with my eyes, worry creeping back up on me the longer he kept silent.

Not being able to take the silence any long, and not knowing what too really say I just went with what came to mind. Doing that's gonna get me in serious trouble one day. "Your kinda the first person I've ever told."

That made him stop in his tracks, turning to look at me, "Wait really?" He sounded like no one has ever told or trusted him with their secrets before. But if I think about it, they probably haven't, except Scott of course. But I didn't think on it to much longer as he continued to talk. "No one? Like not even your parents?" And there goes the next thing I was dreading most, other than him telling me I was crazy. Not wanting to talk about my parents for more time than I had to, I just gave a simple, one word answer.

"No." Because that is true, I never told my parents. I loved both my parents and I trusted them, and I think that may be one of the reasons I never said anything, I didn't to lose the relationship I had with them. It was weird, telling someone. I kinda felt a little...lighter? maybe. Like I've been holding something heavy for most of my life and I'm only now letting someone help me hold it up. That someone being a boy I had only met a few days before, but even though I've only known him for a short time, I trust him. Why or how I trusted him so easily, I'm not quite sure. I just know I do.

He looked like he was thinking about my simple one word answer, before making his way back to his chair and sitting back down. "Why?" Now time for a simple one word question, that for some reason caught me off guard. I honestly didn't know what I was expecting him to say but I guess that was not it. I'm not sure why, it's a very valid question. One that I wasn't sure how to answer, so I went with the next best thing.

"I don't know." Realizing I've been biting my nails for, who only knows how long, I stopped and instead starting ringing my hands in my lap instead.

"So...so why are you telling me?" Looking back to him, seeing the confused and curious look on his face, I decided to, again, go for the simple truth.

"Because I trust you." And I did, for whatever reason, trust this crazy, slightly spastic, kid that I haven't even known for a whole week.

His face was now a clear picture of surprise and confusion. "Why?" The way he said it, like I had chosen to do one of the stupidest things I could, made me laugh. This just confusing him more. I, again not knowing how to answer this powerful one word question, that he's asked me twice now, just went with another simpler answer.

"I just do." Feeling like an idiot after answering with like, the worst thing ever, I tried to explain a little more but I honestly don't know if it did any good. "I don't know why I do. But for whatever reason, I do. And right now we have to go deal with your idiot best friend, that may or may not be a werewolf, going to a crowded party, at night, on a full moon and...yea. We should probably go deal with that or something." As I was talking, I started to get a little louder and a little more confident, but it soon faded and I started biting my nails again, waiting for Stiles to say something.

After a moment his eyes went wide and he jumped us, "Right!" Scrambling to find his jacket and put it on, "Scott, werewolf, party, full moon. Yup, that's a problem." After he finished his little check list thing, he stopped, looking back at me as to reassure himself that I was still there. Nodding to both himself and me we made to walk to the door. Only for me to stop short as a blinding pain hit me in the head and have me fall to the floor, holding my head in my hands. Talk about timing right? Before the flashes started I heard the faint sounds of Stiles' worried voice calling my name but it soon faded, being overwhelmed by the pain in my head and the things I was seeing.

Scott, I was seeing Scott. At least it looked like Scott, but it was dark and what I could see of his face looked weird and his eyes were glowing a beautiful golden color. He was in the woods at night, again, but what I didn't notice at first was coming into view. Scott was stuck to a tree with what looked like and arrow through his hand. There were more flashes after that but I couldn't make much else out. Feeling the pain easing away, still leaving a bad headache behind, and the flashes stopping, I blinked a few times to clear up my fuzzy vision. I could make out Stiles crouching in front of me but he soon backed away with a strange look on his face. But that soon faded and he came to help me stand up and sit back on his bed.

"I'm guessing that was...a um..."

"Yeah, yeah it was." Trying to take a few calming breaths I reached for my bag too look for my meds, only to find I didn't have them. Great, just great.

Giving a groan of pain and rubbing my head Stiles' asked, "What?"

"My meds, I didn't put them in my bag."

"Meds?"

"Yeah, pain meds for when-" Gesturing towards my head"-this happens."

"Oh right, that makes sense." When I looked up to him I could see that face he had when I first opened my eyes was back."

"What?"

His eyebrows shot up looking at my face, but not in the eyes. "What do you mean 'what'?"

"I mean, what's with that look on your face?"

"Look? I don't have a look." He quickly denied.

"Yes, Stiles' you do have a look. My head is killing me and we still have a werewolf problem to deal with so would you please just. Spit. It. Out." He looked at me for a moment more, finally meeting my eyes.

"Your eyes."

Okay...that I was not expecting. What did he mean my eyes? Yea sure they currently felt like they were on fire, but its not like they actually are. "My eyes? What do you mean my eyes?"

"Uh, w-when you first opened them," He looked over to the spot on the floor I fell moments ago,"When you," stopping mid sentence, he cleared his throat before continuing, "When you first opened your eyes," Oh. My. Goodness. Would this kid just say it already! "They were completely white."

I'm sorry what? That made my eyebrows shoot to my hairline, which did nothing for my headache, looking at him with wide eyes, "W-wh-what do you mean, they were white?"

"Like your whole eye, the pupil and everything. You didn't know they did that?"

I was still try to process this information. My eyes turned white? The hell does that mean? Trying to take another calming breath I answered, "No, no I had no idea." I said it quietly, looking down at my hands in my lap. Stiles' put his warm hand on my shoulder making me look up to him. I'm sure it was supposed to be in a comforting way, and I appreciated it, he really was trying. He looked so uncomfortable. I gave him a small smile to show my gratitude and he returned it. As I went to stand so did he.

"Let's go crash a party shall we?" At that his smile got a little bigger and less awkward and he nodded making his way to the door.

We made our way out of the house and to the jeep. It was dark when we walked out the door which surprised me, I didn't realize we had been talking for so long. So jumping in the jeep and pulling out onto the road, we made our way to the party Scott was at, hoping we would get there before he would go all 'wolf' on everyone.

* * *

When we pulled up to the party I could tell it was packed, crowded. Making me become even more nervous. I kept my eyes on the doors, watching as people were coming and a few going, as Stiles' parked the jeep. When he got out and noticed I wasn't following his lead he turned, standing right outside his door, looking at me. I was still staring at the doors, biting my nails, when he spoke up.

"Hey, you okay?" Turning to look at him with nervous eyes, biting whatever was left of my nails off, I nodded fast. Even though the answer wasn't really 'yes'.

"Uh-huh, yea, yea, yea. Mhm, I-I'm good, yea, uh, perfect." I really did try my best to seem fine but with this headache, a crowed house with super load music is the last thing I wanna be going into right now. Just thinking about it is making me shake slightly and wish I was anywhere but here.

He seem to notice my distress, as he climbed back in the jeep closing his door behind him. "What's wrong?" He asked sounding worried, I looked him in the eye then back to the doors.

"Its the people, too many people," Looking back at him now, "I don't like crowds, or loud noises for that matter." My voice betraying how anxious I was becoming. Now looking back at the door. Still biting my nails.

Stiles didn't say anything for a few moments, probably never having to deal with a crazy girl in the passenger seat of his jeep before, so he probably had no idea what to do about it. While I was still watching the door, a sudden, large yet soft, hand came to wrap around the wrist of my left hand, being the ones nails I was biting, and slowly pulling it down, making me look over to see Stiles' looking at me with a soft look on his face.

"You wanna stay here while I go find Scott?" He asked, still holding my hand, being calmer than I thought possible for Stiles Stilinski. Looking at him for a moment, into his big brown eyes, him staring down into my lighter brown ones, I shook my head.

"No, no I'll be fine I'm not letting you go alone." Because, even though I was freaking out a little, I wasn't about to let Stiles look for his werewolf friend in the middle of a big party by himself. So taking a deep calming breath I took off my seatbelt and went to open the door, pulling my hand from Stiles, which he was still holding. And if anyone asked, I would deny the fact that him holding my hand had a big part in how I calmed down so fast. As I stepped out, hand still on the jeeps door, I nodded to myself, then closed the it. Stiles now making his way around the other side of the jeep.

As we made eye contact he asked, "You good?" Nodding and turning back to the door we made our way inside.

* * *

We made our way through the house, me trying my best to dodge people and stick close to stiles at the same time. From what I could tell, we were making our way to the back yard. But before we got there Stiles caught sight of, a not so good looking, Scott.

When we made our way over to him Stiles put a hand on his shoulder bending down slightly to look him in the eye, "Woah Scott, you good?"

"Scott, are you okay?" I knew it was a stupid question, he obviously wasn't okay. Scott didn't answer us, just pushed his way past and got lost in the sea of people. "Yeah, he is not okay, we need to follow him." Stiles licked his lips and nodded, going to rush after Scott. Almost getting pulled away from me I reached out and grabbed his hand to help keep us together. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me for a second and down at our hands, but I didn't pay him much mind as I started pushing our way through the crowed to follow after Scott.

It took us way longer than I would have liked, bumping into a lot of drunk teenagers, and almost getting dragged away by some dude that I'm pretty sure was high, cause he kept going on about the 'little magical ferries' that were flying around. But once we got outside, thanks the heavens, Scott was already gone. But Stiles managed to see Allison getting into a car with Derek Hale. Too say that confused me would be the understatement of the year. And that's after finding out werewolves may be real.

Deciding Scott probably went home, we made our way back to the jeep to follow after him. I didn't notice I was still holding Stiles' hand until we were halfway down the stairs, and I quickly pulled away, being a little embarrassed. And thankfully, Stiles didn't comment on it. We both jumped into the jeep, me being more thankful than anything that I was out of that house and away from all those people, pulling onto the road, going towards Scotts house.

* * *

'-'


	5. A Bad Plan

When we arrived at Scotts house, it took only seconds before we were knocking on his bedroom door, only to hear him call out, "Go away."

"Scott! its us." After that it didn't take long for Scott to open the door, only he didn't open in very far, only enough so he could talk to us better. "Let us in Scott, we can help."

"No! listen you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine alright, I-I saw her get a ride from the party, alright. She totally fine."

"No, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in, we can talk."

"Its Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf." Not that I was really doing anything in the first place, but when those words left Scotts mouth I froze. I wasn't expecting it sure but, I've seen his outfit choses, it doesn't surprise me. The thing that made me freeze up was Allison, she got a ride from Derek."He's the one that bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Scott. Derek's the one that drove Allison from the party."

No, nope. I am not going to freak out. I am going to keep a level head so we can figure this mess out. Preferably without anyone getting hurt, or dying.

Right after Stiles finished talking Scott slammed the door on us and we both started pushing on it trying to get in while calling Scotts name, only to have him not answer.

"We need to go check on Allison, now!" I said looking at Stiles. He looked like he didn't want to leave, not without making sure Scott was okay, and I could understand that. But he nodded and with that we made out way down to the jeep, and rushed to Allison's house.

* * *

Stiles jumped out of the jeep before I was even convinced he put it in park, rushing out his door and slamming it so hard it bounced once before closing. We both ran to the door, probably looking like total idiots. Stiles rang the door bell at the same time I knocked. When a women, I'm guessing to be Allison's mother, answered the door, I, for some reason, let Stiles do the talking. But soon realized my mistake.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um...you have no idea who I am, I'm a friend of your daughters, um... Loo-" He was rushing with his words, obviously not knowing what to say, so I cut him off, while resisting the urge to facepalm, hoping to save this disaster of a...well whatever it is that we're doing.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent, we're friends with your daughter and we were out with her earlier, we just wanted to make sure she got home alright." I spoke much slower and to my surprise, calmer. Because I was freaking out just as much on the inside as Stiles was on the outside.

"Allison! Its for you." Just then we could see Allison walking around on the upper level of the house. I let out a big sigh of relief and Stiles looked shocked. I guess he hadn't expected to see her here.

* * *

When we finished at the Argents house, we were driving in Stiles' jeep. I was rubbing my temples because I still had this stupid headache, if only I ha-"Shit!" I cut off my own train of thought as I remembered the reason I even had this headache. How could I forget?

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked looking over at me and back at the road a few times.

"The 'vision', or whatever you wanna call it, I had in your room earlier! I don't know how I could have forgotten." Now that we weren't running around, tracking our werewolf friend or making sure our other friend wasn't getting killed by another psycho werewolf. Wow, what a night. I had time to think, get my thoughts straight. It had been a good while sense I had this 'vision' or whatever, so it wasn't really clear in my head. Well it wasn't that clear in the first place. Some 'visions' are more clear and realistic than others and some I can remember better. The one I had earlier was none of those things, it was blurry, short and I didn't have time to think on it before we were running out of the house to go after Scott. And the longer I ignore them the easier they fade away from memory. Of course the super realistic ones sometimes never fade and I'll be left with whatever it was in my brain forever. But that's not important right now, I need to think and get the 'vision' from earlier, back. I remember it was about Scott and him being in the woods, but not much else. I didn't even have a location.

"Well wha-" I cut Stiles off. Holding a finger up, telling him to give me a minute, not bothering to open my eyes and look at him.

"Shhhh, I'm trying to think." I didn't see it but I could hear his mouth clamp shut. After trying my best to remember without my brain feeling like it was going to slit into two, I still came up with nothing. So leaning my head on the back of the seat, eyes still closed I told Stiles what little I remembered.

* * *

As a shirtless Scott opened the passenger door to climb in the jeep, I started climbing in the back. Once seated, I threw a shirt over Scotts head to land in his lap, he picked it up and looked back at me, trying his best to give me a smile. His best wasn't very good. But I gave a little smile of my own hoping to make him feel better. I was holding back some teasing and maybe a few sarcastic remarks, decided now wasn't the best time.

We sat in silence for awhile before Scott broke it, "You know what actually worries me the most?"

"If you say 'Allison' I'm gonna punch you in the head." That made me clamp a hand over my mouth to muffle my laugh as, again, now probably wasn't the time.

"She probably hates me now."

Stiles, giving an aggravated sigh responded, "I doubt that."

"But you are gonna have to come up with a pretty good apology." I said leaning forward to stick my head between the seats to look over at Scott.

"Or you know, you could just tell her the truth, and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that your a freaking werewolf." Both mine and Scotts heads snapped over to look at Stiles. He looked at us for a moment before responding, "Okay, bad idea." When Stiles noticed the defeated look on Scotts face, he went on, "Hey, we'll get through this. C'mon if I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights, and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it."

Scott Scoffed looking away from Stiles. I leaned forward between the seats again to look at them. "I volunteer to help with the changing up part, but not the mice part." I said it in a light way, trying to lighten the mood like Stiles was doing. Stiles gave a smile and pointed to me with his thumb, nodding his head. I just shook my head smiling and went to sit back down in my seat.

* * *

"He did, WHAT!?" I asked trying to control my laughter because, yet again, it was at an inappropriate time.

"Hey! It's not funny, he could have killed me." I was currently sitting on Stiles bed while he told me the events of what happened at lacrosse practice earlier that day. Apparently Scott got mad and hurt Jackass Jackson, then went all wolf and tried to kill Stiles in the locker room.

"Well thanks to the fact that our school is up to date on its fire emergency protocol, he didn't." I said smiling at my own stupid joke, that I'm not even sure made sense. Stiles just shook his head in disbelief muttering something under his breath as he turned around in his desk chair to face his computer. "You calling Scott?" He just hummed his answer, focusing on facetiming Scott.

I stayed sitting on the bed while it was ringing. Before Scott answered Stiles turned around and grabbed a toy gun and turned back 'shooting' at the screen. I laughed at him as I made my way over to get a better look at the screen.

"Well what'd you find out?" Scott said as a greeting. Not even a hello, how rude.

"Well, it's bad. Jacksons got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?"

"Because he's a tool." I said from my place beside Stiles, who pointed at me while nodding his head in agreement.

"Well is he gonna play?"

"Oh, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Scott sighed shaking his head. I decided a change of subject was probably a good idea, so I went with the first thing that came to mind. Man I really gotta stop doing that, cause I'm sure it did anything, but, help with Scotts mood.

"Stiles told me that Allison's dad is the hunter from the woods the other night. Ha, that's just classic." Scott gave me an unamused look while Stiles looked down at his desk smiling. "You know, I should really start sitting with you guys at lunch so I can learn this stuff sooner."

"Yeah, I'm kind of offended that you like the floor below your locker better than us." Stiles said looking to me. Scott just laughed and I smiled back feeling a little better knowing we may have brightened his mood, even if it was just a little.

"Yeah Robin, why don't you eat in the cafeteria?" Scott asked looking at me with furrowed brows.

"I'm not sure, I guess it's just the people."

"Pft, its just the cafeteria. It can't me more crowded than a packed class room." Stiles said looking at me, calling my bluff. It wasn't total a lie, I did feel like it was crowded in there at times but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I'm not really sure the real reason I don't eat with everyone else, I guess I'm just used to being a loner. I'll have to work on that.

"Well maybe I just don't like you guys. Ever think of that?" I said with fake seriousness, looking between the two. Stiles put his hand over his heart and opened his mouth, pretending to be hurt by what I said, Scott just gave another small laugh shaking his head.

Stiles stopped suddenly, head going closer to the screen, trying to get a closer look. When Scott also noticed he asked Stiles,"What?" Stiles' facing going super serious all of a sudden, he looked down and started typing something. Wondering what he saw, I looked over his shoulder to see if I could see anything. At first, I just saw Scotts face but when I looked behind him I saw what looked like the silhouette of a person. Chills going up my spine, I looked back to Stiles as he pressed send on his message that said,'It looks like' But before he could send the next part, his computer froze.

"Did you computer just freeze?" I asked in a monotone voice, wide eyes still on the screen.

"Yes, yes it did." Stiles said, doing basically the same as me.

"We are for real in the scene of a horror movie right now." I stated, throwing my hands to the side slightly,"I mean you do see what I think you see right?"

"If you mean the person standing behind Scott then, yeah! I see it." After a few more seconds of just a frozen screen I was ready to throw the stupid computer out Stiles' window. And I decided to threaten to do just that.

"If this doesn't unfreeze in the next five seconds, I swear I'm gonne throw it out the window." Stiles head whipped around to look at me while his hands went to his laptop in a protective way. I would have laughed if Scott being brutally murdered in his room right now wasn't a possibility. I was about to tell Stiles to relax but didn't get the chance to as the laptop unfroze. I guess its safe from plummeting to its death, for now.

Right after, the second part of the message sent but before we could see what happened the laptop froze again. I jumped to my feet, "Okay, that's it, I'm throwing it out the window." Reaching for the laptop, with no intention of actually throwing it out the window, I was stopped when Stiles grabbed it before me.

Pointing a finger at me, he said with a stern voice, well as stern as Stiles can be. "Don't you even think about it." Putting my hands up in surrender, I sat back down in my chair.

"Relax Stiles, I'm not going to throw your laptop out the window." He looked relieved until I added a quiet 'yet' under my breath that he apparently heard. Thinking he would probably like there being more distance between me and his precious laptop, I stood up and made my way back to his bed, pulling out my phone as I did, so I could call Scott and make sure he hasn't been murdered. But him being a werewolf and all, I wasn't too worried.

* * *

I was making my way down the hall after leaving class when I saw Scott and Stiles huddled together looking around the corner. I stopped in my tracks for a second, narrowing my eyes at the two before I started walking again, coming up behind them.

"And what are you two doing?" Stiles looked like he just got tasered, he was so surprised by my sudden appearance, Scott just turned around like a normal person, going to inform us of what he heard.

"Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants.

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"Are we even sure it was Derek in the first place?" I asked from beside them. They both turned to look at me, Scott just turned his head while Stiles turned his whole body towards me.

"Um, where have you been recently? Of course it was Derek." He sounded offended that I would even think to say that.

Eyes going a little wider, eyebrows and shoulders raising, I put my hands up in surrender, "Just a suggestion."

Stiles turned to Scott, going back to the previous conversation. "I can do something."

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body." And with that Stiles turned to leave not even hearing Scott ask 'Are you kidding' at the same time I asked 'What'.

I turned back to Scott, pointing over at where Stiles disappeared to, asking, "Is he serious?"

"Unfortunately I think he is." Scott responded with a sigh. He turned to see Lydia introducing Allison to one of the other lacrosse players.

I could tell he was bothered by it so I put a hand on his shoulder, lightly pushing him in their direction,"Go. I'm gonna go find Stiles and make sure he hasn't dug up any graves yet." Scott just nodded keeping his eyes on Allison, probably not really understanding what I had just said. So as Scott made his way over to Allison I hurried down to hallway to try and catch Stiles before he acted on any of his crazy ideas.

* * *

After school I made my way to my cousins mechanics shop to see what Olly wanted to show me. He had texted me around lunch saying he got in a cool car that should be done by tonight and wanted to show me before its owners came by to pick it up.

Taking off my helmet and putting it under my arm, I made my way into the shop. I was about to call out for Olly when I saw Jimmy standing only a few feet away and decided to ask him. Jimmy is the kid of an old family friendish, I guess you could call her. She works long hours so when Jimmy isn't at school, Olly lets him hang out here. Linda, Jimmy's mother, is a single parent to Jimmy and his little sister. Her husband left while she was pregnant with Lucy, Jimmy's sister, so it's hard on her. Olly, having the big heart he did, of course offered to help any way he could, and if that meant babysitting a 13 year old, then he would do it. Olly's always wanted kids, whether he would admit it or not, I know him. It's good for Jimmy too I think, not having a father around or anything, he needs a male roll model in his life. Jimmy loves cars to so he likes hanging out. He also likes football, we throw one around on occasionally.

"Hey Jimmy." I greeted, smiling at the boy. He was tall for a 13 year old. Or was he? I'm not sure on normal 13 year old boys heights.

He looked at me, returning the smile,"Hi Robin, Ollys in his office."

"Alright, thanks little man." I said ruffling his light brown hair as I went by. I faintly heard him say something along the lines of 'I'm not little' but just continued to walk towards Olly's office with a smile on my face.

Walking into the office and being met with Ollys back turned, I took this golden opportunity to try and scare him. I've been sneaking up on people sense I was little, half the time not even meaning to. Apparently I have quiet feet. The one person I've never been able to scare was my older cousin, and now Scott with the whole werewolf hearing thing. I'm convinced he has some kind of spidey sense or something cause he always seems to know when I'm trying to scare him. But that's never stopped me from trying before and its not about to now. So quietly walking into my cousins office, I don't even make it to his desk before he turned around with a smile on his face, "Nice try little one, but still never gonna happen."

"Ugh, how!? I don't understand. I'm pretty sure I just scared Jimmy, and he was facing me!"

"Oh little cuz, when will you learn? I am unscarable."

"No, nope. No one is unscarable, If that's even a word. I will scare you one day, and that sir, is a promise. And I never break my promises." I stated seriously, looking at him with narrowed eyes, while setting my helmet on his desk. He just laughed at me, motioning for me to follow him out of the office.

"Follow me, I wanna show you this car." He led me out of his office and over to the car he was talking about. I immediately knew what kind of car it was. A '67 Chevy impala. Olly has always had a thing for older cars but this one was one of his favorites. He had always talked about getting one so I can only imagine how exciting it must be for him to work on one.

"Wow cuz, your dream car right there and you don't even get to take it for a drive. How does it feel?" I teased looked from the car to him. He sent me a halfhearted glare while walking around the car.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." I gave a small laugh, going to circle the car to get a good look. "It belongs to two brothers I think, one of them was very protective of her."

"Well I can see why, it's a great car." I said not taking my eyes off it.

"Yeah, they should be by later tonight to pick her up."

I looked back up at him, seeing the way he was looking at the car, like it was his most prized possession that was being stolen from him. But before I could comment, my phone went off. Pulling it out of my pocket to see it was Stiles calling, I immediately answered."You have reached the psychic hotline, would you like a reading today for only 50 dollars and 30 minutes of your time?" Again, I don't know where the things I say come from. Olly just looked at me, his face battling between amusement and confusion. I just shook my head, making my way back to his office.

 _"Ha, that's very funny."_ I could tell he was driving, being able to hear the jeep in the back ground.

"Yes, I know I'm hilarious." I said as I sat on the edge of Olly's desk, resting the hand that wasn't holding the phone on top of my helmet. "What's up, Stiles?"

 _"We got to get to Scotts house, he said he found something."_

"Found something? What did he find?" I said standing up and turning to face the desk.

 _"I don't know, he didn't say. Just said to meet him at his house."_

"And you want me to come?" I liked to think I was becoming close friends with the boys but like I said before, I've never really had friends, so I didn't want to get ahead of myself.

 _"Obviously."_

And that was good enough for me. "Am I driving or are you picking me up?"

 _"Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."_

I told Stiles the mechanics shop's address and ended the call to go say goodbye to Olly. A few moments later Stiles pulled up to the shop and I made my way over and climbed inside.

"Why are you at an auto repair shop?" Was the first thing he said as I climbed in, not even having the door fully closed.

I turned to look at him, brows raised, "Well hello to you too Stiles."

"Oh, right, sorry. Hey." He said slightly lifting his hand off the steering wheel in a small wave, "I repeat my earlier question."

I just closed my eyes leaning back in my seat letting out a sigh,"Just drive, Stiles."

"O-kay." And with that we made our way to Scotts house with Stiles, non stop, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. I was almost ready to cut them both off as we pulled up to Scotts house and Stiles bolted inside.

"Wait Stiles!" I called after him, rushing to get out of the jeep. I caught up with him easily by the door as he opened it, then we rushed our way inside, going up some stairs. Stiles busted through a door started to spew off questions as I, more calmly, came up behind him. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so"

Laughing I came to stand beside Stiles, Scott looking up at us from him spot on the bed,"I found something at Derek Hales."

"Are you kidding, what?"

"There's something buried there, I could smell blood."

"That's awesome." Stiles said only to earn a smack on the back of the head from me."I mean, that's terrible." he restated, not even bother to look at me like he wasn't surprised at all that I did it."Who's blood?"

Standing up Scott answered, "I don't know, but when we do your dad nails Derek Hale for the murder." he said pointing to stiles, "And you guys help me learn to play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way I am not playing in that game." Scott said while, in my opinion, dramatically tightening a string on his lacrosse stick, throwing it down on his bed then making his way past me and Stiles walking to the door while we followed him.

* * *

'-'


	6. The Game

"Good luck, I guess." Stiles said to Scott as he opened the door to the morgue. I, for some reason, gave a little wave. Scotts going to smell a dead body, and I waved at him. I don't understand the things I do sometimes.

Me and Stiles walked around a corner only for us to see the one and only, Lydia Martin. Of course Stiles has got to make a big deal about it, like he doesn't see her at school almost everyday.

As he leaned on a desk I did the same beside him facing forward."Go talk to her." His head sharply turned to look at me as I gestured over to Lydia.

"And say what exactly?" He asked while chancing glances at her. He looked so nervous, it was kinda cute.

"I don't know. Try starting with a simple 'hey' or something. I'm not saying you have to profess your undying lover for the girl." I said while shooing with in her direction, "Now go." I watched on in interest as he nervously approached her, listening in.

"Hey Lydia," Okay, so far so good."You probably don't remember me, um, I sit behind you in biology." Not bad, there are definitely worse things to say. I'm just surprised he hasn't tripped over all his words by now."Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection." I cannot believe he's actually doing it." You know, unspoken, of course. Maybe, it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better."

And that's when things crashed and burned as Lydia pulled off the ear peace she was wearing behind her hair, "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Stiles let out a nervous chuckle, told her sorry and turned back to me. I felt bad for him, of course I did, but I couldn't help smiling while trying my best not to burst out laughing. "That was painful, like physically painful for me to watch." I said as he approached me, still trying my best not to laugh.

"Oh shut up and sit down." He said grabbing my arm and leading me to some chairs right around the corner from Lydia, where he proceeded to pick something off one of the tables and hold it up, only for it to be upside down. Now, I could have fixed it for him but I decided to just see how long it would take for him to notice, if he ever would. After a few minutes of Stiles staring at an upside down peace of paper, Jackson came out from somewhere and he and Lydia started talking. I didn't really care what they were saying so I didn't bother to listen in. Stiles, on the other hand, looked like a kicked puppy when they started kissing. I turned and saw Scott walking our way, when he got to us a ripped the paper Stiles was holding out of his hands, only to scare the poor kid.

"The scent was the same."

"You sure?" Stiles asked as we both stood up.

"Yes."

"So he did burry the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof that he killed the girl."

"This guys not a very good criminal, I mean who buries the body on their own property." I decided why not add a little unnecessary commentary.

"It doesn't matter, we have the proof and I say we use it." Stiles said as he started walking away, me and Scotts following.

"How?"

Stiles stopped and turned around to face us, looking to Scott. "Tell me something first, are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"Uh, both?" I said while raising my hand like I was answering a question in school.

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks."

"Okay. then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles said as we started walking out of the hospital. "Hey Robin, you want me to drop you off at home first." He asked looking over Scott and at me.

"Um, and miss out on the chance to go possibly dig up a body? No thanks." I said like it was the most obvious thing. I do feel bad because it is a human that we're talking about, someone like us that suddenly got her life taken from her and it's sad. So as we made it to the jeep Scott opened the passenger door to let me climb in the back before getting in himself, and we made our way to the old Hale house. I guess after we get shovels first.

* * *

We pulled up right after Derek pulled away, getting out of the jeep and grabbing the shovels as we went. The second I stepped out of the jeep and looked to the skeleton of a house, I got a weird feeling in the bottom of my gut and heavy feeling in the back of my mind. I'm not sure how long I had been staring at the house but it was long enough for the boys to notice I wasn't following them.

"Hey Robin, you good?" Scott called over to me. I looked over to him to see a tab bit of, what I think, was worry in his eyes. But it being so dark I just played it off as nothing. Going to follow them I realized I dropped my shovel. When did that happen? I could have sworn I never let it go. Oh well, not that big of a deal, right? I just dropped something, it happens. So picking up my shovel with a confused shake of my head, I turned to the boys.

"Yeah, yea I'm good. Lets go." Scott seemed to accept the answer but I could see Stiles wasn't so convinced. Me and Stiles did tell Scott about my 'abilities' or whatever, and Scott, to my relief, didn't question it to much and seemed to accept it. Which I was eternally grateful for. Now having two people in my life who know about this thing, for lack of a better word, and still want to be around me and not call me crazy. I've also talked about it with Stiles a lot more, him now knowing almost everything I do at this point. Going to follow Scott, I came up next to Stiles who was still watching me, "I'm okay. Really." I was just trying to ease his mind, I don't know why he seemed so worried in the first place, I guess that's just what friends do. He gave me a small nod and we went back to following Scott.

"Wait somethings different." Scott said as we approached the grave.

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Lets just get this over with."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I said coming up behind them.

"Your the one who wanted to come." Stiles said not even looking up to see the glare I sent him. I didn't bother commenting, just started digging.

And that's what we did, dig. For awhile. I could probably go into some kind of mind rant about digging holes but I'll save that for another time.

"This is taking way to long." Scott said sounding nervous.

"Tell me about it." I said scooping out another shovel.

"Just keep going."

"What if he comes back?"

I said "Run" at the same time Stiles said, "Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that." Stiles stated

"And what is this great plan, oh mister plan man?" I asked stopping to look at him.

"We all run a different way and whoever he catches first, to bad." Stiles said with a shrug, going back to digging.

Again, speaking at the same time as someone, Scott said "I hate that plan." While I said, "Works for me." But before anyone could say anything else, Scotts shovel hit something that was not dirt.

"Stop, stop, stop." Stiles called out holding up a hand to Scott, tapping the ground with his own shovel. We all bent down to move away the dirt with our hands finding what looked like a tarp, with rope tied around it. Stiles was the first to start untying it, and taking to long for Scotts liking he told him to hurry up.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?"

"Let me do it." I said, pushing Stiles hands out of the way while Scott got to work on the other knot.

When we finally got it all untied, we moved back the tarp to be met with a wolves head, not a body. Stiles and Scott jumped like and explosion went off and screamed, that scaring me more than the actually scary thing. I probably would have laughed in another situation.

"What the hell is that!?" Stiles all but screamed.

"Its a wolf."

"Yes, thank you captain obvious." I said from the other side of the hole, looking over to them.

"I thought you said you smelled blood. As in human blood."

"I told you something was different."

"We should probably get out of here." I said standing up.

"Yeah, lets cover this up." We started to cover up the hole when Stiles suddenly stopped. I looked at him, only to see he was looked at something in the distance, so I followed his line of sight.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked when he noticed us not helping.

"Do you see that flower?" Stiles asked pointing to the purple flower in the distance.

"What about it?"

For like the third time that night, I spoke at the same time as someone, me saying "It's monkshood." While stiles said. "I think its wolf's bane."

"What are either of those things?" Scott asked looking at us.

I turned to look at him,"Same thing, it has many different names real-" I stopped seeing the look Stiles was giving me, "But it's not the time for flower history."

He turned back to look at Scott asking, "Haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man?" And when Scott shook his head Stiles went on, "Lon Chaney Jr.?" Scott still not understanding I leaned forward trying to help Stiles out.

"Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?"

Scott giving us an impatient sigh, "No, what?"

Stiles giving a sigh of his own said, "You are so unprepared for this." Standing up and walking over to the wolf's bane flower. Me and Scott just sat there and watched him as he pulled it out of the ground to find a rope attached to it. Stiles grabbed the rope and pulled it out of the ground, going in a spiral around the grave.

I was still watching Stiles when out of the corner of my eye I saw Scott quickly stand up. I looked over to him to see he was looking in the grave. So I did the same, only to be met with the half a dead body. Now standing up myself, I reached over to hit Stiles arm, to get his attention, not taking my eyes off the girl.

* * *

I walked out from behind the jeep to stand beside Scott. I stood there for a second before speaking up, "This doesn't feel right to me." He looked over to me looking like he was about to say something but I stopped him before he could. "Oh now, what the hell does he think he's doing?" I asked, pointing to Stiles as he walked up to the police car that they had just put Derek in.

Scott looked to where I was to also see Stiles. We both started shaking our heads at him, telling him not to, but he didn't listen and got in the car anyways to say, probably, something really stupid. Scott just grabbed my arm and turned me around to face the woods with him.

"Are we just gonna let him do that? He probably gonna get himself killed."

"Too late now, he'll be fine."

"Well I might just kill him myself."

"I'll help."

"Aww really? You would help me kill your best friend? That's so sweet Scott."

He chuckled and looked down at me, "Well we now know that we can dig a hole deep enough for a body, we just need to find a good place to do it."

I also gave a chuckle but mine being more evil,"Ohh, I can think of a few places." We just smiled at each other going back to watch the woods. Only to turn back around when we heard Stiles getting pulled out of the car by his father. As he walked over to us I looked to him saying,"Nice Stiles, real nice."

"Oh just get in the car." He staid storming over to his door.

"I can't find anything about wolf's bane being used for burial."

"Just keep looking."

We were in Stiles jeep driving through the woods, away from the Hale house. Scott was currently looking up stuff about wolf's bane on this phone while I sat quietly in the back seat wondering how much truth about this stuff you could actually get from the internet, but I kept those thoughts to myself.

"Maybe, it's like a ritual or something. Like, maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill you have to learn." Stiles was just rambling now, saying any of the ideas that popped into his head.

"Yeah, I'll put it on my to do list. Right underneath, 'Figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight.'" I noticed Scott not looking so good and breathing a little funny, so I leaned forward between the sits so I could look at him.

"Hey Scott, you okay there?"

Not even bothering to look up at me he snapped, "Fine." In a harsher tone than I was expecting.

"Uh, Scott? Buddy, you okay?"

"No! I need you to stop, stop enjoying this so much!"

"Yeah, he's not okay." I said to Stiles, not looking away from Scott.

"Well he's just gonna have to except this."

"I can't!"

"Well your gonna have to."

"No, I cant breath!" Scott said putting his hand on the ceiling of the car.

Now looking away from Scott and over to Stiles I demanded,"Pull over." When I looked back to Scott he was going through Stiles backpack and pulling out the wolf's bane flower from earlier. Turning back to Stiles I asked, "You kept it!?"

"Well what was I supposed to do with it?"

"I don't know, but anything other than bringing it into a car with a freaking werewolf! Now stop the freaking car!" I looked back over to Scott to take the backpack from him to see his eyes glowing. I grabbed the backpack from him throwing it to Stiles as he climbed out of the jeep, me chasing after him.

"Okay," Stiles said with a deep breath after throwing his backpack deeper into the woods, turning around," We're good yo-" But he stopped talking when we both noticed Scott was no long there, with his door open. "Scott?"

* * *

"Hey Olly?" I called walking down the hallway into the living room/kitchen. When I came out of the hallway I looked to might right into the living room to see it empty so I looked left into the kitchen to see Olly standing there, unable to answer because his mouth was so full of food he looked like a squirrel. "Have you ever heard of swallowing between bites?" I asked as I walked up to him. After what felt like five minutes of him swallowing all his food, he was finally able to talk again.

"What's up?"

"I'm about to head out to the lacrosse game, Allison asked me to sit with her."

"Am I ever going to meet these friends of yours? I'm starting to wonder if they're even real."

"Yeah, I wonder that myself sometimes." I mumbled to myself. "You can meet them whenever your both in the same place at the same time. Bye." I said in a rush, walking towards the door. Olly just laughed at me and as I left I called out, "See you later cuz, love you!" I heard him call out something similar as I made my way towards the stairs. I'm not much of an elevator person.

* * *

When I got to the game I waited for Allison by the bleachers. It didn't take long for me to see her and, who I'm guessing was, her father walking towards me. When she also saw me she smiled and waved and I returned the gesture. Becoming even more nervous than I already was from the whole, Scott playing in the game tonight and the growing crowd, I started to bite my nails. I've never met a friends parent before because, well, I've never had friends. Other than that little thing with Allison's mom that one time. I haven't even met Scott's mom or Stiles' dad. I was scared they wouldn't like me, I know its stupid but I can't help it. It's one of my many fears.

"Hey Robin, this is my dad." She said gesturing back towards her dad. He held out a hand for me to shake, which I took with a smile. He told me his name was Chris and I proceeded to tell him my name only for me to feel like and idiot as I realized he already knew because Allison had just said it. We ended up just laughing as we made our way to some seats.

After sitting and talking with Allison for awhile, the crowd started getting bigger, and sitting next to a dangerous hunter that's trying to kill one of my best friends and that also happens to be one of my other friend's father, it's safe to say the shaking was not from the cold. So biting on my nails I stood and excused myself. Making my way down the bleachers as the players went onto the field, I passed by Lydia who, to my surprise, offered me a smile, I smiled back and took the last few steps towards the ground. Once there I started walking down towards the benches looking for a certain short haired, brown eyed boy. Once I spotted him I made my over and plopped down beside him. "Hi." I simply said.

He almost fell off the bench being so scared by my sudden appearance. That will never get old. He turned to look at me with wide eyes, "Hi? You almost give me a heart attack and all I get is a hi?"

I turned to look him in the eye,"Oh, I'm sorry." Clearing throat, I kept eye contact as I spoke with a dramatic voice,"Hello Stiles, how are you doing on this fine night?" I gestured out into the night without breaking eye contact.

He just turned and looked out onto the field, failing at hiding his smile. "What are you doing down here? I thought you were sitting with Allison." But before I could answer, he spoke again."And if coach catches you, he will not be happy."

"Coach is only ever happy when we win a game, and if you give me your jersey I doubt he would even give us a second glance." Stiles just chuckled, not going to say anything so I went on to answer his earlier question. "And I was sitting with Allison but it started to get really crowded, and sitting next to a hunter is not doing anything for the nerves I already have for this game. I just hope Scott knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, you and me both."

As the game started, me and Stiles put our full focus on the field watching as all the players on our team seemed to be ignoring Scott even though he was very clearly open. "I bet Jackass Jackson has something to do with that." I told Stiles while keeping my eyes on the field.

"Yeah." I saw out of the corner of my eye as his head suddenly shot over to look at me before he asked,"'Jackass Jackson'?"

"Yeah, it's my little nickname for him." I responded, eyes still on the field.

He seemed to be considering it for a moment before he looked back on the field,"Hm, I like it."

I looked over to him, smiling, watching as he looked out onto the field. I stared for probably a little to long, looking away as I had been slapped in the face. Stiles, thankfully, didn't notice. Why was I staring? When did that become a thing? I so do not think Stiles is cute, I mean he's my best friend. Who also happens to be in love with Lydia Martin, even if I did like him like that, which I don't, it could never happen. He could never like me like that. Could he? Okay! so not the time to be thinking about this. Shaking my head I turned my focus back on the game as Scott and Jackson ran for the ball, only to have Jackson push Scott down, get the ball and score. Everyone stood up and cheered, all for me and Stiles that is.

"Ohhh that is so not gonna help with things." I said as we turned and saw Lydia and Allison holding up a sign for Jackson.

"Yeah, this is not gonna be good." Stiles started fidgeting more and I started biting my nails again.

"Oh my gosh!" I said with wide eyes, my mouth staying open, as Scott basically jumped over a player to grab the ball and started running down the field, dodging players like they were nothing. As he scored, me and Stiles, along wither everyone else, jumped up and started cheering.

When a player from the other team threw the ball to Scott, coach sat down on Stiles left asking,"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"Yes, I believe so coach." Stile responded, chewing on his glove again, not taking his eyes off the field. It wasn't until he was about to leave that coach noticed me still sitting beside Stiles.

"Black? What are you doing here? This is players only and last time I check you were not a player."

Stiles was looking back and forth between us as I looked at coach with wide, innocent eyes."Uuuhh..Moral support?" It came out more like a question than a statement, but he seemed to buy it as he just looked at me for a moment longer then walked away mumbling 'Whatever, I don't have time for this.' I turned back to Stiles, seeing he was already watching me and said, "Wow. I cannot believe that worked." Just when we turned back to the field Scott threw the ball and it went through the goalies net and into the goal.

Stiles followed coach out when he went to talk to the referee, while I just stayed standing next to the bench watching after them.

"Oh come on Scott, come on." I was just mumbling to myself now seeing the way Scott was acting on the field, Stiles was doing something similar but more along the lines of 'No Scott no'.

Then everyone went crazy as Scott scored the winning goal. I went to go find Allison but when I couldn't find neither her nor Scott I ran back to Stiles, still sitting on the bench.  
"Stiles!" I called running up to him, skidding to a stop right next to him, almost falling over the bench. I stopped short of saying anything when I noticed Stiles' father next to him, talking. They both in turn also stopped talking to look at me. "Uuhh...Heeeey Mr. Stilinski." That was basically all I could get out, now I was just staring at Stiles' dad with wide eyes, no doubt looking like a total idiot.

"Uh dad, this is Robin, Robin this is my dad." Stiles said awkwardly, gesturing between us. I gave an equally awkward wave and smile then grabbed Stiles by the wrist with both my hands.

"Sorry to do this sire but I need to barrow your son, for just a moment." I said letting go of Stiles with one hand to hold up a finger. Before either of the Stilinski men could get a word out I was rushing away with Stiles, towards the locker rooms.

When we reached the locker room and rounded some lockers, we saw Allison and Scott kissing. And as quickly and as quietly as I could, I turned and shoved Stiles back in the other direction as we waited for the little make out session to come to an end.

After Allison passed us, not seeming at all confused that I was at Stiles' side, we met up with a dopey looking Scott. "I kissed her."

"Yes, unfortunately we saw." I said, but Scott was to happy to care about my remark as he kept that big dreamy smile on his face.

"And she kissed me."

"Yeah, we saw that too." Stiles said, pointing between himself and me.

"Way to go buddy," I said patting Scott on the shoulder,"You got the girl."

He looked at me with those big brown puppy dogs eyes and that stupid smile on his face. "I-I don't know how but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah, we'll talk later then." Stiles said, hitting Scott in the chest. I turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Stiles? What?" He looked to me then back to Scott at me the finally back to Scott. Then he let out a big sigh getting ready to talk.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek is human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"You're kidding me!?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?"

"Derek's sister."

After learning that bit of information, we stood there in silence for a minute, until I broke it,"Well. That really is a kick in the ass." Both boys heads just slowly turned to me with weird look on there faces, I just proceeded to shrug and walk out of the locker room.

* * *

'-'


	7. Special Bullet

I was walking down the schools hallways on a normal day. I just got out of class and was heading to my locker to exchange my books for my next class. The hallways were crowded seeing as everyone else also just got out of class. But when I rounded the last corner to my locker, there was no one there. It was like some invisible barrier had been put up. So being super confused, I turned back around only to see everyone else had disappeared.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself, looking around for anyone. Not seeing anyone, I went and looked into the nearest class room. No one. Where was everyone? How did they just disappear?  
Deciding to go outside, I went around the corner leading to the door but what I saw probably surprised me more than everyone disappearing. It was night time. When did that happen?

Starting to get pretty freaked out now, I headed for the door. When I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge, locked. I also noticed I wasn't holding my books anymore. So turning around I headed for another door, trying to get the hell out of here, because it sure was creepy at night. When I came up on another door, it was also wouldn't open, but it wasn't locked. It felt like someone had blocked it from the outside. I pushed on the door as hard as I could but it wasn't enough. So throwing that plan out the window, I reached for my phone deciding to call Stiles. I put the phone to my ear as I started walking down another hallway, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding the phone around my stomach.

"Damn it, pick up the phone." I said, again talking to myself, after calling both Scott and Stiles about five times.

As I decided it was no use and put my phone away only to stopped dead in my tracks when I heard something move behind me. Turning around slowly I only saw a shadow but I heard something that sounded like, growling? Not wanting to find out what it was, I turned back running to the nearest classroom only to find that it was also locked. Of course they lock up the rooms inside a locked building! It would make more sense to me if I wasn't currently scared for my life.

Carefully navigating the halls of the School, I eventually find myself in the gym. I don't remember this being the way I was headed but at this point I couldn't care less. I walked to the middle of the floor looking around. Everything was dead silent until I suddenly hear a loud noise, I turn around to see the bleachers starting to close up. I watch them in stunned silence and when they're finally closed that's when I felt something breathing down my neck. Chills going up my spine I slowly turn around to be met with big red, glowing eyes. Before I could even move, whatever that thing was, jumped on me, and as soon as my head hit the floor I was bolting awake in my bed breathing heavy and in a cold sweat. And of course with a killer headache.

Once I calmed down and got my breathing under control I looked over to my alarm clock to see the time. I was so late for school that I'd be lucky to make it to lunch. So jumping out of the bed I run into my bathroom across the hall to take a super quick shower. Olly must have left early this morning if he didn't wake me up.

I pulled up to the school just as the bell went off. I rushed inside to the cafeteria and almost immediately spot Scott and Stiles. I walked over to them, heavily sitting in the seat next to Stiles where I put my arms on the table and laid my head on them not bothering to even say hello.

"Um, and where have you been?" I heard Stiles ask from beside me. The only response he got was something between a grunt and a wince sound. I couldn't see them but I could feel the way Stiles as Scott glanced at each other then back to me. Stiles grabbed some of my loose hair and lifted it, trying to look at my face. "You okay Robin?"

I didn't lift my head from my arms, just turned my head so I could look at him. "Dream. Head. Hurt. Not good." I finished, closing my eyes.

"Like a dream or a _dream_?"

I peaked open one eye to give him a questioning look,"Umm, the second one?"

"What happened in it?" Scott asked from across Stiles, looking like I might know the answers to all his problems. My chin now resting on my arms, I also gave him a questioning look. Seeing the troubled expression on his face.

"What did I miss?" I asked, already knowing I missed something important.

"Scott thinks he almost killed a guy on one of the busses last night." Stiles said so fast it almost sounded like one word.

"I-" I stopped myself, taking a deep breath, picking up my head before continuing,"I...Yeah I have no idea what to say to that. Please explain." I finished looking to Scott.

He proceeded to tell me about the dream he had about him and Allison and then how somebody had been attacked on one of the school buses last night, and Scott thinks he did it. I personally don't feel like Scott did it, and I'm a little surprised I didn't get any kind of vision about it.

"Well don't worry about my dream, you didn't attack anyone in it." I told him knowing it wouldn't do much to ease his mind but also wouldn't hurt it.

"What was your dream about?" Stiles asked, but before I could answer, none other than Lydia freaking Martin sat down beside Scott. Stiles looked at her then leaned over asking us, "Why is she sitting with us?" Both me and Scott just shook our heads not having any clue. Just then more people pilled in. Danny sitting on Stiles right, Allison beside Scott and some kid I didn't know at the head of the table before Jackson made him move.

They started talking about the animal attacks' but I tuned them out until Stiles pulled out his phone showing us a video about the guy that was attacked. Scott started talking about how he knew him before Lydia asked,"Can we talk about something more fun please? Like..Oh where are we going tomorrow night?" She asked looking down at Allison. I rested my chin in one of my hands watching the scene unfold before me. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Uh, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." If I had to bet, it probably looked like I was watching a tennis match.

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, so if they four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Ha-hanging out?" Poor Scott asked, looking over at Allison."Like the four of us? Do you want to hang out like us and them?"

"Yeah I guess, sounds fun." Although she looked like she knew it would be anything but fun,"Robin and Stiles can come too." She said looking over to us. That caught me off guard and out of the corner of my eye I saw Stiles looking on the verge of a panic attack, so I was quick to, hopefully, save us from a night in hell.

"I'm actually busy." I said casually, taking a sip from Stiles' water bottle.

Not actually having plans for tomorrow night I just said the first thing that popped into my mind, again, when Allison asked what I was doing. Like she new I didn't really have plans."Me and Stiles made plans to study." This came out a little more rushed and unsure than my casual lie earlier but it seemed to do the trick. And even though we didn't make plans to study, it wouldn't be the first time I've studied at his house before, so I guess it wasn't that big of a lie.

They seemed to accept my answer, Stiles looking a little confused, and went back to there plan making. I leaned over and whispered to Stiles."I would rather gouge my eyes out then go on a triple date with those two." Slightly gesturing towards Lydia and Jackson. We just watched as they talked about going bowling and when Scott said he was a great bowling I leaned over again, to ask Stiles,"He sucks at bowling, doesn't he?"

He didn't take his eyes off of them when he responded,"Yup."

* * *

I was with my cousin, helping him close up the shop for the night when I got a text from Stiles.

" _Thanks for ditching us. Scott gets to play Batman while I play Robin. You should be here, your name is literally Robin_."

Snorting a laugh I texted back " _Sorry about that, someone else needed my super hero abilities tonight. I can try to make it up to you by bringing food to our 'Study plans'_."

" _Curly fries?_ "

" _Yes Stiles, all the curly fries_."

" _Okay, you are forgiven._ "

Laughing, I put my phone back in my pocket, going to tell Olly I was leaving now.

Arriving at Stiles' house I took off my helmet, holding it under my arm, bag of curly fries in my other hand, I made my way to the door. After knocking I waited a few moments before Stiles' dad opened it. He looked a little confused at first but soon remembered who I was, "Your the girl who stole my son away after that lacrosse game."

Wow, way to make a first impression. "Uh yeah, sorry about that." I said with a shy smile, for some reason feeling small under his gaze.

"Robin, right?"

"Yup, that's me" Just then Stiles came running around a corner, almost hitting a wall before he stopped.

He looked at his dad for a moment before speaking,"Well dad, are you gonna let my friend in, or are you gonna let her freeze on our front porch?"

"Oh right." Sherriff Stilinski then moved to the side, motioning for me to come in.

"Okay, we're gonna go study in my room now, by dad." Stiles rushed out, grabbing my wrist only to stop and turn back when his dad called him.

"You-" he said pointing to Stiles,"-are going to study?"

"I know, I was just as surprised as you are." I said from my place beside Stiles, my wrist still in his hand.

"Hey! I study."

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter bunny." I said, laughing at the look on Stiles face. His dad was just watching us, also an amused look on his face.

"Okay, shut up, lets go." He said dragging me to his room, only to be stopped short again by his father.

"Stiles, door open." He demanded looking between us. I could feel myself blush at that comment and I could see Stiles did as well.

"Oh my gosh, dad!" He said turning to leave once more, having let go of my wrist after the comment his dad made, I turned and followed him.

I walked into his room, dropped my backpack by the door, throwing the bag of fries at Stiles, that he surprisingly caught, and plopped face first onto his bed.

"Rough day?" He asked through a mouth full of fries. I tried to say something but it just came out a muffled mess."Huh?" I turned my head to look at him and talk where he could understand.

"Not important. Fries good?" I asked amused. He couldn't answer so he just nodded his head. I sat up and crawled to the end of his bed to sit in front of him and took the fries from him. We sat there for a moment, just eating fries.

"What was your dream about?" Stiles suddenly asked, making me look up at him.

I swallowed the last of my fries before speaking. "We're not gonna study, are we?"

"Nope."

Sighing, I set the rest my fries aside, pulling my legs under myself. "The short version, I was locked in the school at night, running around. I didn't even know it was a dream at first, it felt so real."

"Does this mean your gonna get locked in the school some time?"

"Possibly." I sighed looking down at my hands, that weird feeling coming back when I remembered those bright red eyes.

"Can't you just avoid the school at night?"

"Well I'm sure as hell gonna try." And I was gonna try my hardest to stay away from school at night, cause I will do whatever it takes to never see those eyes again.

"There was more wasn't there? In the dream."

"Yeah." I said nodding my head, not meeting his eye. "There was something in the school with me. I don't know what it was but it was chasing me. I didn't get a good look at it, the only thing I remember are its eyes."

"What about its eye?" Stiles asked, leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees.

"They were red, glowing red. And they were so full of anger and hatred." I said finally meeting his eyes. I wasn't sure if I should tell Stiles that I died in my dream, I didn't want to freak him out or anything so I decided to keep it to myself for now.

"How did it end?"

"I just woke up." I said with a shrug looking away from him again, starting to bite my nails. I looked up again when I heard him scoff. He was leaning back in his chair, looking at me with a disbelieving look on his face. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, you know. You may be able to lie to others easily, but believe it or not I can tell when your lying, so spill."

Closing my eyes and taking I deep breath, I looked him in the eyes when I spoke. "I died." I stated simply, not wanting to go into detail, not that there was much detail this time. His eyes went wide and he leaned forwards in his chair.

"You died!? Wha-" Before he could go off on some rant or something, I held up my hand to stop him.

"It's fine Stiles, I mean it's not the first time I've seen my death before. It happens more often than you would think actually," I said looking away from him and to the window. "It doesn't mean it's gonna happen anytime soon."

We sat in silence for a few moment before Stiles broke it. "You've seen yourself die before?" I looked over at him to see him watching me with a worried look in his eyes.

I tried to give him a reassuring smile. "It's not that bad, I don't really remember that well." Lie. Stiles was almost right when he said that I couldn't lie to him, it was a lot harder to lie to him compared to other people but if I needed I could lie to anyone. I could remember every time I saw myself or anyone else I've seen die like I had just seen it happen. I haven't seen to many people die before, most of them I don't even know. The one I remember the most was my mom. I was only 11 when she died, she was in a car wreck on the way home from a late shift. I saw it in a dream the same night it happened. When I woke up I went to find my dad to try and tell him something was wrong only to find him in their bedroom, sitting on their bed, crying. I had never seen my dad cry before, so when I saw him I knew I was too late, that I couldn't do anything to change it, that I was never going to see my mother again. I had to watch her die and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Feeling my eyes starting to burn with tears, I quickly looked down, blinking my eyes, trying to cover it up with a yawn. I cleared my throat, looking back up at Stiles. "I think I'm gonna head home, it's getting late." I stood up grabbed my bag from the floor and threw in over my shoulder. I turned around to say goodnight, seeing Stiles had stood up and followed me to the door. I didn't give him a chance to talk, I just went on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Stiles." I walked out of his room, hearing him call a faint 'goodnight' after me. Wiping my eyes again, I made my way outside and headed home.

* * *

Taking my hair out of its high pony tail, it almost reaching my waste, I should get it cut sometime. I was making my way out of the school when I saw freaking Derek Hale. What the hell was he doing here? Well now that I think of it, probably looking for Scott. Looking around to see if anyone else noticed him, I rushed over. He looked like he was about ready to just drop to the ground. "Derek?" He looked up to me, looking super pail. "What are you doing here? And what the hell happened? You look like death." He shot me a very week glare at that last comment bit it soon faltered with a wince in pain.

"Looking for Scott. And I got shot." He was leaning on the wall at this point, barley able to stand on his own.

"Well I'm guessing with how crappy you look, it wasn't a normal bullet." He just shook his head, holding his eyes shut tight. I looked around again, seeing no one paying attention and went to grab his arm pulling it over my shoulders. He was about three times my size, if not more, but we couldn't stay here and I don't think he was walking on his own anytime soon. "Okay, lets go." He didn't protest, whether that being because he couldn't or not, I'm not sure but I didn't really care. We walked out into the parking lot and I saw Stiles driving his jeep out of the school. Not having time to think of a better plan I decided to be a total idiot and walk out in front of it. Lucky enough, he stopped in time not to hit us.

"What the hell!?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Now help me get him in your car."

"What! no!"

"Yes Stiles, now! He's not exactly light." I snapped but before I could say much more Scott ran up.

"What the hell! What are you doing here?"

"I was shot." If I could, I would be slapping my hand over my face. Couldn't we talk about this somewhere else? Almost everyone was watching us, and we're creating a traffic buildup. And he was getting really heavy. I'm gonna drop him soon.

"Why aren't you healing."

"It wasn't a normal bullet." I answered trying to move this along.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, sounding almost excited.

"No, you idiot."

"Wait. That' what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What? Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you."

"Yes, very interesting! Now can we talk about this somewhere else? Please, I am about to drop him!" It felt like all his weight was on me now. Scott was quick to grab him and help me take him over to Stiles' jeep and put him inside.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

"Fine, I'll try."

"Hey, get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much."

"Just drive Stiles." I said from my place in the back seat, having run around and get in from the drivers side while they were having there little conversation.

* * *

"Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?"

"It's blood Stiles, not nuclear waste, chill out."

"Chi-chill out? Do you see this?" Stiles said gesturing to Derek.

"Oh no Stiles, I missed the dying werewolf in your passenger seat." My words dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you real-" Stiles was cut off by Derek.

"Would you two stop!"

"We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Both me and Derek asked.

"Okay that was weird. And your house." Stiles said looking at Derek.

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Stiles then pulled the jeep over, looked to Derek and started spewing questions.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"First off, Stiles, shut up." He looked like he wanted to argue but the tone of my voice made him shut his mouth."And second, Scott will find the bullet and you'll be fine." I said looking to Derek who glanced back at me with what looked like a slightly, and I use that word heavily, grateful look. But it was gone as soon as it appeared, so I could have just been seeing things.

"Oh, my God! What is that? Oh, is that contagious?" Stiles asked looking at the bullet wound in Dereks arm."You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car. Now"

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

I leaned forward grabbed Stiles by the ear leaning in to calmly say. "Stiles, start the car now. Or I'm going to let Derek rip your throat out, with his teeth." Then let go of his ear so he could start the car. And he did just that. I don't know where that came from it just kind of happened. But it worked so, I don't have time to care. Of course I would never actually let Derek rip Stiles throat out.

* * *

I was, still, sitting in the back of the jeep while Stiles talked to Scott on his phone. I was reading the text Olly sent me about him staying at work later again. Otherwise I would have suggested we go to the shop. Anything's better than what we got right now.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles told Derek, handing him the phone. I leaned forward whispering to Stiles.

"The animal clinic?" He just nodded, looking strait ahead. "That's hilarious." I stated dryly going to lean back on my seat. Listening to Derek give Scott a very motivational talk about finding the bullet. Yes, that was sarcasm.

* * *

Walking into the animal clinic, I helped Derek sit down on pile of dog food as Stiles asked him about. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna die without it."

I helped Derek stand, then went to help Stiles open the doors into an examination room. Derek went over to the table and set his arm on it, back veins spreading out from the wound. In other words, it looked like shit. Much like he did.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of."

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort."

"Which is?"

"You're going to cut off my arm."

Stiles eyes went wide and he looked over to me, I just out my arms up. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Wha-well I can't cut off his freaking arm."

"Oh, and you think I can?"

"Well I'm not doing it."

Derek closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I've had enough of you two. Stiles you're doing it."

"Wha-so not fare." He started to protest but just mumbled the last part to himself, walking around the metal table to stand opposite of Derek.

"How much time do we have?" I asked from the head of the table.

"Not long." Was the only response I got.

"Now, you got to do it now."

"Look honestly I don't think I can." Stiles looked so disgusted in that moment, it was almost amusing.

"Just do it!"

Stiles hesitated with picking up the saw and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran forward grabbed it and put it to Derek's arm at the same time Scotts voice rang out, calling our names. I let out a huge sigh of relief, dropping the saw back on the table. Scott walks in to see the saw lying there and asks. "What the hell are you doing."

"If it wasn't already obvious, then you don't wanna know."

"Did you get it?" To answer Derek's question, Scott dug through his pocket and pulled out a bullet and handed it to Derek, only for him to drop it as he passed out. Scott scrambled after the bullet and me and Stiles went to check on Derek.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!"

"Alright hold on!" After a few more seconds Scott shouted. "I got it!"

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles said before he punched Derek in the face, succeeding in waking him up.

Derek dumped out what was in the bullet, set it on fir, then pushed it in the wound on his arm.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles said after Derek healed.

"Are you okay?"

"Except for the agonizing pain?"

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said, earning him a smack in the head from me. He gave a little 'Ow' and rubbed the back of his head, looking to me and shrugging his shoulders as to say 'what?'. I just shook my head and looked away from him.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything."

"You gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" I honestly had to agree with Derek on this one but I just kept quiet for now.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"

"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

'-'


	8. Being Idiots

I was late. Again. I had that same dream last night, I can't seem to shake it. I haven't even had any visions sense I started having it. I wasn't as late as the other day, I should be able to make it to my first class. I was rushing through the parking lot when I run into Scott and Allison leaving the school.

"And what do you two think your doing?" They stood there frozen, looking like they had no idea what to say so I decided to spare them. "It fine. Go." I waved them off in the direction the cars.

"You won't tell?" Scott asked.

"Scott wha-obviously not. I mean what are friends for? I'll cover for you guys." Scott gave me one of his big smiles. Like I could say no to his puppy dog eyes even if I wanted too. Allison ran up to me giving me a hug.

"Your the best." She said into my shoulder, hugging me tight. Before she could pull away I wished her a happy birthday. She pulled away and looked at me confused. "How.." But I held my hand up before she could continue.

"I have my ways." I said all mysteriously, but in reality Lydia told me. "Go. Have fun kids," I said walking backyards to the school, "Don't do anything to crazy." I finished with a wink, turning around and walked into the school.

I was almost to chemistry when I saw Jackson also on his way. I may not like Jackson and he may be a total jackass but it was high school, I wasn't about to let that get in the way of checking on a fellow student that I would like to one day call a friend. If he can ever pull his head out of his ass that it. Stiles had called me and told me about what happened last night, so I wasn't expecting to see either him nor Lydia today. Guess I was wrong.

"Hey, Jackson." I said walking up to his side. He looked down at me with a confused look. We've never really talked before, I guess he's confused why I suddenly decided to.

"Hey?" He said, sounding like a question, with a slight frown. I wasn't going to bring up what happened last night. I mean when something bad happens to you the last thing you want is everyone knowing and bringing it up all the time. Trust me.

"Just wanted to say good morning." I said walking beside him with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Uh, it's what people normally do in the morning?" I said looking over to him, he was also looking at me.

"You never talk to me." He stated dryly, looking ahead again.

"Yeah," I shrugged my shoulders,"Sorry about that I guess, we just never seem to be in the same place. And you are kinda one of my best friends archenemies." I said lightly with a smile. That got a little sarcastic chuckle out of him. It might night be a real smile but it was something. As we came to the class room door, I stopped and looked to Jackson, trying one last thing to maybe help with feel better, a direct approach of sorts. "Smile Jackson. You may be an ass most of the time but, you have a nice smile. When its real." And with that I walked into the classroom and made my way to sit next to Stiles.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed sketching when my phone started ringing from my nightstand. Picking it up I saw it was Stiles.

"You have reached Batman's Robin, how may I help save you today?" I could hear Stiles role his eyes and sigh.

" _You're ridiculous. But I do need you._ "

I gave a dramatic gasp loud enough so he could definitely hear."You need me? Really?" I asked with fake surprise, laughing when I finished.

" _Oh my gosh, I'm being serious. Scotts not answering his phone and I found something and I don't know what to do with it._ "

"Okay, okay. I'll be over soon." I said while getting my stuff together.

" _Thank you_."

"Bye Stiles." I said chuckling at how he said that, and hung up the phone.

"What'd you find?" I asked walking into Stiles' room, scaring him.

"Why? Why must you do that?"

"It's in my nature." I said sitting on his bed like I always do when I come over.

"Wait, how did you get in?"

"Your dad let me in." And speak of the devil. Stiles' dad pops up in the door, also scaring Stiles'. I had to stifle my laugh.

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight."

"Depends on how you define 'Good news'."

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues."

"You might wanna rethink that definition."

"Enough said. What about you Robin? How you doing in school?"

"I am an A's and B's student, so okay I guess."

"Well maybe you'll rub off on Stiles a bit." Stiles looked like he was just done with this conversation and I laughed.

"I'll try my best sheriff." I finished looking at Stiles. When the sheriff left I got up and went to Stiles' desk. "What did you find?"

"Oh, right." He said turning around to grab a phone. He handed it to me with a video pulled up. I looked at the phone then back up to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Whos phon-"

"Lydia's." He cut me off.

I looked at him for a moment, mouth opening and closing. "You know what? I don't wanna know." I said looking back down at the phone to play the video. It was one that Lydia took at the video store the night before. It was of a red eyed beast jumping through one of the windows.

"You see the eyes?"

"Yup." I said still looking at the paused screen. "They're the same ones from my dream." I handed him back the phone and sat back down in his bed.

"So why did you have a dream about the alpha?" He asked but not really to me, just voicing it.

"Dreams." With that, his head shot up to me. "I've been having the same one."

"Has that happened before? Having the same dream?" I was shaking my head before he finished the question.

"No, never."

"Has it changed?"

"Just little things. Nothing important." I said rubbing my head.

"You still don't know what it means?"

"Nope. It may be a 'vision' of the future or whatever, but it's coming to me in dreams, not visions. Visions are easier to figure out, there more clear. Dreams are still dreams, confusing. And I know it seems clear, right? I mean I'm running around the school being chased by the alpha. You'd think that was pretty clear, right? But it's not" While going off on my little rant, I stood up and began pacing stiles' room, voice getting louder and more frustrated as I went on. "And on top of that, I have to relive my super realistic death every time I close my eyes." On my last sentence my voice cracked a little. I stopped looking down at my feet embarrassed.

"Hey, hey Calm down." Stiles said gently, standing up and leading me back to sit on his bed, him taking his place back in his desk chair, not letting go of my hands."We'll figure it out." He said with more conviction in his voice then I've ever heard. Looking up at him I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Stiles." And he offered me a smile back. We sat there for a moment, hands still joined, before we pulled away at the same time. Stiles scratching the back of his neck, me tucking my legs under me, clearing my throat, resisting the urge to bite my nails.

"What should we do with the video?" Stiles ask holding up the phone.

"Delete it? I don't think we need it but if you want to keep it, send it to yourself then delete it from Lydia's phone."

"Huh. Right." He said, doing what I assumed was what I just said.

"So you wanna eat junk food, play video games, and pretend to study?" I asked in the most casual way after a few silent moments.

"You know me so well." He said looking up to me, putting the phone down.

* * *

"Robin." I heard from a familiar voice behind me. But that did nothing to help with the fact that it made me jump about a foot in the air and my heart go into my throat. Turning around to face the culprit I close my eyes and take a deep breath, hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"Scott, hey. You scared me." I said trying to act as normal as possible.

"Sorry. I'm trying to avoid Allison."

"Derek?" I already knew the answer but thought I'd ask anyways.

He gave a long sigh before answering. "Yeah." He must have noticed how on edge I still seemed and maybe even heard my heart still beating faster than a race car. "You okay?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Uh, ye-yeah, mhm. I have fine p-perfectly fine." He narrowed his eyes at me with a suspicious look. "You just scared me is all."

"Your heart should have slowed by now. I didn't scare you that bad did I?"

"Bro, listening to my heart? Not cool." I really didn't care that he was, I was just trying to change the subject. He still didn't seem to believe me so I went with the closest thing to the truth as I could get. "It's just the dreams. There getting to me more and more, and being at school doesn't really help." And for the most part that was true, I just left out one very important detail.

He looked at me with worry in his eyes, nodding his head. I hugged my books tighter to my chest before he spoke. "I'm really sorry, I wish I knew how to help. And I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out to much, just a lot going on."

"Yeah, I know you do, you both do. And I understand. Stiles has been helping me out a lot." I said giving him the biggest smile I could.

"He hates me right now, doesn't he?"

I gave a sigh looking away for a moment. "He doesn't really hate you, sure he blames you." I pointed a finger at him saying. "But it was not your fault. Okay, I don't need you feeling guilty for something you couldn't have done anything about on top of Stiles acting the way he is."

"But it is my fault, I mea-" I cut him off before he could finish whatever he was about to say.

"No."

"Bu-"

"No, Scott. It was not your fault, okay? Sure you were there but you were with Allison. You may be a werewolf but your not freaking superman. And there's only one of you. Stiles will come to see that, he just need some time. You understand right? For a moment he thought he could have lost his father, the only family he has left, other than us of course. And trust me Scott, losing both your parents," I sighed shaking my head, not going any further. I've never talked with Scott or Stiles about my family. They don't know I lost both my parents or that I live with my cousin. I guess I'm just not ready for them to know yet cause when people find out, they look at me differently. And I hate it. So I stopped myself from talking more because I already slipped up. Maybe we wouldn't notice."I'll be sure to talk to Stiles again. C'mon we gotta get to class."

* * *

"I think the book just make it more obvious." I told Scott as he hid from Allison behind a book at lunch.

"She's reading anyway."

"You come up with a plane yet?"

"I think so." Stiles answered Scott while taking a bite of his apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life so now I gotta do something about it. Plus, I'm a way better Yoda than Derek." Stiles said, making me snort a laugh.

"Okay yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." By this point my face was red as a tomato from trying not to laugh.

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said trying to imitate Yoda's voice. And that was when I lost it. I leaned to the side with my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh to loud. When I looked baack up Stiles looking at me.

I just shrugged and told him. "I think you would make an amazing Yoda Stiles." But before either of them could respond a thought popped into my head. "Wait, does this make Scott ,Luke? Can I start calling you guys Luke and Yoda?" I said looking between the two with a big, stupid smile on my face.

Stiles simply said "Yes." while Scott said "Please don't." Stiles then stood up, grabbed the book Scott was hiding behind, told him he still hated him and walked away. Scott hurried to get up and I rushed to his side and whispered "Boys bathroom." to him and then ran after Stiles.

* * *

"Are you sure this is about training him and not about taking out your anger on him?" I asked Stiles after he told me his plan to throw lacrosse balls at Scott to 'teach him'.

"Mmm, maybe a little of both. Just don't tell him that."

"Yeah, I think he'll figure it out. Just don't go to hard him okay, I know you think what happened to your dad was his fault," I could tell he was about to argue so I held up my hand to stop him, "Do not argue with me. I know your mad at him right now and I get that, but he didn't let your dad get hurt on purpose, okay. He would never do that. So just don't break him, okay? And be careful."

"I promise nothing."

"Okay, I gotta get to class. Throw a ball at Scott for me, would you?"

"What happening to this not being a good idea?"

"Oh it's not, but doesn't mean it won't be fun. But still try to go easy on him. I'll see you after class." I waved to stiles as I walked off you class.

* * *

"Your thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah." I heard Stiles and Scott say as I walked up to them.

"What conversation did I just walk into?" I asked when I came to a stop next to the boys.

"Allison is the reason Scottie boy here can control himself. Kind of like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her." That statement made me look to Scott with wide eyes. When did that happen? I'm guessing by the look on his face he doesn't even realize he said it yet.

"Exactly." I'm not sure if Stiles noticed either.

"Did I just say that?" Oh, there he realized it.

"Yes you did." I answered with a cheeky grin on my face.

"I love her."

"That's great, now moving on."

"No no no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her."

"That's so cute." I said only for Stiles to look at me with his eyebrows raised.

"You're such a girl." I looked at him for a moment then down at myself, then back to him.

"Yeah, last time I checked that's exactly what I was."

"Ugh, you know what I mean. Now can we figure this out please? You can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, sorry. So what do I do?"

"I don't know yet." Stiles said jumping slightly.

"Oh no. Your getting an idea aren't you?"

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." And with that, Stiles turned and walked off, leaving me and Scott to glance at each other then rush after him.  
"Stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Stiles asked Scott. When he pulled out his keys Stiles went on."Perfect. Hold 'em up like so." He said putting this in Scotts hand and pulling it up so he was holding the key out."Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Scott nodded an answer. "Okay. Just keep holding it right there." Stiles then, with his own keys, walked over to a truck and freaking keyed the thing.

"Oy my gosh, Stiles!" How I didn't see this coming, I have no idea.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro!?" He yelled at Scott, getting the attention of the trucks owner.

"What the hell?" He said marching over to Scott with all his friends, where they started beating him up. Knowing I couldn't stop them I stomped over to Stiles and hit slapped him as hard as I could on the back of his head. I didn't comment, just started watching Scotts heart rate with Stiles. It's not like anything I said could change this situation.

"Oh, that's not okay." Stiles said at some point.

"You don't say." I said giving him an angry glare that he seemed to shrink under.

It didn't last much longer as Mr. Harris came and broke up the fight. "What do you idiots think your doing?"

"Being idiots." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

'-'


	9. When Dreams Become Reality

Mr. Harris gave Scott and Stiles detention but let me go. He may act all hard and mean on the outside but on the inside...he's still both those things but, whatever. Stiles and Scott could do with some time stuck together and maybe Mr. Harris saw that. Oh well, doesn't really matter I guess. I ended up taking Olly dinner at the shop. Now I'm in my room, sitting at my desk, editing a few pictures I've taken, when the Batman theme song starts coming from my phone.

"Is this Batman? _The_ Batman, calling _me_?"

" _Yes actually it is. We're coming to pick you up_." Stiles amused voice came through the phone.

"In the batmobile?" I asked in a hopeful voice. I also think I heard Scott laughing in the background, no doubt listening in.

" _Yes, but it got a paintjob, it's blue now_."

"Fine by me, I love blue." I said with a small chuckle. "Why are you picking me up?"

" _We gotta go to the school_." It took me a second to respond. I was trying to make sure I heard him right.

"You want me to go to the school? Now? I don't know if you realized Stiles but it's dark outside."

" _Yes I know I know. But Derek kidnaped Scotts boss cause he thinks he's the alpha and we're gonna meet him at the school cause Scott has a plan._ " He spoke so fast I only got about half of what he said.

"The hell, Derek kidnapped Scott's boss? And why the school? I mean I don't know if you've been listening to me when I talk about my dreams but I'll give you a quick run down. School at night, not good." I said pacing my room.

" _Come outside, we'll explain more. And you were always alone in your dreams, you won't be alone. You'll have me and Scott_." I thought about what he said for a moment. Stiles wouldn't ask me to come to the school if he thought I would be in danger. And I can just avoid going in the school. And like he said, I won't be alone. It's still probably the stupid decision but I'm making it anyways.

"Okay. I'm on my way down." I said then hung up the phone. I put my leather jacket over my grey, long sleeve shirt and slipped on my combat boots.

"So what's this plan of yours?" I asked once I was seated in the back seat of the jeep. (Batmobile)

* * *

When we arrived at the school I took a deep breath before climbing out of the jeep.

"This is a terrible idea."

"I agree." I said coming to stand next to Stiles

"Yeah, I know."

"And we're still gonna do it"

"Can you think of something better?"

"Probably." I mumbled to myself.

"Personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually just goes away." Stiles said to Scott.

"Yeah, me too."

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott told Stiles who moved to get some bolt cutters from the back of the jeep."He's here." Scott stated the obvious when Derek drove up. Stiles looked super annoyed but went to follow Scott anyways. Me doing the same. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked Derek before he was even fully out of the car.

"In the back." Derek answered like super obvious.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles said after he and Scott looked in the backseat. They then turned to make their way inside.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?"Derek called after them. I was watching them from my place next to the jeep.

"You said I was linked to the alpha, I'm gonna see if your right."

"Robin, lets go." Stiles said to me. I immediately took a step back raising my hands and eyebrows.

"Ha, no. I am not going in there right now." I said shaking my head.

"Well you can't stay out here." I saw him briefly look at Derek. I turned to also glance at him then back to Stiles.

"It's Derek, not the bi-" I cut myself off realizing what I was about to say.

"You were about to say 'Big bad wolf' weren't you?"

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter, okay. You got me to come here but you can't make me go inside. So just go do whatever and I'll be fine out here."

"Uh, fine. Lets go Scott."

I saw Scott hesitate for a second but after I gave him a nod he turned and followed Stiles. Leaning against the jeep, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was happy to just wait in silence, as I thought Derek would too, but I was wrong as he broke it from beside me, also leaning on the jeep. "What's your problem with the school?" I peeked one eye open, turning my head slightly, to give him a questioning look.

"Huh?"

"The school. You said you wouldn't go in, why?" Is Derek Hale trying to make small talk with me right now? I am so confused.

"That, my friend, is a long story." I said closing both my eyes again. It felt like he was about to say something else when a high pitched noise, that sounded like a cat getting murdered, rang out into the school parking lot. My eyes shot open, still leaning against the jeep I ask. "Was that Scott?" My voice holding an amused tone to it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek said with a tone that just screamed 'I'm done'. I was holding a hand over my mouth while trying not to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, it sounded like a poor cat getting murdered." I said in a low voice, still trying not to laugh. I think I may have even seen the corners of Derek's mouth twitch up but he looked the other way before I could be sure. Before we could say anything else another noise rang out. But this one didn't sound like a dying cat, it sounded like freaking bear. Derek looked around and got up from leaning on the jeep. I also stopped leaning on it but didn't walk away. "That was stupid, wasn't it?"

"Idiots." I was the only response I got. A few moments later the boys came out of the school. "I'm gonna kill both of you. What was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry didn't know it was gonna be that loud." Scott said looking a little proud of himself.

"Yeah, it was loud." Stiles said as I came to stand next to him."And it was awesome." I lightly smacked his arm and he just gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head.

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a sourwolf."Stiles said only for Scott to also hit his arm. At this point I knew something was wrong. I could feel it. And it wasn't the fact that I now noticed the vet was gone from Derek's car.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked.

"What?" Derek asked turning around to look into the car than back to us. "I didn't do anything." I suddenly got a really heavy feeling in my gut, I looked around and I didn't even have time to say anything before the alpha came up behind Derek and clawed him through the back. Blood started poring from his mouth as he was lifted off the ground. I put my hands over my mouth, backing up with the boys, before we turned and ran for the school. Stiles basically having to drag me.

We rushed in and closed the doors, holding them that way. "Lock it!"

"Do I look like I have a key!?"

"Grab something."

"What?"

"Anything!" Stiles then stood up and looked out the small window on the door. I stood up with his to see what he was looking at and saw the bolt cutters.

"No." I immediately said.

"Yes." At this point Scott had figured out what we were talking about and jumped in.

"Stiles no. Don't"

"Stiles!" I tried to grab him but he was already sneaking out the door."If he doesn't die, I'm gonna kill him."

"You and me both." I realize this is the second time me and Scott have talking about killing Stiles. We both started yelling at Stiles to run when we noticed the alpha coming out from behind the jeep. He bolted inside and put the blot cutters between the door handles. The boys slowly looked out the window, me standing behind them not really wanting to see.

"Where'd it go?" Scott asked. If the situation was a little different I would start humming the Jaws theme song. They started slowly backing away from the door, Scott asking. "That won't hold will it?"

"Probably not." We then turned around to look down the long, creepy, yet kinda cool, looking hallway. We then heard a howl and bolted into the nearest class room. "Desk!" Stiles shouted, and we all started moving the desk to block the door before Stiles said. "Stop, stop. The doors not gonna keep it out."

"I know."

"It's your boss."

"What?"

"Deaton. The alpha. Your boss."

"No."

"Yes."

"Boys!" I whisper yelled. They stopped bickering and turned to look at me. "Now is not the time!"

"Oh come on, he suddenly disappears from Derek's car then that thing shows up 20 seconds later to kill Derek."

"Derek's not dead, he can't be." I badly wanted to believe Scott but Stiles has a point when he says.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth okay, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next."

"Okay! Just, what do we do?" At that question both boys turned to look at me.

"Hey, I don't know! I told you about my dreams. They're not very helpful." Stiles walked from where he was by the desk and out his hands on my shoulders.

"Think. Was there anything in them, anything at all, that can help." I started shaking my head, not knowing what to say. Nothing seemed helpful to me and I had told Stiles everything about them. Well almost everything. He asked me once if they had changed and I answered 'No' cause at the time that was true. But sense then they have changed.

"I can't think of anything important. Other than I die."

"Which we will not let happen." Scott said coming to stand by Stiles.

"I know I've asked before but. Has anything changed?" I looked at him for a moment then to Scott then down at my feet, biting my nails.

"Robin? What, what is it?" Scott asked.

Taking a deep breath I thought there was no reason to keep this from them anymore, if there was even a reason in the first place. "Yes, something did change." I said still looking at my feet.

"What, what changed?" Stiles asked, still holding my shoulders.

I don't know why this was so hard for me to say, it seems a little stupid. But for whatever reason, it was."The alpha. You know how he was the one to always kills me?" I said looking up at the two. They both nodded and I went on. "Well," I paused, taking another deep breath, still looking at them. "He's not the one who kills me anymore." I could tell they were confused so decided to go on before they could ask questions. "He doesn't kill me anymore. Scott does." I finished looking at Scott.

Stiles also looked to Scott who had taken a step back, shaking his head. "I would never do that. You know that right?" He rushed to ask. I walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know you wouldn't Scott. But the alpha, this connection Derek says you have, he can get inside your head somehow."

"Okay, we seriously have to get out of here. Like now" Stiles spoke up from behind us."I say we get to my jeep and get the hell out of here." I nodded and we all walked over to the windows. Scott tried to open them but Stiles said they didn't.

"Then we break them."

"Which will make a lot of noise."

"Then, then we run really fast." After a moment Scott asked."Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong."

"Its bent." I was looking out the window at this point now.

"Bent? Like dented?" Stiles asked rushing to look at his jeep.

"No, I mean bent."

"What the hell?" Before anyone could say anything else something flew through the windows scaring me, I may or may not have let out a small yelp. Now sitting under the windows, Stiles shines his light over to see what was thrown through the window."That's my battery." He almost sounded offended that the alpha would even think to touch his jeep. He tried to stand up but Scott grabbed him, pulling him back down. "We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside."

"Great pep talk Stiles." I said looking over Scott at him.

"Just let me take a look." Scott said standing up to peek out the window.

"Anything?" Stiles asked and Scott shook his head. "Move now?"

"Move now." And we did, we walked into the hallway. "This way."

"No, no, somewhere without windows."

"And not the gym." I put in though I knew we weren't going to I just wanted to make sure we didn't somehow end up there.

"Every room in this building has windows."

"Well less windows."

"The locker room." Scott said. And we made out way to the locker room."Call your dad." Scott said once we got there.

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know, anything. Gas leak, fire, whatever. If that thing see's a parking lot filled with cops it'll take off."

"And what if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad."

"They have guns."

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolf's bane lased bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" They started talking about escape plans but I zoned them out, lost in thought. When they started to leave, I followed them. "What?" Stiles asked when Scott stopped him from opening the door.

"I think I heard something."

"Like what?"

"Shh, quiet." We all started slowly backing away from the door when we heard something on the other side. When Scott said hide, Stiles grabbed me and all but threw me in one of the lockers, which smelled really bad by the way. Then got in his own next to me. I tried my best to breath quietly but it was hard with my heart beating as fast as it was. I suddenly heard a scream and heard Stiles jump out of his locker, I followed seeing the janitor.

"Shh be quiet."

"Quiet? What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" The poor man did look like he was about to have a heart attack. "All of you get out. Now"

"Listen for half a second okay?"

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here now." He said herding us out of the locker rooms.

"Just one second to explain."

"Just shut up and go." Just as he finished he was pulled back into the locker room and the door slammed shut. Scott tried to get in and help him but Stiles just pulled him away and we started running.

* * *

We ran up to a door that I recognized from my dreams but before I could say anything the boys were already trying to open it.

"What the hell?"

"It's blocked." I said and they turned to look at me."This is the door that's always blocked in my dreams. I could never get it open." Scott turned and peaked through the crack in the door.

"It's a-"

"Dumpster. Yeah." I cut him off, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not dying here, I am not dying at school." Stiles was saying as we walked down yet another hallway.

"We're not going to die. Any of us." Scott said glancing at me, I ignored his look and continued to look around for somewhere to go. Somewhere but the gym.

"What is he doing? What does he want?"

"Me! Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Oh great. A psychotic werewolf that's into team work. That's, that's beautiful." Stiles said. And if it was another time, I would have laughed.

We stopped when Scott put his hand out and looked out the window to see the alpha standing on the roof, watching us. In a very creepy way, I may add. We started running again when it charged towards us, busting through the window. We ran through a door and down some stairs and down another hallway and finally stopped and hid with our backs against some old lockers. Stiles must have noticed me shaking because he grabbed my hand. I didn't look up to him, just squeezed his hand back.

The we walked down a little hallway. "All right, we have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it Something." We were standing next to an open door, we could all hear the growling getting louder. Stiles then lets go of my hand, reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys. He then throws them through the door and grabs me and Scott pushing us back. After the alpha runs through the door Stiles runs up and closes it. "The desk. C'mon the desk." Me and Scott run up and start pushing the desk to block the door. I don't know if I really helped that much but I wasn't about to just stand there and let them do everything. When we get it in front of the door the alpha pushes on it, trying to break out.

"Okay." I breathed out.

"C'mon, get across." Stiles told us. Scott let me go first and I took Stiles' offered hand, jumping over. Scott jumped over after me. Stiles then, instead of going to right way, turns and starts going towards the door.

"What are you doing!" Scott whisper yells at him.

"I just wanna get a look at it."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, he is. Now lets go!" I said.

"Look it's trapped, okay. It's not gonna get out."

"Says the person that always dies first." I said leaning past Scott. Stiles only shrugged his shoulders, turning around and climbing onto the desk.

"Yeah, that's right, we got you."

"Will you shut up?"

"I'm not scared of this thing." Just as he says that, the alpha rams into the door, making Stiles jump off the desk."I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going anywher-" Before he could finish there was a loud crashing noise inside from the alpha jumping into the ceiling. We all slowly looked up seeing it start to cave in before turning and running, again.

We were running around for awhile until we came to a stop by Scott asking."You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Both me and Stiles asked.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?"

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

"What? The hell is Allison doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know, one of you give me your phone." Stiles beat me to it, handing Scott his phone too call Allison with.

"No, it's me, where are you?...Where are you right now?...Where, where are you exactly?...Get to the lobby, go now." As we bust through the doors to the lobby we were met with Allison on the other side. "Why did you come? What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me too." Allison said looking confused.

"I asked you too?" Scott question. Allison got out her phone and showed Scott a message asking. "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" That question came from Stiles, who was standing next to me.

"No, Jackson did."

"Jacksons here too?"

"And Lydia. What's going on?" Just then Allison's phone rang. "Where are you?" She asked when she answered it, only for both Lydia and Jackson to bust through another set of doors.

"Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia asked. Before anyone answered there was a banging above us. We all looked up for a second before Scott yelled to run. And we did. Up some stairs and down another hallway and into the cafeteria.

Everyone started barricading the doors, except me and Stiles. "Scott wait, not here." Stiles said, but Scott didn't seem to hear him. Allison was also talking to him, asking questions about what was chasing us."Guys? If we just wait a seconds. Guys! Listen to me. Can we wait a second." He couldn't seem to get there attention and I could feel a headache coming on so I just yelled.

"Stop!" And they did, they all stopped and looked at me. I just pointed to Stiles and walked off to a far corner to try and gather my thoughts. I heard Stiles ask them about the windows but not getting an answer because Allison started back up with her questions. I zoned them out for the most part, only hearing a few pieces here and there. I could feel my headache getting worse but ignored it when I heard Scott say it was Derek. He started telling them it was Derek all along and he was the one chasing us around the school trying to kill us. If I were him I would have just said I didn't know who it was and they would have to accept that whether they believed me or not. And if Derek wasn't dead then he was going to be pissed at Scott for this.

I sat down at a table and put my head in my hands."Call the cops." I heard Jackson say.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. You want to hear it in Spanish? Noh!" That almost made me smile, almost. Putting my hands over my ears now to try and block out some of the noise, I faintly heard Scott ask if I was okay, him being closest to me. I didn't say anything, just gave him a thumbs up and went back to blocking out the ear splitting noise of those around me talking.

I looked up when there was banging on the door, everyone else scrambled back next to the table I was sitting at. I couldn't hear whatever Stiles was saying but there was suddenly a pair of hands on my shoulders helping me out of the chair. My head hurt really bad, my eyes felt like they were on fire and even my hearing was fuzzy. I was faintly aware of someone saying my name and dragging me up some stairs but I was just focusing on not screaming out in pain.

After another moment images started flashing before my eyes. But something wasn't right with them, they looked weird and they were going to fast for even me to see properly, and everything was quiet, I couldn't hear anything. Then suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

The next thing I was aware of was a really load noise. Like roaring. Like if Scotts roar from the parking lot earlier was on steroids. Or maybe that was just my headache talking. I just stayed where I was, not moving, for a few minutes. Everything was still fuzzy, I could hear the other talking but couldn't make out what it was. I felt something soft under my head and I looked up to find Stiles' blue jacket. The next thing I clearly heard were sirens. I slowly stood, hand on my head, groaning slightly.

"Robin!" I hear someone yell, way to loudly, and winced, using the nearest desk to help myself balance. "Sorry." I heard the voice I soon realized to be Stiles, whisper next to me. I had closed my eyes soon after seeing Stiles' jacket and I still haven't opened them. Taking my hand off the desk and trying to walk forward, I sway a little and feel Stiles grab both my arms to keep me steady. He let go momentarily and I soon felt something warm wrap around my shoulders. I open my eyes to find Stiles' jacket wrapped around me. I gave him the biggest smile I could but it fell flat as soon as it appeared.

I pulled the jacket around me tighter as I stood leaning against one of the cop cars. "How's your head?" Stiles asked quietly, setting a hand on my arm, after he and his father approached. I squinted my eyes at him and shrugged. It was honestly killing me, I just wanted to go home take a bunch of pain meds and fall asleep for about a mouth. Stiles rubbed my arm gently before walking away to go find Scott at his father request.

"You doing okay kiddo?" The sheriff asked. I just gave a small nod and tried my best to give a smile. We stood there for a few moments before the sheriff asked. "You're Isabell Black's daughter, aren't you?" I felt like my heart stopped beating and dropped to my feet. I looked up at him slowly.

"Ho-how did you know that?" I asked in a small shaky voice.

"I was on duty the night she..." He trailed off, probably not wanted to upset me anymore. "I was the one to tell your father." He was speaking in a low, quiet voice now. "Good man, your father. I was sorry to hear about his passing." I sniffed, nodding my head, not trusting my voice."I'm sorry," He suddenly said. "Now's definitely not the time for this. I just-"

"No, it's okay." I said finding my voice. And it may have been small and quiet but it didn't crack like I thought it would."And thank you." I said nodding slightly. He returned the nod as Scott and Stiles approached. I looked up to them and noticed the way Scott was looking at me. I would know that look anywhere. He overheard our conversation. Stupid werewolf hearing. He didn't say anything, just tried to give me a smile. We all got into the car and were driven home.

* * *

'-'


	10. Full Moon Affect

After that night at the school I shut myself off. I stayed in my room, not answering any calls I got. Mostly from Stiles and Scott. I didn't talk to Olly very much, just enough so he wouldn't freak out and worry about me to much. I was a little freaked out by what happened at the school, sure I was. But that's not the reason for my behavior. I still had a headache, although it wasn't as bad. And that's what I was freaked out about. That weird episode I had at the school, that has never happened before. And I may or may not have been avoiding Scott because he found out about my patents and that's not a conversation I feel like having right now. But I can't avoid it much longer as I was currently getting ready to leave for school.

"Ready to go little one?" Olly asked, using his annoying nick name he's had for me sense I was born.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" I asked in a slightly annoyed voice as I walked into the kitchen.

"Because that's what you are, little one." He said with a smile.

I sighed as I grabbed a donut from the box on the counter taking and talking through a bite. "You're ridiculous." He just laughed at me, walking to the door.

"C'mon, time to go."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Olly." I said as we pulled up to the school.

"No problem l-"

"If you say 'little one' I will poke you in the eye."

"Poke me in the eye? Where do you come up with your threats?"

"I don't know" I said looked off so the side and turning my head slightly."Words just fall out of my mouth sometime."

"Yeah, I know." He said with a laugh. I just smacked him in the arm, failing to hide my smile.

"Bye cuz, see you after school. Love you." I said picking up my bag from the floor and opening my door.

"Love you too little one." I didn't look back at him cause I didn't want him to see my smile. I would never tell him I actually kinda like the nickname.

I walked to my locker without seeing anyone I knew, thank goodness. I don't really feel like talking right now, I just want to get this stupid test out of the way first. So I dropped all the stuff I didn't need at my locker and made my way to the class room early.

I was sitting there for a few minutes just looking at my desk, biting my nails when a voice above me said. "Hey." It was quite and a little hesitant. I knew it was Stiles before I looked up. It's only now coming to me that he might think I blamed him for asking me to come to the school with them that night. I don't, but he probably thinks I do. Great going me.

"Hey." I said back with a smile, that making his smile a little as well."Sorry for not answering your calls, I was just.."

"Yeah, no it's okay."

"Stilinski, take a seat." The annoying voice of Mr. Harris rang out across the classroom.

"Talk later?" I asked. He gave me a nod and a bigger smile, making his way to the seat not far from me.

Scott came in a little later, trying and failing at talking to Allison before Mr. Harris also told him to sit down. When Stiles raced out of class after Scott I almost did too but decided againts it and tried to focus on my test.

"Hey stranger." I looked over at the voice being met with the smiling face of Stiles Stilinski.

"Hey, sorry about that Batman." I responded looking back in front of me so I wouldn't walk into anything.

"Yeah, you should be. Batman needs his Robin." That comment made my heart stutter and I almost stopped in my tracks. But I just shook it off and kept walking.

"Hey, you mind if we eat lunch anywhere but the cafeteria today?

"Yeah, of course."

We were now sitting under my locker, my old lunch place after first starting here. We were eating in silence but it wasn't a comfortable one. I could tell Stiles wanted to say something by the way he would stop eating and open his mouth then just eat something else after a moment or two. Having a good guess as to what it was I decided to just go for it. "I don't blame you." I said without looking away from my food.

"But if I didn't make yo-" But I cut him off.

"Stiles, it's fine really. And you didn't make me do anything, okay? coming was my choice and no one else's. And I ended up not getting hurt."

"Oh yeah? How's your head?" He asked looking down at me.

"It's f-" I was going to say fine, and for the most part it was. But seeing the look on his face I knew it was pointless to lie. "It's not that bad anymore. But that wasn't anyones fault. That could have happened anywhere."

"What did happen?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Honestly?" I asked looking back at him. When he nodded I went on. "I have no idea." We sat in silence for a bit before I broke it. "Can we maybe talk about something else?"

"Full moon tonight."

"Oh yeah, how is Scott dealing with that?"

"That's right, you've been avoiding him too." He said in a joking tone.

"I have not been avoiding you! Or him." I said laughed, bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Okay sure, whatever you say."

"Am I helping out with that?"

"No, you don't have too."

"I want too." That made him look down at me and nod. He then told me his plan for keeping Scott locked up and then we changed the topic to something more fun as we finished our lunch.

* * *

"You made a key?" I asked Stiles as he pulled out a key to Scotts house. When he nodded I mumbled. "That's not creepy at all." When we walking into the house a women's voice from the other room called out for Scott, walking around the corner she was met with us.

"Stiles." Stiles said with a smile. "And friend." He added quickly. I stepped forward to introduce myself but she already knew my name.

"You must be Robin." She must have noticed my confused look because she explained how she knew my name. "Scott's mentioned you before." My smile came back and I nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. McCall."

"It's nice to finally meet you too. I was beginning to wonder if this mysterious girl my son's mentioned was even real." She said with a smile of her own.

"Yup, she's real, all real." Stiles said gesturing towards me. Mrs. McCall then turned to Stiles and sees the key in his hand.

"Key." She simply said.

"Yeah, I had one made, so." Stiles said like it was no big deal that he made a copy of her house key.

"That doesn't surprise me. Scares me, but doesn't surprise me." Just then Stiles drops the bag of chains on the floor, it making a really loud noise. It being a bag of chains and all. "What is that?"

"Uhh, school project." Stiles said as he looked up from the bag.

"Stiles, he's okay, right?" Mrs. McCall suddenly asked.

"Who, Scott? Yeah, totally."

"He just doesn't talk to me anymore. Not like he used too." She said, seeming sad that Scott's been shutting her out. But of course she would be, he's her son.

"He's a teenage boy, and he's had a rough week. I sure it's nothing." I said trying to ease her mind. She looked at me with a smile and nodded.

"You guys be carful tonight." She told us as she grabbed her keys from her purse.

"You too." Stiles said in a weird way, pointing at her.

"Full moon." She said and both mine and Stiles head shot up and asked 'What' at the same time.

"Uh there's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets, brings out all the nut jobs." I sighed in relief and Stiles gave a relieved 'Oh'. "You know, it's actually where they came up with the word 'lunatic'." she said as she walked passed Stiles and to the door.

Coming into Scotts room Stiles jumped back screaming. "Oh my gosh!" When he noticed Scott sitting in his chair. "Dude, you scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet."

"Came in through the window." Yup, okay. Something is off, Scotts acting weird. I knew I got a weird feeling when I walk into this house.

"Okay?" Stiles said, probably picking up on Scotts weirder than normal behavior like I have. "Well lets get this set up." Stiles said bending down to look in the bag. "I want you to see what I brought." I was just standing behind Stiles not taking my eyes off a crazed looking Scott.

"I'm fine. Just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"Yeah, no. You got this look like the bad guy in a horror movie right now." I said taking a step closer to Stiles.

"Yeah and I really hope it's the full moon taking affect cause it's really starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine." And there he goes with that again. I think at this point we should get the definition of the word 'Fine' changed cause whenever someone says it they never really mean they're fine. "You should go now." Okay I swear his voice echoed just then.

"Alright we'll leave. Would you at least just look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it maybe you don't." I was not about to just leave Scott here alone when he's like this but as Stiles continued to talk, I could tell he was up to something. "Sound good?" Scott then slowly got out of the chair, looking just like a the crazy killer from every horror movie, and slowly walked over to Stiles, bending down to pull a chain out of the bag.

"You really think I'm gonna let you chain me up like a dog?" Again with the creepy voice echo thing.

"Actually no." Stiles said before he jumped forward and handcuffed Scott to the radiator.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"We're protecting you Scott, and everyone else." I said coming to stand next to Stiles.

"And giving you some payback." Stiles said from next to me. He had told me about Scott kissing Lydia and I wanted to punch him in the face for doing that to Stiles but I just told both myself and Stiles that it was just the full moon. "For making out with Lydia." Stiles explained at Scotts confused look."C'mon." Stiles told me, lightly grabbing my wrist to lead me out of the room."Stay here, I'll be right back." He said once we were in the hallway. I didn't argue, not wanted to be anywhere near evil Scott right now.

A few moments he came back up the stairs with a water bottle and a dog bowl with Scott name on it. I just crossed my arms and have him a narrowed eye look. "What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. I just closed my eyes and shook my head, letting his walk passed me and into the room where he gave Scott the bowl of water only to have Scott throw it back at him, yelling that he was going to kill him.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I.." I'm not even gonna pretend that one didn't hurt a little bit. "And, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"She kissed me." Scott said in a low, and still creepy, voice.

"What?" Stiles looked so hurt it almost broke my heart.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." I could tell Scott was going to say a lot more things that Stiles didn't need to hear so I walked up and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Come on Stiles, let's go." And I led him out of the room. Scott was still talking about it but for the moment I blocked him out, focusing on Stiles. "You were right, it is just the full moon. Okay?" I asked trying to look his in the eye but he was just looking at the floor. He moved to the wall and slid down it, right next to the door, and I followed.

"Guys please let me out. It's the full moon I swear." I could tell it was an act, I'm sure Stiles could too but that didn't make it any easer for him. Looking at his hands I leaning forward and grabbed one, trying to calm him down. "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please let me out, It's starting to hurt." I gave Stiles hand a squeeze, letting him now I was here, and he squeezed back.  
Scott continued to plead with us, using everything he could to get us to take pity on him and let him out. I whispered. "Don't listen too him." To Stiles and he nodded his head. I knew it wasn't that easy but I had to try anything I could.

Soon Scott started to scream and transform. We let go of each others hands too cover our ears, trying to block out the sound of our friends pained screams. After a few moments we closed the door and stopped trying to block out the noise, knowing it was no use. Stiles was rubbing his face and I was fidgeting with my hands when suddenly Stiles reached over and took my hand in his. I looked up to him but his eyes were closed so I just, yet again, squeezed his hand, and he did the same.

A little while later the screams stopped and there was some other noise coming from inside the room. We sat there for just a moment, listening, until we both jumped up and rushed into the room to find the broken handcuffs an open window but no Scott.

* * *

We were in the jeep driving around, looking for Scott when we came across a few cop cars and an ambulance. Stiles jumped out of the jeep and rushed over asking for his dad. Not seeing him anywhere and there being a dead body he was scared that it was his dad. I'll admit my heart dropped a little.

When he found him he immediately pulled him into a hug. Once they broke apart the sheriff ask. "What are you two doing here?" Seeing me walk up and stand next to Stiles. Stiles was probably about to go off with some terrible lie so I spoke up before he could.

"We were hanging out, studying a little. Stiles offered to drive me home because I didn't have my bike." The sheriff looked between us for a moment then nodded.

"Okay well, it's late. You should be getting home. Both of you." He added pointing at us.

"What happened here?" Stiles' being his normal curious self and wanting to make sure Scott hadn't killed anyone, asked his father.

"Found two bodies in the woods- Why am I telling you this? You need to go home."

"Was it an animal attack?" Stiles asked, ignoring his fathers demand to leave.

"We're not sure yet but the bodies were burned." Burned? That's odd."Okay Stiles, take Robin home then you get home yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, alright. Goodnight dad." He gave his dad another hug and I heard him whisper. "Be safe." Before he pulled away.

I gave a wave and said. "Goodnight sheriff." Before we turned and walked back to the jeep.

"We're not going home, are we?" I asked once we were back in the jeep.

"Nope." Stiles responded simply, starting up the jeep and driving away.

We drove around a little longer until we got a text from Scott telling us he was sorry and was back home safe. He also told us Derek was alive. I was relieved but I think Stiles may have just been annoyed. So Stiles took me home, we said goodnight, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

'-'


	11. The Alpha

"I am a great driver I will have you know." I said back to Stiles after he asked why I was the one driving.

"You don't even have a car!" He said from his place in the back, probably terrified about me wrecking. If is a high speed chase, I don't know what he was expecting.

"Would you rather Scott drive? He'd probably just go the speed limit." After I said that I threw Scott, who was in the passenger seat, a quick glance and added. "No offence." He just shook his head, probably also scared of me driving. "Just stop being a back seat driver Stiles and let me focus."

"There gone." Stiles said before he pulled out his radio where a voice was saying.

" _All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works_."

"Get in!" I yelled to Derek after Scott opened the door then climbed in the back. I started driving away before he even closed it all the way.

"What part of 'laying low' don't you understand?" Scott asked from the back seat.

"Damn it, I had him!" Was all Derek said.

"Who? The alpha?" Stiles asked also from the back seat.

"Yeah! He was right in front and me and the freaking police showed up!"

"Oh hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles said defending the police and his dad.

Derek glared at him before looking at Scott and saying. "Yeah, thanks to someone who made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we seriously get passed that? I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it."

"Alright!" Stiles yelled from the back, ending there tiny argument, or whatever it was. "How'd you find him?" Derek looked at him and snorted looking away. Almost making me laugh at how much he looked like a little kid when someone asked for some of his candy.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott question. I took one hand off the steering wheel, keeping my eyes on the road and said.

"I second that."

"The last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found two things, first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" Me and Stiles asked at the same time.

"Why him?"

"I don't know yet."

"What's the second?" Scott asked.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said pulling out a sketch of something. I took a quick glace and sighed looking back at the road. Allison's necklace. "What you know what this is?" Derek asked Scott when he had almost the same reaction I did.

"I've seen in on a necklace.."

"Allison's necklace." I finished for him.

* * *

"Your thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" I heard Stiles ask Scott as I walked up the them.

"Why do I always walk in on these conversations?" I asked once I got to them.

"Cause you have impeccable timing." Stiles said turning to me. "So you get back on her good side and then ask for the necklace." Stiles said to Scott.

"Or you could just tell her the truth." I said, making both boy look at me and Scott immediately say.

"What, no!" He

"I would asked 'why not?' but I realize that's a stupid question, I get why you can't tell her. But trust me when I say keeping secrets never ends well for anyone. Even if you did keep them to protect someone." I said in a serious voice, looking Scott in the eye. "And she already suspects something's up. But it's just a suggestion." My serious face falling, I looked between the boys with a small smile. "Well I got to get to class, see you guys later."

* * *

"Jackson knows." That was the first thing Stiles said as he approached me. My eyes went wide and I slowly turned to him.

"What!?"

"Yeah, he figured it out."

"Did he say the word 'werewolf'?"

"No but Scott said he implied it enough." I looked around a bit, biting my nails.

"So what did he say?"

"That he wants to be one." My shoulders dropped and my face turned to an annoyed expression.

"Of course he does. He such an idiot." I said as we started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Did you get the necklace?" Stiles asked Scott as he sat next to him and me across from him. It was a bit crowded in here right now but my mind was busy with other things to pay much attention to it.

"Not exactly.

"What happened?"

"She told me not to talk to her, ever." Stiles was stuffing his face with chicken as he listened to Scott.

"So she's not giving yo-"

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott cut Stiles off.

"Did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girl and that they're totally psychotic." As soon as Scott said that his head shot up to look at me, I just had a smile on my face and his horrified expression. "Uhhh I mean-I didn't-no-" I decided to take pity on the poor kid.

"It's fine Scott. I already know I'm psychotic." I said with a smirk, picking up my water.

"Yeah, we all know you are." Stiles said making me almost choke on my water while laughing. Scott elbowed him in the side but Stiles paid him no mind as he started talking about the necklace again. "Just steal the stupid thing."

"Can't we try at least getting to Harris?"

"My dad put him on a 24 hour protective detail, okay. The necklace is all we got."

"He's watching us. Act normal" Scott was talking about Jackson who I had my back turned too but I could feel him watching us. "Jackson's talking to me, he knows I can here him. Look at me, talk to me, just act like everything is normal."

"I can't think of anything, my mind is blank." Stiles said.

"Your mind is blank? You have nothing to say? I asked Stiles.

"Not under this kind of pressure." He said looking at me then over my shoulder. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." That made me and Scott look over to where Jackson was only to not see him there anymore." Me and Stiles just watched as Scott seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. "Scott you can't let him do this." The next thing I know Scott is snapping his lunch tray in half.

* * *

"Hey, Derek." I said casual while sitting on Stiles bed as I always do. He didn't say anything, just nodded his head at me. It's probably the best I'm gonna get from Derek Hale. "Danny on his way?" I asked Stiles who was sitting in his desk chair.

Stiles had texting me to come over and that he also asked Danny to come over so he could get him to trace the text the alpha sent to Allison the night we got locked in the school.

"Yeah, he should be here soon." Just as he said that the doorbell went off and Stiles went to answer it.

I looked over at Derek who was reading a book and thought 'Why not?' before I asked. "So, how have you been?" In a slightly sarcastic voice. I knew the answer I was just being my weird self and not wanting to sit in a silence that I thought held even a tad bit of awkwardness. He just glance up and me from behind his book and when he saw the smile on my face he just shook his head and went back to reading, if he was even reading. I just laughed and I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face before Stiles and Danny came into the room.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked Stiles after he asked him to trace the text.

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do."

"And we will once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"Well I uh, I looked up you arrest report." I looked up slowly from my own book shaking my head then went back to reading.

"I-I was thirteen. They dropped the charges." Stiles just shrugged and Danny said. "No, we're doing lab work." And moved the chair I sometimes sit in, next to the desk. "Who's he again?" I looked up at Danny's question then over to Derek, my eyes the only thing moving.

"Uh," Oh crap I should say something before Stiles ruins this. "My cousin. Miguel." My hand went to cover my mouth as to muffle my laughs. Derek looked up to Stiles then over to me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, biting my lip so I wouldn't smile to big and Derek looked back down at his book. "Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked Stiles.

"Yeah, yes he gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey Miguel, I thought I told you you could barrow one of my shirts." Derek slowly got up, throwing his book on the bed next to me, and walked over to Stiles dresser while taking off his shirt. I was trying to hold in my laughter as Stiles started talking to Danny about tracing the text again.

"Um Stiles?" Derek said turning around, holding one of Stiles' shirts.

"Yes?"

"This," Derek said holding up Stiles' shirt. "No fit."

"Then try something else on." I looked over and saw Danny still looking at Derek and I have to say I can't blame him. "Hey," Stiles started to say after Derek put a blue and orange striped shirt on. "That one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny?"

"Huh?"

"The shirt." Stiles said gesturing to Derek who looked like the grumpiest werewolf ever.

"It's uh, it's not really his color."

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball don't you Danny boy." I heard Stiles say and I almost got up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"You're a horrible person." Danny told him.

"I know it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text." But before either of them could say anything else Derek called out.

"Stiles! None of these fit." Danny then turned around saying what he needed to do to trace the text and I took pity on the sourwolf and stood up and walked over to the dresser. Derek moved out of my way as I walked up to the drawer were I dug through it until I found a large, grey T-shirt. I handed it to Derek while still try not to laugh and walked over to the desk.

"There." Danny said as he finished tracing the text. We all leaning in to read what it said. "This text was sent from a computer, this one."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked. I didn't know what to think but I knew this couldn't be who the alpha was.

"No, no no no, that can't be right."

It can't be Mrs. McCall.

* * *

"Yeah, and it looked just like the drawing." Stiles said to Scott over the phone as we sat in the hospital parking lot.

Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles wrist to bring the phone closer to him so he could talk to Scott. "Is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, something."

"I know." Stiles said to Scott as he remined him that he was playing tonight. "Look if you see my dad tell him I'm gonna be late. Alright thanks."

"You're not gonna make it." Derek said. I felt bad, this was Stiles first time playing. I had told him he could go and me and Derek could go check out the hospital but he wouldn't do it.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"Not until we find out the truth."

"By the way, one more thing." Derek said right before he slammed Stiles head into the steering wheel.

"Oh what the hell was that for!?"

"You know what that was for!" Derek said pointing a finger at Stiles."Go." He said pointing to the hospital. "Go!" He said again after Stiles didn't move from his spot. Stiles climbed out of the jeep and I went after him.

I turned around after I got out of the jeep and said. "That wasn't very nice Derek." He just kept his eyes on me and pointed to the hospital. I closed the door and followed Stiles.  
"Your head okay?" I asked as we made our may inside.

"Fine." Was all he said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I said I can't find her." Stiles was saying to Derek over the phone."Yeah, well he's not here either." Well that can't be good. "He's not here he's gone Derek." I heard as Derek yelled through the phone.

"Get out of there right now guys! It's him, he's the alpha! Get out now!"

* * *

'-'


	12. Beautiful And Interesting

_"Get out of there right now guys! It's him, he's the alpha! Get out now!"_

Me and Stiles backed out of Peters room but when we turned to leave he was standing at the end of the hall. We turned around to go the other way but a nurse stepped out, also blocking our path.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Crazy nurse lady said.

As we backed away from her as well I grabbed Stiles hand as he started stumbling over his words about Peter being the alpha and the nurse helping him.

Before he could continue his incoherent rambling Derek showed up and elbowed nurse crazy in the face, knocking her out.

"That wasn't very nice, she's my nurse." Peter said in a calm voice.

"No, she's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek responded before telling us. "Get out of the way."

Still holding Stiles' hand I dragged him behind Derek. I guess we should get to the school and warn Scott, there's nothing we can do to help Derek.

We were hiding behind a desk now and Stiles kinda looked like a fish out of water with all the failing he was doing. I would have laughed if we weren't within 50 feet of a homicidal alpha werewolf.

As Peter and Derek got farther from us we got up and headed for the door.

"Oh no, no, no, no." I mumbled as I felt my eyes starting to burn and my head hurt.

Stiles stopped when he heard me and turned around. "What? What's wrong?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders as I was holding my head in pain.

I felt myself be slowly lowered to the ground but I couldn't here anything anymore and all I could see was white.

The something that's never happened before, I felt I sharp pain in the back of my neck. The flashes started and I could see Scott. He looked like he was in pain but I couldn't see much else before they changed to what looked like a fire.

The pain in my head got worse and I was faintly aware of myself screaming as my hearing was going back to normal. The flashes soon stopped but I didn't open my eyes, I knew the light would be blinding if I tried.

After taking a few deep breaths I realized there were arms around me, so I squinted my eyes open to see Stiles holding me in his lap as we sat on the floor of the hospital. I then realized I was shaking and it wasn't from being cold.

After I few more moments I whispered. "I'm okay. I-I'm good." I started to stand up with Stiles help.

"You sure?" Stiles asked with concern in his voice. I tried to nod but realized it probably wasn't a good idea with how my head felt so I just gave him a thumbs up.

"Scott. We have to get to Scott." I said trying to take a step towards the door. I was wobbly on my feet so Stiles had to help me walk out with an arm around my waist.

He helped me into the jeep then ran around to his side and climbed in and started driving to the School.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold window hoping it would help with my head. I could feel Stiles' eyes on me every once and a while, him glancing over to make sure I was okay.

Once we arrived at the school he asked if I was okay to wait in the jeep while he went to find Scott. "Yeah, yeah I'm good, go find him and be careful." He gave me a nod before running off to the locker rooms.

After Stiles left I leaned back against the window and closed my eyes as I lifted a hand to the back of my neck. It still stung a little but there was nothing there. I don't know why it hurt, the visions have only ever made my head and eyes hurt.

Ignoring that mystery for now, I tried to shut off my brain for now because thinking only makes my head feel worse.

* * *

I had fallen asleep before Stiles got back to the jeep and I didn't wake up on the drive home. What woke me up was Stiles gently shaking my shoulder.

He walked with me to my door, making sure I got there safe. I gave him a hug goodnight and went straight to bed.

I couldn't get to sleep for some reason, I just kept tossing and turning until I got tired of it and got up.

I walked over to my desk and sat down in the dark. As soon as my back hit the back of my chair I felt something. I turned around to see a jacket, Stiles' jacket. The one he had given me the night we got trapped in the school.

I had forgotten to give it back to him. I remember how safe it made me feel when he wrapped it around my shoulders.

I grabbed the jacket off the chair and put it over my shoulders. I closed my eyes and took it deep breath. It still smelt like Stiles and that made me calm down. I never understood how certain smells made you feel different ways but I wasn't going to fight the fact that Stiles' smell made me feel safe and relaxed.

Stiles made me feel safe.

I stood from my chair and made my way back to my bed where I quickly feel asleep with Stiles' jacket tightly wrapped around me.

* * *

"You okay there little one?" Olly asked me as I just picked at my breakfast, not feeling very hungry.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep to well." I answered without looking away from my eggs.

"Robin." That made me look up at him. He very rarely, if ever, called me by my name. "Are you doing okay? Really?" He asked in a serious voice which was super rare for Olly.

I didn't know how to answer that question. I hated to lie to Olly but I didn't want to worry him and in all reality, I had no idea how I was doing.

After my father died I pushed everything down. I didn't think about him, I was too afraid that if I started to cry I wouldn't be able to stop.

And then all these dreams and visions haven't been helping. My head hurts all the time now and I'm scared to even close my eyes, not wanted to live my own death or one of those few people I have left that I care about.

So I guess I really wasn't fine. But I don't need to drag anyone down with me. So putting on the best smile I could I answered. "I'm fine Olly, really."

He nodded his head not looking totally convinced but left it be for now, which I was thankful for.

This got me thinking about Scott. He hasn't brought up my parents, I know he overheard the sheriff the night at the school but he hasn't said anything about it, which I was also thankful for.

Maybe he just knows I need time before I'm ready to talk about it. But that's just it, I don't know if I ever will be ready.

* * *

Stiles had texted me eailer but I told him I couldn't come out today. That was only half the truth. I could have if I wanted to but I told Olly I would hang out at the shop today.

I was out front throwing a football with Jimmy when I thought about breakfast this morning. If I was ever going to be ready I'm going to have to at least try.

"Hey Jimmy, I'm gonna make a phone call really quick." I said before I threw him back the ball.

I walked around the corner of the shop and leaned against the wall, pulling out my phone.

" _Batman speaking_." That brought a much needed smile to my face.

"Robin here, just wondering if we had any helpless victims to save today."

" _Ah, you missed it. Me and Scott had to save a helpless, what was your name for him? Jackass Jackson._ "

"Oh no, what did he do now?" But before Stiles could answer I said. "You know what? I don't want to know. I did call to ask you something." I said biting my nails as I started to feel nervous.

" _Oh yeah, what's that_?" I could just imagine him spinning around in his desk chair then regretting it after he got to dizzy.

"You free right now?" I said, my voice feeling smaller than normal but I just covered it by clearing my throat.

" _Yeah, what's up_?" This was harder than I thought.

"Umm..You had lunch yet?" I don't know where I was going with this but that surprised me like I'm sure it did Stiles.

" _Uhh, no I haven't_.." He trailed off, probably confused. That would make two of us.

"Well i-if your uh, your hungry we could have lunch or something we don't have to we can just hang out or you don't even have too I me-" I started rambling, trying and failing at sounding casual but he cut me off before I could make a bigger fool of myself.

" _Hey, hey Robin, you okay_?" The question confused me at first until I tried to say something again and realized my voice had gone higher and my eyes were watering.

He obviously couldn't see that but he must have heard it in my voice. So clearing my throat I answered. "Yeah, no I'm okay, just uh, I guess I wanted to talk." And before I could go off on another rant me answered.

" _Yeah okay. Are you at home? I'll come pick you up_."

"No, I'm not at home. Remember that mechanics shop you picked me up from awhile ago?"

After I got off the phone with Stiles I went to the bathroom to make sure I didn't look as bad as I felt.

I walked out of the shop when Stiles jeep pulled up and waved him over.

"Hey." He said after he approached me.

"Hey." I said back with a small smile. "Um, you mind coming in for a minute? There's someone I want you too meet."

"Okay." He said nodding his head. I led him inside and over to where Olly was saying something to Jimmy before he ran off with a smile on his face. I smiled as the tall boy ran passed us and walked up to Olly.

"Hey Olly, this is Stiles. One of my friends I've told you about. Stiles this is Olly, my cousin."

"So you really weren't making them up." Olly teased as he shook Stiles hand.

"Shut up." I said as I hit him in the arm just earning myself a chuckle. Stiles looked like he didn't really know what to say so before the silence good go on for to long I spoke up. "Me and Stiles were gonna go get some lunch or something. That's okay, right?" I asked Olly.

"Yeah, that's fine," He then turned to Stiles and said. "Take care of my little cuz because if anything happens to her and I learn you had anything to do with it, well, let's just say they would never find the body." My eyes were wide as I looked at Olly. Stiles eye's were just as wide as he looked from Olly to me.

"Olly!" I said hitting his arm again.

"What?" He asked like he had no idea what he said.

"Okay, we're going now." I said as I walked forwards and grabbed Stiles wrist and led him out, grabbing my bag and camera on the way. Before we stepped outside I called back to Olly. "Bye cuz, love you!" I heard him call out the same thing as I turned and led Stiles to the jeep, still holding his wrist.

"Your cousin scares me." Stiles said after we got into the jeep.

I leaned my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Sorry about him."

He chuckled and I looked over to him. "Where are we going?" He asked, also looking at me.

"Curly fries?" Was all I had to say before Stiles' smile grew and we drove off.

"Want to try?" I asked Stiles as we walked through one of my favorite parts of the woods. I held out my camera to him with my eyebrows raised.

"I don't think I'd be any good." He said putting his hands up.

"Well you never know. C'mon, give it a try." He sighed and took the camera from me.

"How does this even work?" I laughed a bit and walked over showing him how to take pictures. "What do I take one of?"

"Just whatever you like. Something you find beautiful or interesting." I said as I continued to walk forward. Stiles was looking down at the camera in his hands with an odd look on his face. "Here like this." I said as I pointed to a flower I saw on the ground.

"If I break this, it's your fault." He said before taking a shot of the flower. I just smiled and shook my head. "Okay, here." He said trying to give my camera back to me.

"Oh no, keep it the rest of the walk, take more pictures." I said refusing to take the camera.

"Fine but I'm only taking pictures of stuff I find 'beautiful and interesting'." He said quoting me.

"Works for me." I said with a laugh.

We continued to walk for awhile before we came to a cliff that had a good view of Beacon Hills.

I went ahead of Stiles and sat down looking over the town. I hadn't been sitting long before I heard my camera go off again and I looked over to Stiles to see him looking down at the camera with a smile on his face.

I'll look at the picture later and see what he got one of.

We sat there enjoying the view in silence for awhile. I told Stiles I wanted to talk but I really didn't and I was already feeling better just being with him.

He didn't say anything either, maybe feeling that I just wanted to sit in silence.

We walked out of the woods a little later and Stiles drove me home. I went up to my room and plugged my camera into my laptop looking at the pictures we took today.

There was some silly ones that didn't look to good because this wasn't a camera for selfies. There were some goofy ones I took of Stiles on our walk in the woods and also some scenery ones. As I got into the ones Stiles took I couldn't help but smile. He wasn't a bad photographer.

As I got to the last picture my smile fell but soon came back even bigger than before.

It was a picture of me after I sat down looking over the town. He really was a good photographer.

* * *

'-'


	13. The Dance

**Thank you so much for your reviews everyatom, they mean so much to me and I'm glad your liking the story so far.**

* * *

"Don't look so excited, it's embarrassing." I said to Stiles after we saw Lydia. We were looking at dresses for the formal and Allison said she was going to make Lydia go with Stiles. I didn't even try to fight that fact that that made me a little jealous.

I hate jealousy, it's such a horrible emotion.

As Lydia stacked dress after dress in Stiles' arms I couldn't help the little chuckle I let out. I had found and bought my dress already and it got the Lydia stamp of approval. It was red lace with an illusion neck line, flared out around my waist, and came just above my knees.

Allison pulled off a dress and held it up only for me to shake my head. She put it back before looking for another one.

I was looking at a dress with my back turned to Allison so when I heard his voice my head shot up and I froze a second before turning around to be met with the face of Peter Hale.

"Sorry but, considering your skin tone I'd go lighter." He was saying to Allison.

"Cause I'm so pale?" She asked as I walked up beside her, glaring at peter.

"Thanks for you help, but we've got it." I said in the polite tone I could muster but it definitely sounded forced.

He ignored me as he grabbed a dress from behind him and held it up to Allison's had. "See." He said about the dress. Does he know how creepy talking about everyone's skin is?

I pulled Allison's hand away from him before saying. "Really, you should leave now." Finally acknowledging that I was here, he looked down at me with that annoying ass smirk. After he looked at me for a moment his smirk fell flat, replaced with a look I couldn't quite place.

He soon recovered, annoying smirk back on his face. But before anyone could say anything else a women's voice rang out over the PA. " _Attention, shoppers. The owner of a blue Mazda, license plate 5UN l768."_

"Did she just say a blue Mazda?" Allison whispered.

" _Your car is being towed_."

"Crap, that's my car." She said about to run out but looked at me first.

"Yeah, go." I said nodding.

Peter stood there for a moment before speaking. "I have to say, Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember. You can't be everywhere all the time."

But before he walked away he looked at me with the same look from earlier and muttered. "Interesting."

Interesting? The hell is that supposed to mean? I couldn't think on it for much long as Scott came out of hiding and ran up to me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked in a rush, probably wanting to check on Allison.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Go check on Allison." He looked at me for a moment longer then ran off.

As soon as the chills going up my spine stopped I went over to find Stiles. He was holding many dresses outside a dressing room as Lydia tried them on.

"This the date you always dreamed of?" I asked sarcastically as I walked up to him.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said while dropping a dress and while trying to pick it up he dropped another one. I just stood there laughing at him. He eventually dropped all the dresses and just looked at my laughing form. "You could have helped me."

"Yes, I could have." I said still laughing. "But it was more fun to watch."

"You're a horrible friend." I tried my best to stop laughing as I walked closer to him.

I bent down to help pick up all the dresses and set them in a nearby chair.

After Allison and Lydia found their dresses Stiles drove me home and I wished him a goodnight.

Olly wasn't home tonight and I decided to sit on the couch while watching a little tv and reading and before I knew it, it was the next day.

I hope this not sleeping thing doesn't become a habit.

* * *

Finishing up my slightly messing crown braid for the dance I was thinking about my shoes. I wanted to wear my red high tops but Lydia bought me a pair of lace up red heels and I didn't want to not wear them, that would be rude.

So I decided to wear the heels and just put the shoes in the car. I was barrowing Olly's car. I was also picking up Scott.

Finally getting on these complicated shoes and grabbing my bag, I headed out of my room.

"Hey Olly, I'm gonna go now." I said as I walked into the living room. When Olly looked at me he let out a breathy chuckle. "What?" I asked worried. I probably looked stupid, great.

"That dress." Was all he said. What did that mean?

"What? What's wrong with it?" I asked looking down at it.

"If you hair was lighter you would look just like her." I bit my lip and looked back down at my dress. My mother always loved the color red.

"Thanks Olly." I said looking back up at him, meaning way more than just saying I looked like my mother.

"No problem little one." He said walking over to me with his keys. "Be carful tonight, okay?"

"Promise." I said taking the keys and giving him a quick hug. "Don't throw any wild parties while I'm out okay?" I said suddenly getting nervous about the dance, there will be a lot of people there.

And basically reading my mind, Olly said. "Hey don't think about the people. Just have fun with your friends, okay?"

"Okay." I said taking a breath. "Love you cuz, see you later."

"Love you too little one." He said giving me another quick hug before I made my out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. McCall." I greeted with a smile after she opened the door.

"Oh, you look beautiful," She said moving aside to let me inside. "And please, call me Malisa."

"Thank you." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Scott!" She called out, looking up the stairs.

"Coming!" We heard Scott yell out before we saw him run to the top of the stairs.

"Well, don't you look very handsome." I said in a playful way, reaching out to brush the shoulder of his suit jacket.

"So do you-I mean beautiful, not handsome." I just laughed along with Mrs. McCall while Scott looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Oh pictures!" She said suddenly, running out of the room.

I looked over to Scott before speaking. "That's not gonna work to well, is it?" I said gesturing to my eyes.

"I'll just blink a lot."

"Ah, good plan." I said right as Mrs. McCall came back.

We took a few pictures and maybe got a few good ones before we had to leave.

When we arrived at school I grabbed my bag that has my shoes and a hoodie in it planning on dropping it off at my locker.

Once I got to the gym I looked around feeling nervous with all the people and started to bite my nails. I made my way over to the bleachers, in the shadows, where there were less people.

After a bit I spotted Stiles and Lydia dancing and that stupid pang of jealousy came up in my stomach but I pushed it down like I do with everything else and went back to watching everyone.

After coach chased Scott around and caught him dancing with Danny and that whole thing, I got up and started to walk out of the gym.

Before I could walk out the door a hand grabbed my wrist. I quickly turned around and saw it was Stiles.

"Where are you going?" He asked, still holding my wrist.

I looked back into the gym at all the people then back to Stiles. "I uh, well..Needed some air I guess." And if I stay in there alone much longer I might have a panic attack.

"How about a dance first?" He asked, now holding my hand. I looked down at our hands then back at the crowed. There were a lot of people, but it was Stiles. He always made me feel safe and relaxed.

After thinking for a bit I nodded with a smile and let him lead me out to dance. As we got closer I tightened my grip on Stiles' hand.

We got out onto the floor and I'm pretty sure I was shaking now. Stiles turned around to face me and grabbed both of my hands but when I didn't look at him, keeping my eyes on all the people, he put one hand on my chin and gently turned my head so my eyes would meet his.

"Don't look at them." He said, never breaking eye contact. "They're not here, it's just you, okay?"

I nodded, calming down slightly before adding. "And you." He smiled and I moved my hands to rest on his shoulders.

He seemed hesitant to do so at first but he soon put his hands on my lower back. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing rather than all the people around us.

After a few moments I moved my hands farther around Stiles neck and rested my head on his chest, eyes still closed, and took a deep breath, relaxing.

I let a smile make its way onto my lips as I felt him tighten his grip on me. I don't know how long we stayed there dancing, if you could call it that, but I didn't care, it felt right.

We did stop at some point even though I could have stayed there forever.

"Where's Lydia?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't dancing with her.

"Looking for Jackson." He said not sounded as upset as I would imagine him being about it.

"How long has she been gone?" I hadn't seen her nor Jackson in a while, I wonder if she found him. The sudden thought came to mind. The alpha. "Stiles, we need to find her now. I have a bad feeling."

He looked at me concerned but just nodded as he followed me out of the gym where we both pulled out our phones but before we could even dial a number we ran into Jackson.

"Jackson." I said walking up to him. "Have you seen Lydia?"

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked when Jackson didn't answer.

"I-I was out behind the school and I...I-I was out."

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Jackson?" Stiles said when he still wasn't saying anything.

"What did you do?"

* * *

"Lydia!" Me and Stiles were both yelling as we ran onto the lacrosse field.

"Lydia! Run!"

"Don't kill her, please." Stiles said to Peter after we reached Lydia. He had already bitten her but we can worry about that later.

Peter was crouched over Lydia, Stiles in front of him with me on his right.

"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek." Peter said calmly. How are we supposed to know where Derek is?

"W-what?"

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale." Oh thanks for clearing that up, I thought you meant the other Derek we knew.

"How would we know that!?" I asked wanting to rip all his big bad wolf teeth out.

"Well I would normally have you find out for me but I'm pressed for time and I doubt you know how to yet," He was saying while looking at me. What the hell does he mean by that? "But Stiles here is the clever one and because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth or I will rip her apart."

"Look I don't know, okay? I-I swear I have no idea."

"Tell me!" Peter shouted making me turn my head it was so loud.

"Okay okay, look I think he knew." Stiles started to say.

"Knew what?"

"I think Derek knew he was going to be caught."

"By the Argents." No by the freaking Easter bunny.

"Yeah, when they were shooting at him and Scott. I think he took Scotts phone."

"Why?"

"They all have JPS now. So if he still has it and it's still on. You can find him."

* * *

"His username is 'Allison?" Peter asked after stiles typed it on a laptop. "His password is also 'Allison'?"

"You sure you still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked and Peter face was priceless. I probably would have laughed if he couldn't kill us so easily.

"Wait what? That's were they're keeping him?" Stiles asked after we got the JPS for Scott's phone pulled up.

"His own house?" I question. Is that ironic or no? Guess it doesn't really matter.

"Not at it, under it. I know exactly where that is." Peter said before we heard a roar or howl, I'm not even sure at this point. "And I'm not the only one."

Peter then collected all his stuff and put it in his car, preparing to leave.

"Give me your keys." He said to Stiles.

"Careful, she grinds in second." Stiles said in a dry voice while handing Peter his keys which Peter just bent before handing them back to Stiles. Was that really necessary.

Right as Peter was about to open the car door Stiles asks. "So you're not going to kill us?" I smacked him in the arm and looked at him with wide eyes. That's like reminding a teacher about a pop quiz they were going to give you that day. But this one ending in death.

"Don't you understand yet?" Peter questioned after taking a few steps towards us, resulting in us taking one back and grabbing each others hands. "I'm not the bad guy here." I snorted in disbelief only to immediately shut up when Peter looked at me.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"

"Sense you've helped me Stiles, I'm going to offer you something in return." Oh this can't be good. "Do you want to bite?" My eyes went wide and I looked up to Stiles to see his own wide eyes staring back at Peter.

"What?"

"Do you want the bite?" This isn't the time and I realize that but I can't help my brains train of thought most of the time but 'the bite'? They really need to call it something else. "If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us." Well thank you captain obvious, I thought he would turn into a unicorn.

"Like you?" I tightened my grip on Stiles hand causing him to look at me. I really didn't want him to do this, he was already a good enough Batman, but who am I to tell him no?

"Yes, a werewolf." Peter responded, sounding impatient. "Would you like me to draw you a picture?"

"That night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a pack, could have just as easily been you." I love how they're having this conversation like I'm not even here. "You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching his become stronger and quicker and mo-"

I don't know where this sudden courage came from but it came from somewhere and I stepped forward slightly and cut Peter off. "Enough. You got what you wanted now leave." I said in the most stern voice I could muster right now.

Peter didn't seem to surprised by my attitude but Stiles seemed to as he tightened his grip on my hand like I had done earlier.

Peter just smirked at me before turning back to Stiles and grabbing his arm, bringing it up and asking. "Yes or no?" As his fangs grew longer and he was about to bite Stiles, Stiles ripped his arm out of Peters grasp.

"I don't want to be like you." He stated.

"You know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'. You may believe you're telling the truth, but you're lying to yourself."

"Leave." I said again, starting him in the eyes and surprising myself.

Peter turned to leave, not because I told him to obviously he was already leaving. But as he opened the door, right before he got in the car he turned back around and looked right at me and said. "You look just like your mother in that dress."

What!? What?

That's the only word that seems suitable for this situation. Did Peter somehow know my mother? Was he just messing with me? What is happening?

I was just frozen, staring at where Peters car was park moments ago trying to process what he said before Stiles pulled on my hand.

"You okay?" He asked now standing in front of me.

It took me a moment to answer. "I honestly don't know right now but...Let's just, let's get to the hospital."

Stiles nodded his head and led me out of the parking garage where we started out journey to the hospital.

* * *

'-'


	14. More Questions

As soon as the elevator opened me and Stiles rushed out only to run into his father.

He grabbed Stiles and said. "You know it's a good thing we're in a hospital cause I am going to kill you." While he was talking I tried to sneak by but he turned and pointed to me. "Don't move."

I froze before moving back next to Stiles. "I lost the keys to my jeep we had to run all the way here."

"Stiles! I don't care." You know those moments when you're over at a friends house and their parents start yelling at them and you just kinda look off and admire their walls. Yeah, this was one of those moments.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"They don't know." The sheriff responded in a much lower and calmer voice. "partially cause they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood but there's something else going on with her." I started to get even more worried now, if the bite doesn't change her, it will kill her. And if she's not getting better...

"What do you mean?" I asked from beside Stiles.

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock." The sheriff said sounding confused. "Did you guys see anything? Do you have any idea who or what attaced her?" Yeah, a homicidal alpha werewolf.

"No, no." Poor Stiles, I know he hates lying to his dad. I was looking at the ground as I grabbed Stiles hand to let him know I was there for him. "No idea."

"What about Scott?"

"What about Scott?" I asked looking up from the ground. Where was Scott? Was he okay? I hadn't even thought about it until now.

"Did he see anything?"

"Wh-Is he not here?" Stiles said, voicing my own thoughts.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cellphone, I got no response." And you're not going too. Me and Stiles looked over to see Jackson, who only shrugged.

"And your not going to get one." I guess Stiles is the psychic now.

* * *

"We're going to find Scott." Stiles said as he walked into the waiting room with Jackson. I stood up and Stiles immediately put a hand up and said. "Not you."

"What? Why?" I asked taking a step closer.

"It's too dangerous and.." He trailed off gesturing to my dress. He had a point. Going after Scott and probably running into the alpha in a dress was not the best idea.

But I really didn't want Stiles running into danger with Jackass Jackson as his only backup. Stiles took another step forward and put his hands on his shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I'll be fine, I just need you to stay here. Okay?" I hated seeing this look in his eyes and I knew arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere this time so I just nodded.

Stiles also gave me a nod and when he turned to leave I grabbed his arm, spun him around and wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I could.

"Be safe or I'll kill you myself." He nodded his head from where it rested in the crook of my neck. "And that's a promise."

When we pulled away he had a small smile on his face and he said. "I better be safe then because I know how you never break a promise."

"Never." I said, hands resting on his shoulders before I let them drop to my side and watch as Stiles walk away.

Why didn't I just kiss him?

* * *

"Shut the door." Scott whispered to us as we snuck into Lydia's hospital room.

I for some reason let Stiles shut the door and watched as he made as much noise as humanly possible.

Me and Scott shared a glance where I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

When Stiles finally got the worlds squeakiest door closed and locked he looked over to our faces and asked a very innocent. "What?"

I just stood up and offered my hand to help him stand as well.

We walked over to stand next to Lydia where Scott moved her arm so he could reach the part on her side that the bite was.

Moving her hospital gown a little, he moved the bandage so we could look and see if the bite had healed.

Stiles looked away when Scott moved the bandage and asked. "Is it completely healed?"

"No, not at all." Scott said sounding confused.

"I don't get it, the doctors said she would be fine."

"But the bites not healing like it did for me."

"What does that mean?" I asked from beside Stiles.

"It means she's not a werewolf."

"Then what the hell is she?"

I have so many questions right now.

* * *

"Be carful, 'I' will get stuck." I said walking up to Stiles as he was looking into a vending machine.

I must have scared him because when he turned to me his hand was on his heart and he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you sure your not a ninja?" He asked, also in an annoyed voice.

"Who knows." I said with a smirk and shrugged. He just shook his head and turned back to the vending machine.

"Does 'I' really get stuck?" He asked turning back to me.

"Yup" I said, going to lean against the wall. I may or may not have had a small nap where I saw Stiles pulling the vending machine over. It was refreshing to have a small dream like that, I haven't had one in awhile. All they are these day are of death and I'm getting really tired of it.

He looked between me and the vending machine a few times before a small smirk came to his lips and he pushed 'I'.

"Stiles! I said it would get stuck." I said standing up to look into the machine to see a Reese's stuck.

His smirk grew into a smile as he looked down at me. "That was so cool."

I couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto my lips. We stood there looking at each other, smiling. And before we could realize that we were just grinning like idiots a loud scream rang out.

"Lydia?" I said/question.

"Lydia." Stiles stated before we both took off running to her room, calling her name.

"What the hell was that?" Mrs. McCall asked as she rushed into the room with us, Lydia's father behind her.

She wasn't in the room so we all made our way to the bathroom. The water was still running but Lydia wasn't in here either.

Mrs. McCall turned off the water after me and Stiles stepped back. I looked over and saw the window open. Many thoughts coming to mind, none of them good one.

I nudged Stiles with my arm, not taking my eyes off the window until he saw.

* * *

"This was the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked Stiles after he gave him Lydia's hospital gown. "We'll find her guys, don't worry." Scott said after Stiles nodded with a worried and sad look on his face.

"Just shove the thing in your face and lets find her." Stiles said cranking up the jeep only to be scared by Allison who was creepily walking in front of it. "Wow!"

"What are you doing here? Someone is going to see us." Yeah, Scott and Allison got this Romeo and Juliet thing going on right now.

"I don't care, she's my best friend and we need to find her before they do." Allison said from outside the passenger door.

"I can find her before the cops can."

"How about before my father does?"

"Isn't that just perfect." I mumbled to myself, only being noticed by Scott's werewolf hearing, but he only glance back at me with an agreeing look before looking back to Allison as Stiles asked.

"He knows?"

"Yeah and I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's."

"Search party." Scott said looking back at us.

"It's more like a hunting party."

"Get in." Scott told Allison as he opened his door so she could climb in the back seat with me.

Again, in another situation I would have laughed. Scott hanging his head out the window like a dog.

We soon pulled over and made our way through the woods where we ended up at the old Hale house.

"She came here?" Stiles turned and asked Scott. He sounded like he was just done with this house. Like he wanted to reset it on fire until it was a big pile of ash. I don't blame him, this place always makes me feel weird.

"This is where the scent leads."

"But has Lydia ever been here?" He asked looking back at Allison and Scott again.

"Not with me." Allison said.

Scott just shook his head and when Stiles looked to me I did the same.

Me and Stiles walked forward more, ahead of Allison and Scott as they talked.

I followed Stiles as he was looking at something on the ground and noticed the back wire after he moved some leaves.

"Woah hey, look at this." He said going down to touch it. "I think it's a trip wire."

"Don't tr-" I was trying to say but I was cut off by Stiles tripping the trip wire. How did that seem like a good idea to him? Trip wires never mean good news.

I looked behind me when I heard the leaves ruffling and had the urge to laugh and smack Stiles on the back of the head at the same time.

I went with the latter and smacked Stiles and when he looked at me, rubbing the back of his head I just motioned to Scott without taking my eyes off the face of the idiot sitting in front of me.

"Oh." Was all he said when he saw Scott hanging upside down by one foot.

"Stiles, next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it."

"Yeah, noted."

"Obviously." I said in a flat tone looking back to Stiles. He just shrugged his shoulder at me before we started walking over to Scott only to Stop when he said.

"Wait, wait! Some ones coming, hide." For some reason we all just stood there, like those idiots who always get killed first in horror movies. "Go!" Scott said after we didn't't move.

Stiles grabbed my hand while I grabbed Allison's arm and we ran behind a large tree. Great hiding place, I know, but we're in the middle of the woods, it doesn't get much better.

"Scott." Mr. Argent greeted as he crouched in front of Scott.

"Mr. Argent."

"How you doing?"

"Oh you know, just hanging out." I'll have to remember to thank Scott for saying that later. Although it may be hard, me trying to avoid him more and more lately. It was nothing he did, I could just tell he wanted to say something about what he heard the sheriff say that night at the school and I still didn't want to have that conversation.

When I came out of my thoughts I heard Mr. Argent asked Scott if he knew what a 'hemicorporectomy' was. It didn't sound very fun whatever it was.

And I soon came to learn that it in fact, was no fun. Unless you find getting chopped in half fun.

After Mr. Argent and his little boy band of hunters left, we all ran out from hiding and over to Scott.

"You okay?" Allison asked.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad."

"Guys, help me with this." Allison said as she made her way over to the traps hold thing. I don't know bro, I don't know traps.

"Thanks, but I think I got it." Scott said after we turned around to see him on his feet.

"Pft, alright mister wolf man, lead the way." I said gesturing towards the house. Scott just shook his head, smile still in place, and walked towards the house with the three of us following.

* * *

When I got home that same night it was late but Olly was still awake. He would probably never say, but I know he was waiting to make sure I got home okay.

I told him goodnight and went off to my room but, yet again, I couldn't get to sleep. Or maybe I just didn't want too, I'm not sure anymore.

I decided I would sketch, I haven't done so in awhile and I miss it.

Sitting at my desk, I pulled out my sketch book and after flipping through the pages I filled I stopped on one and smiled down at the face of Stiles. I sketched him in class one day when he sat beside me.  
He had the cutest look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out and I don't think it was anything to do with class that day. Probably werewolf stuff.

Shaking my head I turned the pages until I came to an empty one.

The things I sketch can very a lot. I can sketch a beautiful landscape to the worst scene in a horror film. I blame that on the dreams and visions.

I don't know where this idea came from, I just kinda stared to sketch it. It was a small hand holding the stim of a beautiful rose. Only the hand was holding it to tight and blood started pouring out the fist that was clinched around the rose.

Putting my pencil down, I rubbed my face with my hands and looked up at the pictures hanging from the board resting on the back of my desk.

My eyes landed on the one of me and my father the first time he took me to ride dirt bikes. It was one of my favorite pictures of us. He looked so happy, we both did. It was after we moved away and probably the first time I had on a real smile after my mother died.

I stared to tear up thinking of the memory, looked away and shook my head, not letting myself cry.

I opened up my laptop and pulled up some pictures I took. I came across one I took awhile ago of Stiles and Scott. It was one of my favorites of them. They had their arms thrown over each others shoulder and their smiles were as big as can be as they looked at the camera.

Smiling at the memory I went through a few more picture before I had to close the computer because it was hurting my eyes. Not sure when the last time I was headache free. They had been because of the dreams and visions but now I think it's the lack of sleep. And my pain meds don't help that much anymore.

Just sitting there in the dark, my thoughts drifted to Lydia. I was worried for her. She was out there in the woods all alone, probably freezing. We had never gotten super close but Lydia has been nothing but nice to me, which surprised me a little.

Deciding that was enough depressing thoughts for now I stood but from my desk and walked to the corner of my room, that was in front of my bed, and sat down in my bean bag chair.

I looked over to my nightstand to check the time on my alarm clock to see it was already passed 3am. Sighing I leaned back and closed my eyes thinking about how much I was dreading school tomorrow. Or today, whatever.

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, my clock said it was a few minutes before 6am.

I dragged myself out of the chair and headed for my bathroom where I planned on taking a long, hot shower.

By the time I was done Olly was awake and had made coffee. I don't like coffee, hate it actually, but that didn't stop me from downing a whole cup in one go.

I eventually finished getting ready for school and made my way out of the apartment giving Olly a lazy goodbye, dragging my feet as I went.

* * *

'-'


	15. Prison Break

"Even for a werewolf, I say you have to be desperate to eat some ones liver." I said as I walked up to the school with the boys.

"I didn't say she ate it, I said it was missing. And so what if she ate it, it's the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles responded.

"I never ate any ones liver." Scott said from my right.

"Yeah, because when it comes to werewolves you're a great model for self control." Stiles said from my left.

"You okay, Robin?" Scott asked after I yawned for what felt like the thousandth time today.

"Yup." I said through my yawn. I looked up to seem both boys looking down at me with disbelieving looks. "No really, I just got to sleep late last night." I said while trying to smile but only giving them another yawn.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he could, to tired to even think about what he was going to say. "I'm gonna go ahead, there's something I got to do before class, " I said walked forward. "I'll see you guys later."

I saw Stiles going to say something again but stop short as I ran off, not giving him the chance.

I didn't have anything to do before class so I dropped all my stuff at my locker and made my way to the library where I like to go when I need quiet.

There weren't many people in here right now, it being so early. I made my way to one of the back rows that never seems to have people in it. I sat on the floor and pressed my back against the bookshelf and close my eyes.

I stayed there, trying to collect my thoughts, until the bell rang and I made my way to class. Not feeling any better.

* * *

I went through the whole school day basically in a daze, while also trying to avoid anyone I knew.

I saw Stiles walking towards me once but I was able to get away before he got to me. I felt bad for avoiding him I just needed to be alone. At least I think that's what I need.

I was eating dinner with Olly right now and I think he could tell I wasn't having a good day because he seemed to be trying to cheer me up.

"We could watch a horror movie with all the lights off and I promise I won't bail out this time." That made me smile, remembering the last time I tried to get Olly to watch a horror movie with me and he made me leave the kitchen and hallway lights on an he still couldn't sit through the movie.

"Tempting." I said picking as my food rather than eating it. "But I think I'm just gonna turn in early tonight."

"You sure? This is a once in a life time opportunity." He said pointing his fork at me. He did say he would never watch another scary movie again after last time, and he didn't even finish that one. A small smile started making it way onto my lips and Olly asked. "Is that a yes?"

"Okay." I said nodding. I don't know why I even liked horror movies anymore because it seems every time I close my eyes I live one, but for some reason I still do. Maybe it's because I know the movies aren't real, that they won't happen. I'm not even going to try to understand my own brain.

Olly held up his end of the deal and watched the whole movie, well he didn't move but he looked away a few times. One time he almost jumped out of his seat and I couldn't stop laughing at him. He really did know how to make me feel better.

Stiles had called me, not long after the movie ended, and told me that they found Lydia. I felt a big weight lift off me and I felt better than I have in days, and I was able to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Allison asked Lydia as we stood outside the school doors.

"She's Lydia Martin, of course she's ready." I said giving Lydia a smile.

"Robin's right, and it's not like my Aunt's a cereal killer." Lydia said before opening the door and walking into the school.

"You know she didn't mean that, right?" I asked Allison. I didn't think she took Lydia seriously but I just wanted to be sure.

"I know." Allison responded with a smile before we walked into the school behind Lydia. Once we got inside, Lydia was standing there looking at everyone who had stopped to stare. She got lost in the woods, she didn't grow another head. People need to mind their own business.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered to her.

"Definitely the nine pounds." I added.

Lydia flicked some hair from her eyes before she walked to her locker. Me and Allison shared a smile and walked off after her.

* * *

I was sitting on top of the bleachers, in a corner, sketching a lacrosse player, number 11, as they jumped over another player. It was the time Scott jumped over a player during a game. I always thought it looked cool, so I decided to draw it.

I looked up as Scott and Stiles were walking up to the benches and we waved at each other, I got a bright smile from Stiles that I returned.

I looked back down to finish my sketch but when I heard coach blow his annoying whistle, I looked back up to watch. As soon as I saw Scott run out of the goal to tackle another player I laughed slightly. I knew this had to be Stiles' plan for Scott to find the other werewolf, and it may not be the smartest but it sure was funny to watch.

I closed my sketch book, resting it in my lap, as I leaned forward and watched Scott run out of the goal and tackle a player every time coach blew his whistle.

After the police came and took a boy, I knew to be Isaac , off the field, I made my way down and over to where the boys were talking where Scott informed me that he was the new werewolf.

"His father's dead." Scott was telling us as he listened in on the cops talk to Isaac. "They think he was murdered."

"Is he a suspect?" I asked as the cops led Isaac away.

"I'm not sure." Scott answered, still watching them.

"If he his, they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles told as.

"Like over night?" Yes Scott, that is how 24 hours works.

"During the full moon."

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott questioned.

"People, good." Stiles trailed off, giving me enough time to finish for him.

"Werewolves, probably not so good."

* * *

As I walked away from my locker, I saw Lydia talking, more like trying to talk, to Jackson. I kept walking towards them, trying to listen. Knowing Jackson, he was probably being his normal jackass self.

And as I heard him not even letting Lydia thank him for saving her life, my thoughts were confirmed. Having enough of Jackson's stuck up attitude, I marched up to them and stopped slightly in front of Lydia.

"You know what Jackson, you need to back off. She was just trying to thank you, even though you don't deserve it. So how about you pull your head out of your ass for once, accept her gratitude for saving her life, and walk away." And before Jackson could even respond, I grabbed Lydia's hand and walked off.

After we got away from Jackson I turned to look at Lydia. "I know you're probably gonna say that I shouldn't have done that. I know and I'm sorry, I just got so fed up with his attitude, I couldn't take it anymore and I-" I was rambling before I got cut off by Lydia hugging me. Was not expecting that.

"Thank you." She mumbled into my shoulder. "Even I know Jackson can be an ass sometimes." She said after she pulled away. When she saw my speechless face, not having any idea how to react to what happened, she continued to talk, looking me up and down. "And who knew you had that in you."

I chuckled at that. "Yes well, I have many hidden talents." I said while dramatically brushing some hair out of my face.

"As all girls should." She responded with a smile before patting me on the arm and walking off.

I just smiled after here before I turned and continued my earlier mission. To go to the bathroom.

* * *

When Stiles, finally, got out of detention, I was waiting for him by his jeep. After he got off the phone with Allison, we went to pick up Derek and go to the police station.

That's where we are now, sitting in Stiles jeep, right outside.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles was telling us.

"I'll distract her." Derek said going to open the door, only to be stopped by Stiles grabbing his jacket sleeve.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-you? You're not going in there." Derek didn't respond, he just looked down at where Stiles' hand was still holding his jacket. "I'm taking my hand off." Stiles said as he lifted his hand from Derek's arm.

"I was exonerated." Derek said.

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"An-you? Yeah, right!" Stiles was saying but stopped his little rant and looked at Derek and asked. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek said slowly.

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?" I put my hand over my face, shaking my head. Do we really have time for this?

"Heh, by talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample." Yeah, we really don't have time for this.

"Oh my gosh, Stiles," I said, making said boy look back to me. "Have you see his face?" I asked gesturing to Derek's face, not taking my eyes away from Stiles who kinda looked like he thought I had gone crazy. I looked over to Derek to see him looking at me with an unamused look. Raising my hands in surrender I said. "Hey, I'm just saying. I mean you can't tell me that that wasn't your plan."

He narrowed his eyes for a second but then he turned and climbed out of the jeep, me and Stiles following close behind. Me and Stiles peaked inside and watch as Derek distracted the girl at the desk. Stiles looked between mad and annoyed while I was holding back a laugh. And even though it was fake, it was weird seeing Derek smile that big, or at all.

When she seemed distracted enough, I grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him to the back, surprised at how quite he was being. We walked into the sheriff's office and I stayed back while I watched Stiles go, where I'm guessing, the keys were.

He was fidgeting with something on the wall as I glanced behind me. "Oh no." Stiles said before he ran out of the office. I didn't question him as I followed him into the hallway where we turned a few corners and ran into someone.

"Oh uh, j-just looking, uh." Stiles was trying to come up with an excuse as to why we were here but when he looked down and saw the blood coming from the fake deputies leg, he knew it was no use.  
Before I could even react, the hunter grabbed Stiles and held one hand over his mouth with the other one holding a needle to Stiles neck.

"Don't make a sound." The pale looking hunter said to me as he nodded down the hall. "Walk." And I did, I walked down the hall towards the holding cells.

As we came to the door I saw the fire alarm. Knowing it was a bad idea, but not having another one, I pulled it, quickly turned around and kicked the wounded hunter in his bad leg. He let go of Stiles, giving me time to grab him before he recovered and duck into the holding cell room, where I noticed the cell door open. But not having another way to go, me and Stiles went to one side of the room just as Isaac jumped onto the hunter.

"Isaac!" I yelled after he knocked out the hunter, looking ready to kill him. Which I wasn't about to let him do. But now that his crazy werewolf attention was on me, I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

As Isaac started to walk towards us Stiles gabbed my arm, bringing me closer to him. Isaac didn't get a chance to come any closer as Derek came into the room, smashing the syringe of wolf's bane, and roaring at Isaac, making him cower against the wall.

"How did you do that?" Stiles ask.

Derek slowly turned to look at us and said. "I'm the alpha."

I'm pretty sure you could only see the whites of my eyes and how much I rolled them. Leave it up to Derek Hale to always be the dramatic one.

Poor Isaac looked so scared as he stayed sitting against the wall. When I started to walk over to him, Stiles grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked back at him and whispered. "It's okay." nodding slightly. He let go of my arm and I made my way past Derek and over to Isaac.

"You okay?" I asked after I crouched on the floor next to him. He didn't say anything, only nodded. I also gave a nod and offered him a hand to help him up. He looked at me confused, as if wondering why I would want to help him but after a moment he took my hand, letting me help him stand. Even though he probably didn't need it.

Derek came over to us and started to guide Isaac from the room, also offering me a nod. After they disappeared I looked to Stiles, then to the unconscious hunter.

"We can just blame it on him." I said looking back at Stiles.

"Agreed." He said looking down at the hunter.

It wasn't long until the sheriff arrived to find me and Stiles just awkwardly standing in the room with an empty holding cell and an unconscious man dressed as a deputy.

Me and Stiles looked at each other then back at the sheriff, who had his eyebrows raised. We both pointed to the hunter and at the same time said.

"He did it."

* * *

Not hearing anyone walk up on me in the library, when a voice spoke up from behind me it made me drop the book in my hands.

"You're avoiding me." I recognized the voice as Scott. Crap, I was hoping he didn't notice.

I slowly turned around to look at him. "No I'm not." I lied hoping he wouldn't notice, yet knowing he would. And judging by the look on his face, he did. I sighed, looking down at my feet.

"I just want to walk." He said in a low, calm voice.

"About?" I asked looking up, hoping it was about something, anything, else. I knew he knew that I knew what he was talking about, like I also knew that he knew I was just trying to avoid it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in, I swear." He said like he needed to defend himself.

"I know Scott, I'm not mad." I said quietly, it was a library. There was only a moment or two of silence until Scott spoke again.

"You could have told us, you know." He said, maybe even sounding a little hurt that he thought I didn't trust them enough to talk to them.

"I know Scott, I do. I-I just...I wasn't ready." My voice was nothing more than a whisper at the end and I looked back down at my feet.

"No, I know. Just, we are here. You can talk to us whenever you want, you know that."

I nodded my head, still looking at the ground. "I know." I then looked up at him. "Thank you, Scott." I said with a small smile.

He smiled then and opened his arms and raised his eyebrows. My smile grew and I took the few steps between us and hugged him. "I'm sorry." He whispered before we pulled away.

"You already said that." I said with furrowed brows.

He looked a little sheepish as he answered. "Yeah, this time I was talking about Stiles."

My heart dropped and I think my eyes probably grew about three sizes. "Uh, wh-what?" When he just raised an eyebrow I sighed. "Is it that obvious?" I asked looking around a little.

I knew he was trying to lighten the mood a little, if he knew now he had to have known for a lot longer. "I don't think so. But your heart always beats faster when he comes around, I just took a guess."

"Stupid werewolf hearing." I mumbled, earning me a small chuckle from Scott, and I couldn't stop the small smile from making it's way onto my lips. But it soon fell as a thought came to mind." You can't tell him." I said pointing a finger at Scott. He just raised his hands and shook his head. "And I mean it's not like anything can happen. He's basically in love with Lydia, well not 'basically', is." I said looking off to the side.

"I'm not so sure." Scott said, making me look at him with a questioning look. But as I opened my mouth to question him, he started to walk off.

"Scott. Sco-Wh-what does that mean?" But he just kept walking. "Scott!" After he walked out of the library I shook my head confused and bent down to pick up the book I dropped.

What did he mean by that?

* * *

'-'


	16. Skating

I was standing in the back of the semi scattered crowd at the bottom of the rock wall, bored out of my mind. I had already gone, so now I was trying to avoid being around people without making it to obvious. I barley even noticed when Scott fell.

"Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall." Coach called out, making me pinch the bridge of my nose and look down, feeling a headache coming on. I've been getting them more and more lately.

I only bothered to look up when I heard coach yelling to Erika. I don't know why everyone was making a big deal out of it, she got scared, she's not a circus clown, mind your own damn business.

After coach got her to come down from the wall, she walked away while everyone laughed. Do they seriously have nothing better to do?

"Just ignore them, they're ass holes." I said to Erica as I started walking next to her.

She nodded, mumbling a small. "I'm fine." Before she walked off.

After everyone went up the wall, we all went back to the locker rooms to get cleaned up. I was putting some stuff in my locker when some one else thought it was a good idea to slam theirs as loud as they could, I winced, my headache worse than before.

Allison was standing next to me and must have noticed because she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm, just a headache." I said as I slowly closed my locker.

"Well do yo-" Allison started to say something but was cut off by commotion in the gym. She and a lot of other people ran into to see what was happening but I hung back, not feeling like I could deal with it right now.

I sat down on the bench in front of my locker and put my head in my hands, trying to clear my thoughts. After taking a few deep breaths, I got up and left the locker room.

* * *

I sat down next to Scott at lunch and started to pick at my food, not knowing why I even got it if I wasn't going to eat it.

We sat in silence but it wasn't long before Stiles joined us.

"Got 'em." He said as he sat down with a pair of keys in his hand. "Scott, I'll pick you up right after work. Robin, you're coming, right?" He asked looking over to me, but I just kept my eyes on the food I didn't plan on eating.

"No, I don't really feel like 5th wheeling you guys' double date." I said in a dry tone, momentarily look up to see Scott's sympathetic look. I quickly looked back down at my food, not entirely missing Stiles' look of confusion.

But before anyone else could say anything else, every ones attention went to the door of the cafeteria. Erika was walking in in a super short skirt, white top, leather jacket, and leopard print heels.

To me, the only difference was that she figured out how to use a hair brush, that makeup was a thing, and she raided some hookers closet.

Everyone was watching as she walked up to a table and took a bite of some random kids apple.

"What in the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked as she set her hands on out table.

"Erica." I said quickly so I could add. "I'm pretty sure that entire outfit violates every dress code this school has."

All three of us stood at the same time and followed after her, rushing down the hallway leading to the door she went out. We bust through them to watch as Erica got into Derek's car and Derek turn to flash up his fake ass, shit eating grin.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning around to go back inside and avoid everyone as best as possible for the rest of the day.

* * *

I wasn't able to avoid everyone as Allison found me hiding out in some random corner of the school. She some how convinced me into going skating with them tonight. So now we were sitting in her room, getting ready.

I was sitting at her desk while Lydia sat in another chair, not far from me, while Allison stood by her bed. We were just talking about whatever when Allison's dad came in.

"Heading out?" He asked.

"Studying." Allison said, lying of course. I didn't even have to lie to Olly, I just said 'We're going to use the keys Stiles got and go ice skating' and he just said 'Okay, don't stay out to late and be careful' and let me go.

Allison walked over to her father and they started to walk in low voices, so we couldn't hear them. I just watched, amused, as Lydia started taking selfies. And not long after that, we all left for the ice rink.

I sat down and started to lace up my skates, trying to ignore Lydia and Stiles who where doing the same not to far away. I looked up when I heard Stiles ask 'what' in a much louder voice than his normal talking voice. I turned back to them with a questioning look to see them already looking at me. But as soon as I caught Stiles eye, he looked away so I looked to Lydia who just smirked at me before finishing her skate.

I shook my head confused, and finished my last skate before making my way to the ice. I walked by as Allison, talking to Scott, asked. "So a little ice skating should be no problem?"

I patted his shoulder on my by, and said. "You'd be surprised." And just as I turned around to watch, Scott slipped and on his face. I shared an amused look with Allison before skating off.

"Close your mouth before you start drooling." I said as I skated passed Stiles who was watching Lydia as she skated around like a pro. I saw from the corner of my eye as he clamped his mouth shut and watched as I skated off.

I was wondering why I let Allison talk me into coming but the thought soon disappeared when I saw Scott falling on his face again. I laughed and shook my head before skating around some more.

I soon skated off the ice and sat down on one of the benches, wishing jealousy wasn't an emption. Allison soon came to sit next to me, and bumped me in the shoulder.

"You're staring." She whispered. It was only then that I realized I had been staring at Stiles and Lydia. I looked away as fast as I could and shook my head.

"Just lost in thought." I said as I turned to her.

"Uh-huh." She said, not sounding convinced. "C'mon." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bench before dragging me to some unknown part of the building.

We soon came to a photo booth, where she all but shoved me inside. She didn't give me time to say anything before she pushed the button to started taking pictures.

We only took about one normal picture, the rest we were just making stupid faces, being the weirdos that we are. She let me keep the pictures, which I thanked her for and gave her the best hug I could mange in this cramped little box.

Just as we started to climb out, a loud scream rang out. Quicker than before, we climbed out, where we met up with Scott, and rushed out to see what was wrong. When we opened the doors, we saw Lydia sitting on the ice, screaming, with Stiles trying to calm her down.

She was screaming so loud it brought back my headache, only this one was worse.

* * *

Still suffering from last nights headache, I was able to skip lunch and go to the quite library. I was sitting in the same row I always do when I'm avoiding all people and noise that I can.

I was sitting on the ground, resting against one of the shelves with my eyes closed. I started to hear this weird rumbling sound, like a motor of some kind, maybe. I'm not sure. I went to open my eyes so I could look around but when I did, everything was fuzzy.

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. When it didn't clear I started rubbing my eyes but it wasn't helping. My vision only gets like this before I had a vision so I guessed that's what was happening.

And soon enough I was proven correct as my headache got worse and I couldn't hear anything except that faint rumbling sound. Soon enough I saw flashes. The ice rink, Boyed, Scott was fighting Derek. Right as I saw Derek go to claw Scott, the flashes stopped and my hearing started coming back.

I slowly opened my eyes, vision no longer blurry, but the lights hurt. I recovered as quick as I could and reached for my phone. I called Scott first but he didn't answer so I called Stiles, who also didn't answer. What were they doing?

I must have been in there way longer than I thought because it was getting dark by the time I made it out of the school.

I made my way to my bike, dialing Stiles one more time, he always answers when I call, but not this time. I put on my helmet and started up my bike, going to the ice rink. What was I going to do to help Scott against an alpha werewolf and two betas? I don't know, I'll worry about that later.

I parked my bike and as I was half walking half running to the door, Scott came walking out, holding his side.

"Scott!" I said as I ran up to him. "Are you okay?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll heal." He said as we started walking again.

As we walked into the back door of the vets office, Scott pulled up his shirt to look at the gash mark left by Derek.

"Why aren't you healing?" He asked out loud, not expecting an answer but getting one anyways.

"Because it's from an alpha." A new voice spoke up, scaring me. "My apologies." He said to me when he noticed me jumping in fright.

"Woah." Me and Scott said when we say the dead body lying on top of the table. I turned my eyes away, seeing to many dead bodies in my dreams, not wanting to see any when I was awake.

"They'll be back soon so we don't have much time." The vet said as he got out some stuff, for what I'm guessing, to clean Scotts wound.

"What is that?" Scott asked as the doctor put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball

"Rubbing alcohol." I stated but it sounded a lot like a question.

"Right, you don't want it to get infected, do you?" The vet said before he put it on the gash mark. "You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because it was Derek." Who is this dude?

"Okay, how do you know all this?" Scott asked the question that I was also thinking. "Actually, how do you know anything?"

"That's a longer story," The vet started saying in a rush as he but a bandage over Scotts wound. "But what I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind, I can help. But this," He said looking at the body. "This is something different."

"Do you know what?" I asked, looking at the body despite everything in me yelling to look away, thoughts going to the scale like hands with long claws that I sometimes see in my dreams.

"No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they will have a record or book, they will have description. Histories, notations, of all of the things they have discovered."

"All the things? How many different things are there?" Scott asked just as we heard a car pull up.

"Okay, time to go." I said as I grabbed Scott by the arm and we started going to the back. "Uh, nice to meet you." I said quickly to the vet before we left the room.

We hid in the next room, right beside the doors, listening in.

"I am starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign." We heard the vet say. I think I'm going to like this guy.

"Hello, Alan." I heard the voice of Gerard Argent say. "It's been awhile," Yeah, probably not long enough. "Last I heard you had retired."

"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct." The vet shot back at the annoying old man that I honestly wish would just turned into a pile of dust and get blown away.

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris Argent said.

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue, on his finger tips. So don't assume I will be swayed by the philosophy just 'cuz I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only 24." Well, maybe he should have made better life choices.

"Killers come in all ages."

"All ages, sizes, and shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." The annoying old man said.

"How about you tell us what you found?"

"You see this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. This is not the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine?"

"That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions." That explains a few of my weirder dreams, if weirder dreams are even possible. "These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side?"

"Five for each finger."

"Each claw." Okay Gerard, we get it, how about you shut up.

"As you can see, it dug in and slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease." Trying to be as quiet as I could, I took another step away from the door, not wanted to hear this.

"Have you see anything like this before?"

"No."

"Any idea at all who killed him?"

"No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it."

"I am saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey was not eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose."

Well isn't that just lovely.

* * *

'-'


	17. Late Night Swim

After me and Scott left the vets clinic, we were still walking away when my vision blurred and I could feel my eyes stinging.

I had stopped walking but Scott, being lost in thought, didn't notice.

"Scott." I was able to whisper, making his blurry silhouette turn around. I was about to fall to the ground but Scott got to me first and lowered me slowly. I could tell he was talking but I couldn't make out what it was.

Just as my vision went black I felt numb, like I do in some dreams I have. I normal don't feel things in visions or dreams other than the pain in my head and eyes but it's been happening more lately. I haven't told anyone, not wanting to make a big deal out of something that was probably nothing.

Soon the flashes started and the first thing I could see was the jeep. I think I got a glimpse of Stiles but I couldn't be to sure as it went away to quickly and I saw those scaly hands again. That image also going by fast, it changed at the same time I heard this sickening crunching sound and I saw someone getting crushed by the jeep, the sight making me sick. I then saw the scaly looking creature rush to where I knew Stiles was but before I could see anything else the flashes stopped.

My feeling coming back first, I could feel hands resting on my shoulders. Scott's. Next my vision, I stated blinking fast as it started to clear up and I looked into Scott's worried eyes. Now that I think about it, I don't think he's ever seen me have a vision before.

When my hearing came back I took deep breaths to try and calm my racing heart, finally being able to hear what Scott was saying.

"Robin, can you hear me?" I was nodding before he even finished the question. "Are you okay?" I nodded again as he helped me stand, being a little wobbly.

"Stiles." Was the first thing I said, more like choked out.

"Stiles? What about Stiles?" Scott asked, looking even more worried.

I pulled out my phone, dialing Stiles as I told Scott where we needed to go. On the way I dialed Stiles a few times but he never picked up, making me worry even more, if it was even possible.

My head was killing me but I was able to push the pain aside as I was to worried about Stiles. When we pulled up to the small auto shop, Scott didn't even have the car in park before I was bolting out of it. Seeing the cop cars and ambulance freaking me out even more. What is the point of these stupid visions if they don't give me enough time to change anything?

I was franticly walking to the ambulance when I saw Stiles, sitting in the back but looking unharmed. I ran over to him, not giving him the chance to even realize it was me before I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him.

He soon realized it was me and hugged me back as I started rambling incomplete sentences. "I saw yo- I thought tha-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Stiles said, cutting me off, as he pulled back from the hug. "I'm fine, see?" He ask as he opened his arm, doing a little spin as he stood up, to show he was, in fact, unharmed.

I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled him into another hug. A quick one this time and as we pulled apart, Scott came up and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder asking. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You were right, it's not like you. I mean it's eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about them."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You know when you see a friend in like, a Halloween mask? But all you can actually see are their eyes, and you feel like you know them but you just can't figure out who it is?"

"Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No, but I think it knew me."

* * *

"Woah, where is the fire?" I asked Stiles when he almost ran into me.

"Delivering..a message.. to Scott..from Allison." He said between breaths.

"And your running back and forth to do it?" I pointing side to side. He just nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "You know you could just stay with Allison and text Scott, right? Just because they can't text each other, doesn't mean you guys can't."

He looked at me for a moment then off to the side and blew out a big breath before pulling out his phone, looking annoyed that'd he'd been doing all this running when there was a simple solution.

He typed in a text, hitting the keys harder than necessary, I had an amused smile on my face as I looked at how cute he looked right now.

"Done?" I asked when he looked up from his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He just gave a single nod as his answer. As we both turned to walk down the hall, I looped my arm through his.

As we walked he updated me on the latest team werewolf news. Bad name , I know, I'll come up with something better.

When we arrived at my locker Stiles' phone went off. When he fished it out of his pocket he sighed before pointing to his phone and running off, probably to find Allison.

I smiled as I watched him disappear around a corner and turned to put some books in my locker.

* * *

I was sitting with Mrs. McCall at the lacrosse game, keeping an eye out, as Stiles told me. I had offered to sneak away and help search the principles office but Stiles said to stay and text him in anything happened while he was gone.

So that's what I was doing. I was sitting next to Mrs. McCall on one of the least crowded spots, when someone spoke from beside us.

"He belong to you?" I turned and recognized him but couldn't place his name, Alex? He was asking Mrs. McCall about an injured player they just carried by.

"No, mine is still on the field. While I'm here, really wishing he would have stuck with tennis." Mrs. McCall answered, getting a small chuckle out of me as I kept my eyes on the field. "Are you the year book photographer?" She asked when she noticed his camera. A really nice camera.

"No, I uh, I just take pictures."

"Just lacrosse, or other things?"

"Anything that catches my eye." He said before walking off. That dude gave me the creeps.

"Well he's not creepy at all." I said in a sarcastic voice after he was gone.

"Yeah." Mrs. McCall agreed as we watched him walk away.

I was fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, trying to not bite my nails, when my attention was pulled to coach as he started asking. "Where's Stilinski?!"

Wow, the one time Stiles gets to play and he's not here. I saw coach pointing to someone on the bleachers and talking to them and when I saw it was Boyed I let out a quiet. "Oh no." And pulled out my phone, thinking this qualifies as 'anything happening'.

Stiles texted me back soon, saying he hadn't found anything yet, but was still looking. I started to get nervous and forgot about the distracting myself with the hem of my shirt and started to bite my nails.  
I was so focused on the game that it took me awhile to realize that Erica wasn't sitting in her spot anymore. I pulled out my phone to text Stiles again but this time he didn't text me back like last time.

Getting more worried, I excused myself and started to walk towards the school. As I was walking through the parking lot I had to brace myself on a random car as pain flared up on my head and I let out a hiss of pain.

This vision came fast, my hearing, vision, and feeling all disappearing at once and the flashes starting soon after only to go just as quick as they came. I didn't get much from them, just that I needed to get to the pool, and fast.

So using the car to help me stand again, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes before doing my best at running into the school.

I ran my way through the school until I came to the pools. I rushed in, seeing Erica and Derek talking to Stiles. I didn't stop running, until I came next to Stiles, using his arm to help me stop.

"We need to go! now." I started to say and before anyone could question me, a loud shriek sound was let out, making me wince, as we all looked up to see the lizard creature on the platform above us.

Me and Stiles moved back to stand next to Derek as it jumped down, knocking Erica to the side.

"Run!" Derek turned and yelled to me and Stiles. We didn't argue with him but we didn't get the chance to go far.

"Derek, your neck." Stiles said after the lizard thing cut him

"Not good." I said, knowing what that means, as I ran up, along with Stiles, to catch Derek before he hit the floor.

We each put one of Derek's arms over our shoulders and started walking away as fast as we could. "Do you see it?" Stiles asked.

"No, just hurry." I said while trying to walk faster. Derek was super heavy.

"Call Scott." Derek demanded. Me and Stiles both reached for our phone, me not finding mine. I must have dropped it in the parking lot. Stiles dropped his phone and while going to pick it up all Derek's weight fell to his side and sent him tumbling into the pool.

Stiles looked at Derek, his phone, then to me. "Get Derek, I'll call Scott." I said in a rush, already reaching for Stiles phone.

Stiles dove into the pool and swam to the bottom to get Derek, who for some reason sank. I dialed Scotts number, it only ringing once before Stiles reappeared with Derek. I looked around as the phone rang, looking for the lizard thing.

"Anything?" Stiles yelled from his place in the pool. I was about to answer when the buzzing stopped. I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at it confused before looking over to Stiles and saying.

"He hung up on me."

"What?!"

I didn't say anything else as I dial Scotts number again, not getting far before another shriek was let out. I looked around quickly but I couldn't see the creature anywhere. "Robin, you need to get out of here!" Stiles called from the pool.

"And go where!?" I asked, taking the phone away from my ear.

"Just go find Scott."

"And just leave you he-" I was trying to argue but was cut off by another, much closer, shrieking sound. I spun around quickly, seeing the lizard creature running towards me.

"Move!"

"Get in here!"

I heard two voices yell from the pool and didn't bother arguing this time as I turned and jumped into the pool with them. As I came to the top of the water, I sucked in a breath and wiped my eyes just in time to see the creature approach the water.

He looked into it and as he touched it he acted like he had been burned and backed away. "Did you see that?" Stiles asked as I swam back to them to help keep Derek afloat. "I don't think it can swim."

"Yay for us." I said in a bitter tone as I got Derek's other arm over my shoulder.

We sat there, keeping Derek up, for awhile, I'm not even sure how long. "I know this isn't the time but I have a question for Derek." I said trying to keep my pounding head from going below the water.

"You're right, this isn't the time." He said, his head barley above the water.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll ask when we're not almost drowning."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Stiles spoke up from Derek's other side.

"Try doing it with a splitting headache." I shot back but not meaning it in a harsh way.

"Is that how you knew to come here?" Stiles asked with realization in his voice.

"Yeah." I answered after I spit some water out of my mouth.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Derek asked, sounding annoyed.

"I thought now wasn't the time for questions." I said back before taking the best deep breath I could. I saw Stiles eyeing his phone, so not giving Derek time to argue, or whatever he was going to say, I said. "Want me to go?"

"Can you hold him up yourself?" He asked looking over to me.

"Probably not." I said honestly. Stiles was already doing most of the work.

"Do not drop me." Derek said in the most stern voice he could at the moment.

"Shhh." I quickly shushed Derek, still looking at Stiles. "So me?" I asked watching as he looked around for the creature. "Okay, I'm going." I said after a moment of him not answering me. I didn't give him a chance to argue as I had already let go of Derek and started swimming towards the edge of the pool.

As I got closer to the phone, so did the creature. We stared at each other for a second but ignoring the weird feeling that looking into its eyes brought me, I swam for the phone as fast as I could. I grabbed the phone before the creature could get to me and backed up until I got back to Derek and Stiles.

Scott answered this time but before I could even get one work out, he said he couldn't talk and hung up. "I'm gonna kill him if we don't die first." I said as I put Derek's arm around my shoulders again, dropping Stiles' phone in the process. "Shit." I said, watching as it sank.

"It was no use any way." Stiles said sounding tired and aggravated.

Trying to stay above the water was getting harder and harder, my headache only getting worse. My eyes started to burn more, half being because of the water that was getting in them. I could feel myself started to sink, not being able to stay up any longer.

My head dipped under the water for a few seconds before I was pulled back up. "Robin!" It was Stiles' voice I could barley make out.

"I can't." I whispered, not having any energy left. "My head." My head felt like it was exploding, little pieces at a time.

"Alright, we need something to hold onto." Stiles said as he started to swim to the edge of the pool, basically holding up both me and Derek at this point.

As soon as we got to the edge I went under the water again, this time longer than the last. Being to tired and my head hurting to much, I couldn't pull myself back up. But I soon felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me out of the water where Stiles and Derek already were but as soon as I touched the ground, everything went dark

* * *

When I slowly came too, it felt like I was moving. I slowly squinted my eyes open to look up and see Scotts face from where he was carrying me. I let out a small noise that alerted him to the fact that I was awake.

"Stiles." I heard him whisper, although it was still to loud for me.

"What happened?" I asked in a low voice.

"You scared the hell out of me, that's what happened. I thought you drowned." Stiles 'scolded', still in a quite voice.

"Sorry, I'll work on that." This is the second time I've passed out. I hope it doesn't become a regular thing.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he set me down next to the jeep.

"I will be." I whispered, hands going to my head. Stiles suddenly appeared beside me, having gone to the other side of the jeep, and put a blanket, from the back seat, around my shoulders before he opened the passenger door.

He helped me climb in where I sat, facing outside, where I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my heads, blocking out the noise the boys where making as the did something by the hood of the jeep.

They were talking in low voices before another voice joined in. Derek. I put my hands over my ears, their voices just becoming muffles.

They soon got louder and I was getting irritated. "How about everyone just shuts the hell up!" I shouted from my seat not even bothering to open my eyes. It was silent for a bit before I heard someone ask.

"You okay?" It took me a moment to realize the voice was Derek. I hadn't expected that question from him, he doesn't seem like the guy to ask it to anyone even if he does care about them.

I peaked one eye open, look through my hair. I gave a small shake of my head, feeling far from okay, before closing my eye again and hiding behind my, still yet, hair. I could feel him still standing there, like he wanted to say more but he decided against it as I heard him walk away.

Soon Stiles came over and helped me sit in the seat correctly and buckled my seat belt before turning around to say something to Scott before he went around to his side and climbed into the drivers seat.

Scott was standing right outside my door, it still being open. I peaked over to him, seeing he looked like he wanted to say something. Taking a guess as to what that something was, I gave him a thumbs up, saying I was fine. He nodded his head before quietly closing the door before going to his own car, or his mothers.

Stiles drove me home, not saying a word the whole way, trying to keep as quiet as he could. When we got to the apartment, Stiles helped me out of the jeep and walked me inside and I didn't argue when he got into the elevator, not wanting to walk the stairs.

I was glad Olly decided to stay late at the shop again, not feeling like explaining anything tonight. I fished my keys from my pocket but when I raised them to the lock my hands started shaking and I couldn't get them in.

"Here." Stiles whispered before slowly taking the keys from me and unlocking the door himself.

After he opened the door I walked in, making my way to my room. Stiles, never having been in here before, froze at the door for a moment but soon followed me.

I went over to the small dresser that was next to my closet door and pulled out a pair of leggings and a large T-shirt.

I made my way out of my room, mumbling. "I'll be right back." To Stiles. I made my way across the hallway and into my bathroom where I got changed. When I was finished, I didn't go back to my room but instead I went to Olly's room and stole a pair of his clean sweat pants and another large T-shirt. I didn't know if he'd want to barrow them but I thought it would be rude not to offer.

I made my way back into my room to see Stiles looking over the pictures that hung above my desk. He looked away from them and turned to me when I set the folded clothes on the desk.

"You can use these if you want." I said before I walked over to my bed. I started to pull back the covers, and taking longer than normal, Stiles came over and pulled them back, letting me crawl into bed before he laid them back over me.

I closed my eyes and started falling asleep immediately, faintly hearing Stiles say a quiet 'goodnight'.

And when I woke up the next morning, I looked across my room only to smile when I saw a sleeping Stiles on my bean bag chair.

* * *

'-'


	18. The Jungle

**Sorry for the super long wait, schools keeping me busy.**

 **I know I don't have to many original stuff in here yet but I'm working on that and I'm hoping that some time I can rewrite this story to make it better and more original.**

 **I have some more stuff in mind for the future of this story but if I'm being honest, I'm mostly just coming up with this as I go, sooo yeah, bad idea, I know.**

 **If you don't mind leaving a review about what you think I'd really appreciate it.**

 **This chapter may be a little shorter but I just wrote it really quick because I felt bad for not updating and wanted to get something up.**

 **Thanks to all those who are reading this story and I hope you keep on and enjoy.**

* * *

 **I fixed the ending to this. I forgot that Derek didn't find out about Jackson being the kanima until later. Oops.**

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

I stood outside Scott's house knocking on his door, waiting for an answer. I was at home when I got a text from Stiles telling me about the whole Derek situation involving Lydia and the kanima.

I've been at home sense the deal at the pool, not feeling up to leaving because I still felt like my head was going to explode. I'm feeling better today but I've excepted the fact that I'm damned to a life filled with headaches and burning eyes.

Before I could think about how much that was going to suck, the door swung open to reveal Stiles. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by him grabbing my arm and dragging me inside before turning and locking every lock that was on the door.

"I didn't mean for you to come here." He said once he turned around to face me.

I crossed my arms and gave him a look. "What did you expect me to do?"

"I..." He let out a frustrated noise, shaking his head before he looked at me again and asked in a softer voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I lied with the best smile I could muster but judging my his raised eyebrow, he didn't believe me. "Better." I corrected because that wasn't a total lie, my head was feeling better.

He excepted that answer and guided me into the next room where Allison was, looking through a window.

"Hey Ally." I greeted when I saw here. Not sure where the little nickname or whatever came from, just kinda came out, but she didn't seem to mind as she greeted me back with a smile. "Where's Lydia."

"Upstairs with Jackson." Stiles answered as he peaked out the other window.

"Cause that's a good idea." I muttered under my breath as I looked over towards the stairs.

It wasn't much later that Derek and his little pack of wolves made their way here and creepily stood across the street staring at the house.

"He cannot be serious about this." I said in a disbelieving tone from my place next to Stiles while Allison called Scott.

"Oh he's serious alright." Stiles replied anxiously. "What are you doing?" He asked, making me look over and see Allison looking at her phone nervously.

"I think...I think I have to call my dad."

"But if he finds you here, you and Scott..."

"I know. What are we supposed to do? They are not here to scare us, they are here to _kill_ Lydia."

I bit my lip, making eye contact with Stiles from where he stood behind me before walking over to Allison and placing a hand on her shoulder, not knowing what else to do or say. This kind of situation is a first for me. _Because so many people have a pack of werewolves outside there werewolf friends house because they won't to kill another one of your friends that they think is some kind of lizard monster thing, totally normal_. I thought with a silent scoff.

"Okay, I've got an idea." Stiles announced after a moment. "Shoot one of them."

"What!?" I asked at the same time Allison asked, "Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so lets do it. Give it a shot, right?"

"Okay." Allison said before looking back out the window.

I just looked back and forth between the two, shaking my head.

"Look they don't think we're gonna fight, so I bet if one of them gets hit they'll take off. So just shoot one of them."

"I don't think it will be that simple." I said nervously, looking at Stiles.

"Well which one?"

"Derek, definitely Derek. preferably in the head."

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow Derek definitely will be able to."

"What?" I asked looking between the two. _When did Scott catch an arrow?_

"I'll explain later." Stiles said to me in a rush before looking back to Allison. "Just shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two?" Allison asked after looking back out the window.

"No, I mean three." Stiles said before looking back out his window. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

I rushed to Allison's window to look out it with her, looking around for Isaac, but not spotting him with the others.

"Oh not good." I whispered. I turned to look at Allison as she raised her crossbow only to see Isaac walking up behind her. "Allison watch out!" I yelled to late because Isaac had already knocked her over.

I was able to duck out of the way when he swung at me. I landed on the floor next to Allison and looked over when Isaac knock Stiles down.

I jumped up and grabbed the nearest thing, which just happened to be a vase, and broke it over the back of Isaac's head. He slowly turned to me, looking really pissed off.

"Oh shit." I whispered taking a step back before turning and trying to run only to be grabbed around the waist and thrown to the floor.

* * *

"You didn't actually think that would work did you?"

"Actually she did." I said from the hallway behind Erika. She looked to me confused before looking down at the arrow she just caught, noticing the kanima venom on it. She looked back Allison right before she collapsed on the ground.

"I thought you were psychic ? Bitch." Allison whispered to her before walking over and taking my hand to lead me downstairs where we met up with the others just as Scott was throwing Isaac and Erika out the door next to Derek.

"I think I finally get why you keep refusing me Scott." Derek started saying at we all walked out onto the porch. "Your not an omega, your already an alpha, of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." He finished with that sickening smile of his.

"I can hold you off till the cops get here." Scott said just as we could hear sirens in the background.

Derek's smile faded as he heard them but he was soon distracted by a noise from above us. We all ran off the porch and looked up to the roof to see the kanima running across it before screaming, or whatever it does, at us, making me jump and grab Stiles arm.

"Get them out of here." I heard Derek say to my left before Lydia marched onto the porch.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on."

"It's Jackson."

* * *

"You should have gone with Allison." Stiles told me as we walked down an ally next to the club we're meeting Scott at.

"And leave you two idiots to handle this alone? I don't think so."

Stiles scoffed and put an arm in front of me to make me stop. "I should be offended by that."

"But you're not because you know it's true?" I asked with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes at me before adorably shaking his head and resumed walking. Soon coming to the edge of the ally, we walked up behind Scott and scared him making Stiles jump back and say 'Sorry'.

"You find him?" I asked trying not to think about how cute Stiles being scared by Scott getting scared just was.

"I lost him."

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked from my right.

"I don't think he as one."

"Any idea where he's gone?"

"To kill someone." Scott said to Stiles.

"Ah, that explains all the claws and the fangs and all that. Good, makes perfect sense now."

I would have laughed at that if we weren't chasing down a crazed Jackson turned kanima. But that's exactly what we're doing.

"What guys? I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, sarcasm is my only defense."

"Your 147 pounds?" I asked looking up at him.

"Not the time."

"Just help me find it." Scott said to us.

"Not 'it', Jackson."

"I know, I know." Scott said while shaking his head.

"But does he know that?" I asked looking up at him. I always feel so short when I stand next to them.

"Did anybody else see him back at your house?"

"No I don't think so but he passed Derek's test."

"That the thing, how did he past the test?"

"I snake can't be poisoned but its own venom." I whispered to myself but loud enough that the boys caught it.

"When's the kanima not the kanima?" Stiles asked.

"When it's Jackson." I said back although we all knew the answer.

"Uh dude." Stiles said making me look back at him and see he was looking up at something. Furrowing my brows I walked next to him to see what it was.

"Uh Scott." I said when I saw that Stiles was looking at the kanima. "Scott!" I whisper yelled when he still didn't seem to notice us. He looked back us and walked over to see what we were looking at.

"See that?"

"He's inside."

"What's he going to do in there?"

"I recount Scotts earlier statement, 'Kill someone'." I said, making Stiles look at me with wide eyes but Scott seemed to focused on something else. "Scott? what is it?"

"I know who he's after."

"What how?" Stiles asked, taking his eyes off me.

"Danny." I said after I followed Scotts eye line to see Danny walking into the club.

* * *

As we were looking around for a way into the club I started to get anxious and started to bite my nails. I know it has to be packed in there and I don't do packed places.

When Stiles tried to open a back door and found it was locked he turned and started looking around for another way.

"Stiles?" I whispered, ignoring Scott as he ripped the handle off the door, making him turn to look at me. He must have seen how nervous I was because he seemed to understand as soon as he saw me.

"Oh crap, uh..." He trailed off like he was trying to figure out what to do.

"What?" Scott turned and asked when he noticed Stiles suddenly wasn't talking about climbing through windows.

Stiles didn't say anything, just looked at me as if asking permeation to tell Scott about my fear of crowds. It's kinda sweet if I think about it but I can't think to much about it right now because just the noise is making me even more nervous.

"I don't do crowds." I whispered looking over to Scott. I never straight up told Scott about my fear of crowds but he didn't seem to surprised, he just got the same look as Stiles. I soon realized they were trying to figure out what to do about it. They knew just as much as I did that I couldn't go in there without having a major freak out and I suddenly found myself thinking about how amazing friends they both were.

"It's okay, I'll just stay here." I said, hugging myself and taking a step back.

"Alone? no!" Stiles said looking at me like I was crazy.

"It's too dangerous." Scott pitched in, also not liking my idea.

"Look, Jackson, the kanima, isn't after me okay? What choice do we have? You guys need to go help Danny. I'll be fine" I said in a strong voice, surprising myself because I sure didn't feel strong right now.

The boys shared uneasy glances and I could tell Stiles was about to say something else so I cut him off before he could.

"Seriously go! your wasting time, I'll be fine, I promise." I said while pushing Stiles towards the door but he spun around and held up his pinky and looked me in the eye. I looked from his pinky to his face, confused for a moment before letting out a breathy chuckle and wrapping my pinky around his.

"Now go!" I said, giving them both one final push and closing the door behind them and turning my back and leaning on it suddenly feeling colder.

* * *

I was pacing now. It hasn't been that long really but I'm already anxious and full of nerves so it's not helping the situation.

Shaking my hands out to prevent myself from biting them I looked up in time to see a shadow. Correction, a person. Well another correction, werewolf.

"Derek?" I whispered to myself. This isn't going to end well. And walking over to him is probably a horrible idea, but I'm doing it anyways.

"Derek." I said again, this time louder and meant for him to hear, which he did. He his head sharply to look at me with that normal stern look on his face but when he saw it was me it seemed to soften a bit before he looked slightly confused.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" He asked, turning to face me, in what almost sounded like a worried voice, but I knew better than that.

"I could ask you the same thing but I think I know the answer already." I said coming to a stop a few feet away from him.

"You shouldn't be here." He said but it didn't sound like a threat, more like a, warning? Maybe. Trying to figure out Derek Hale gives me a headache and I have enough of those already.

"And you should?"

"I'm trying to-"

"Kill the kanima?" I cut him off.

"Do what needs to be done."

"You can't do this." I said in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Its killed people."

"It-" I don't like calling Jackson 'it', even if he is an ass most of the time."- doesn't know what it's doing."

"I don't have time for this." Derek said before turning to walk away.

"Derek! You can't" I called after him.

"Go home Robin, it's not safe here." Again with the almost concerned sounding voice, what's up with that?

"No, I won't just leave and let yo-Ahh." I got cut off my a sharp pain shooting through my head. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head and I faintly heard my name before the slight nothingness before the flashes.

I'm not sure what I'm seeing, its dark with lots of flashing lights, I think i even hear people screaming. The kanima, Scott, Danny, Stiles. Then everything goes blank again before I slowly come back to the ally behind the club and I could feel the hard gravel under my knees and the ever so familiar pain in my head and eyes.

But what's not familiar is the two large hands gripping my elbows. I kept my eyes closed tightly until I was sure they had gone back to there normal color and then slowly opened them. I blinked a few times before looking up to be met with the worried eyes of Derek. Wait that can't be right, Derek Hale worried? I must be seeing things.

"What was that?" He whispered, still gripping my elbows.

"They're in trouble, you have to help them." I said after getting most of my breath back. I looked into his eyes again, seeing the confusion there but I knew I didn't have time to explain right now so I just pushed him away, saying "Go, the kanima is in there. Don't let them get hurt." He looked unsure but when I pushed him away again and said, "I'm fine, hurry." he turned and ran into the club. As much as I hate the idea of him killing Jackson, I don't want anyone else getting hurt.

I slowly made my way over to the wall and leaned back against it, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them before resting my head on top, wanting nothing more than for my head to stop pounding.

* * *

'-'


	19. Keep it Inside

**Sorry, this chapter is super short. I just wanted to get something else posted.**

 **Again I want to say thanks to anyone who is keeping up with this story, it means a lot to me and I hope I can keep doing it and updating regularly.**

 **Reviews always help, even the smallest thing. If you see anything I've messed up, you can point it out and I'll do my best to fix it.**

 **Thanks again everyone who's reading.**

* * *

 _Am I vibrating? Why am I vibrating? Oh, my phone, that makes sense I guess._

Reaching into the back pocket of my jeans, I pull out my phone to see a text from 'Batman'. So in other words, Stiles. Sending him a quick text back with my location, I went back to hugging my legs and burying my head in my knees, not even bothering to put my phone back in my pocket.

"Robin?"

 _Noise bad, go away._

"Robin."

 _There it is again._

"Shhh.." I said while shooing whoever was talking away.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?" The voice said a lot closer to me now. I slowly looked up seeing it was Stiles. How did I not realize that?

"I'm fine." I whispered with half closed eyes.

 _Light also bad._

"Yeah, sure you are." He said sarcastically before he helped me stand up. "C'mon."

"Jackson? Danny?" I questions as we started walking away from the brick wall.

"Danny's okay. We got Jackson." I just nodded my head, not feeling up to talking much, but regretted it because it made my head feel like a used volleyball.

The 'vision' I had wasn't to bad and probably wouldn't have made my head hurt this much but I already had a headache to begin with so it just added on. I really need to get a handle on these things before they kill me.

I let Stiles lead me away from the ally, keeping my eyes closed and trusting him to not let me run into anything.

"Get in the back." I heard him say to someone. Probably Scott. I slowly opened my eyes to see we were standing on the passenger side of the jeep and watched as Scott opened to door and jumped out.  
"You okay?" Scott asked with a hand on my shoulder, bending down slightly to look in eyes. I just gave a small 'Mhm' as and answer before climbing into the passenger seat and letting Stiles close the door. My headache was fading pretty fast to the normal ache I'm used to always being there, so that's good I guess.

"Alright we need to go before one of my dads deputies sees me." Stiles said right before the sheriffs car pulled up in front of the jeep. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Can this night can any worse?" Stiles question before Jackson sat up slightly and let out a groan. "That was rhetorical!" Stiles said to him before turning to look out his windshield.

"You've got to get rid of him." Scott said from his place behind me.

"What? How?"

"I'm sure you and that big brain of yours can come up with something." I said with my best smile. He gave a small huff before turning and getting out of the jeep to meet up with his dad. "Can you hear them?" I asked Scott, not bothering to take my eyes away from the hood, not being able to look higher because of the bright lights.

"Yeah." Scott answered before Jackson let out another groan noise. "Jackson, be quite." Scott said, pushing Jackson back.

It worked for a few seconds before he did it again, almost getting seen by the sheriff.

"Knock him out." I said after turning to look at him.

"What?" Scott asked, head shooting to over to look at me.

"Just punch him." I said gesturing to Jackson.

"Sorry Jackson." Scott said before punching Jackson and, successfully, knocking him out. We both looked over to see the sheriff looking at us and we gave a small, most likely awkward, wave.

* * *

"I still say we just kill him." Stiles said a few minutes after he started driving away from the club.

"We're not killing him." Scott said quickly while leaning over the back seat.

"Ugh fine." Stiles said with an aggravated huff.

I sighed, looking out my window before looking over at Stiles and seeing the face he was making, I said. "I know that face, that's your 'thinking face'."

"Yeah, I have an idea." He said with a quick glance at me.

"A good idea?" I asked while shifting in my seat so I could face him better.

"...I have an idea." He replies after a moment.

"Does this plan involve us breaking the law?" I asked while sharing a knowing look with Scott.

"I'd say by now that that's a given but this plan doesn't have _us_ doing anything because _you_ are going home." Stiles said while looking at me longer than he should have while driving.

"What? No, I'm not going home." I said confused.

"Uh, yes you are." He shot back.

"Um, no I'm not. I don't know if you've noticed but we've a bit of a problem and I don't plan on letting you two idiots-no offense-handle it on your own." I said while trying to keep my rare angry side down. I don't know what's gotten into him, why he suddenly doesn't want me with them. Did I do something wrong? Maybe he thinks I'll get in the way.

"No Robin, you're going home. End of discussion." He's cute when he argues but I'm to mad at him to care to much right now.

"Why not? I wan-" I was trying to say before he cut me off.

"Your head hurts, I know it does so don't even try to deny it."

It's true, it was bothering me more than usual. I thought it was getting better back at the club but after we started driving it got worse again, not that I was gonna tell him that.

I was about to do exactly what Stiles said not to do and deny it, but before I could Scott spoke up. "He's right, I can see it. We'll be fine, you go home and sleep, we'll call you in the morning. Don't worry, us idiots got this." He added that last part with a small smile while lightly hitting my shoulder.

I huffed, crossed my arms, and straightened myself out in my seat before saying. "Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it." Even though it felt nice to know the reason they didn't want me coming was because they were worried.

* * *

"Olly?" I softly called out after I shut the door. "Olly, you home?"

"Yeah, I'm right here. What's u-" Olly was saying before being cut off when I walked over and hugged him. It took him a moment, probably confused, but he hugged me back while asking with a small laugh. "What's this for?"

"I just feel like I never see you anymore." And so many other shitty things in my life and a hug never hurt anyone. Well that's probably not true, a hug has never hurt me before but I'm getting off topic again. "And I could just use a hug."

"Bad day?" He asked as we pulled apart.

"Something like that." I said while walking over and plopping down on the couch.

"Want to talk about it?" Olly asks as he sit down beside me.

I wish I could, I wish I could tell him everything. About werewolves, kanimas, and who knows what else. About how I dread going to sleep every night because of the things I dream about, all the death and pain I see, how it taunts me, showing me what's happened, happening, or going to happen and knowing I can't, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop it, any of it. About the times I'm even afraid of being awake because even though I see horrible things when I sleep I see them when I'm awake too and it hurts, it hurts so much, more than when I sleep. And how sometimes I just feel like I can't do it anymore and how I wanna cry because I feel like I'm breaking. How everyday I feel like I'm breaking more and more and there's nothing to stop it, the cracks just keeping getting bigger and bigger and no matter how hard I try to hold them together, I'm just not strong enough and one day I won't be able to hold on any longer and... and that scares me... But I can't. I can't tell him this. I can't tell anyone because this my problem and no one else. I won't drag anyone down with me when I finally break because once that happens... I don't think I, or anyone else, could put the pieces back together again.

So instead I say, "No, it's fine. How was your day?"

He pauses a moment before answering, almost like he knew there was so much more going on inside my head. "Could have been better but I can't complain. How about we talk tomorrow, you look like you haven't slept in days." _Probably because I haven't_. "And I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I'll do better. We can have dinner or something soon, okay?"

I just nod my head and try my best at giving him a smile before heading to my bathroom to take a shower with water most likely hot enough to burn my skin but I can't seem to feel it. I then head into my room where I take one more pill than what's recommended at a time, then I lie in bed where I stare at the ceiling until I see the sun shining through my window.

* * *

'-'


	20. Hidden Beauty

"This, this was your great idea?" I asked Stiles as we stood somewhere in the middle of Beacon Hills preserve, staring at the prisoner transport vehicle.

"I never said it was a 'great idea'" Stiles answered without looking away from the van.

"Touche." I said while sighing, before turning to look deeper into the woods, trying to get all my thoughts sorted out. I almost let out a snort in dry amusement while thinking I _could_ actually get all my thoughts sorted.

"Penny for your thoughts." Stiles said from right.

"Hmm?" I asked with furrowed brows, looking over at him.

"Uh, it ju- it just looks like you've got a lot on your mind, that's all."

 _You have no idea just how much. I should probably talk about it. Ha, me talking about what I'm thinking and feeling. Could I even talk about this? And with Stiles? I like to think that we're good friends, I hope we are, but I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what I'm thinking, of course we're good friends. Right? I could talk to him about this, I'm sure I could. But I just can't bring myself to._

"Nope, just looking. I love it out here." Balance out a lie with a truth, makes it more believable. I hate lying, to Stiles, to Olly, to anyone, but we have to do things we don't want to sometimes. Or at least that's what I tell myself.

"Yeah I remember." He said while nodding and looking off like he was trying to see what I saw. "I don't see it." He said with a shake of his head, turning to look at me.

I left out a small chuckle, the closest thing I've done to a real laugh in what feels like forever, it feels good too. "It's peaceful, calm, beautiful." I said with a small shrug, keeping my eyes towards the woods.

"It's a bunch of dead leaves." He said plainly.

Another small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess it is. But it's more, just got to know where to look. How to find the beauty in it. Sometimes times it's hard but others..." I trailed off, not knowing exactly how to put it.

"But sometimes it can be right in front of you." I heard Stiles say softly and turned to look at him, seeing he was already looking at me. We stood there for a moment, lost in whatever this was, but we were soon interrupted by an angry, yelling Jackson.

"I should..." He while pointing behind himself, towards the van.

"Ah yeah, probably." I said, awkwardly clearing my throat. He gave a little nod before walking over and disapearing into the transport van, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Turns out, leaving me to my thoughts, not the best idea.

I was currently sitting with my back leaning against a tree with the heels of my hands digging into my eyes, trying to shove all my thoughts down or away. Anything would do at this point.

Being so distracted, I didn't hear Stiles walking up so when he asked, "Are you okay?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I always thought that was a weird way to describe it, but it seems to fit pretty well for what just happened.

"Stiles! Don't do that."

"Sorry!" He said with a small wince. "But really, are you okay?" He asked with real concern in his voice.

"Uh..yeah, I'm fine. What's Jackson saying?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, you're not getting off that easily. What's going on?" He asked while going to sit next to me, his shoulder touching mine, somehow making me feel better.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing slightly. I suddenly felt better, not sure why, I couldn't feel all those thoughts trying to break free from the depths of my mind like hungry monsters locked in a cage to small to hold them all in. My body relaxed, along with my mind, and I relished in the feeling.

I didn't answer Stiles right away, just rested my head on his shoulder, eyes still closed, feeling like I could fall asleep. Sleep, that sounds really good right now, not sure when the last time I actually got some good sleep. Ever sense I moved back to Beacon Hills its like something is drawing the-for a lack of a better word-nightmares out. The visions have been worse too, but I don't wanna think about it right now, I don't wanna think at all.

"Just tired." I was able to whisper and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I was asleep for, but sooner than I would have liked, I was being dragged back to consciousness.

"Robin, hey wake up. We gotta go." It was Stiles, shaking me away. I groaned in protest but slowly opened my eyes anyways and was greeted with the sights of trees and leaves. Right, we're in the woods.

"What's going on?" I asked in a groggy, sleep filled voice.

"They know Jackson's missing, they're on there way here, we gotta go." Stiles was saying in a rush as he helped me stand.

"Oh, that's not good." I said as we started towards the van. "Oh hey Ally." I said as we passed Allison on our way to the door, still not completely awake yet. As we got to the passenger door I saw Stiles hand Allison the keys before he was helping me into the van, still being more than half asleep.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked once we were all in.

"Anywhere but here." Stiles responded before Allison drove off.

That's the last thing I remember hearing before I fell back into my much needed sleep.

* * *

Not sure how long it's been but it still feels like only five minutes before I'm being woken up again. Its not my a voice this time, or someone shaking me, I'm not sure what it was but I know-or at least think-I'm awake now.

I slowly open my eyes and I can see things moving. It's dark for the most part but I can see lights flashing by every so often. I blink my eyes a few times, trying to make everything come into focus so I can figure out where I am.

Once most of the blurriness disappears, I look over and see the familiar face of Stiles Stilinski. Where in the jeep, driving down a road. Obviously, what else would we be driving on.

"Hi." I whisper after a moment of watching him. In a none creepy way, I promise.

He looked over at be quickly and back to the road a few times. It looks like I broke his train of thought.

"Uh, hi. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No. Don't think so anyways." I said while adjusting the way I was sitting. Wait, I didn't fall asleep in the jeep. How did I get here then? "Um, Stiles?"

"Yeah?" He asked, sparing me another quick glance.

"I don't remember getting in the jeep, so..." I trailed off, meaning to let him feel me in on the blanks.

"You're weigh about as much as you look." Was all he said, keeping his eyes on the road. What does that mean?

"Thanks?" I said, it sounding like a question because I was still confused and not fully awake. Not that I'm complaining, I had sleep. Real sleep. The kind where you get real rest and don't remember anything, just blankness. "Who's watching Jackson?"

"Scott and Allison right now, I told them I was going to take you home."

"No." I said a little to quickly. Not that I don't want to go home or anything, but Olly is gonna wanna talk, spend time together or whatever. I would normally be all for it but not tonight, not right now. "I mean... I don't know, just don't feel like going home."

"Alright, okay. Umm..." He trailed off, looking at the road. Obviously, he's driving. "My house?" He questioned, sounded hesitant, like I haven't ever been to his house before, I spend like half my time there.

I didn't voice an answer, just nodded before resting my head on the window and closing my eyes.

I didn't fall back to sleep before we were pulling into the Stilinski driveway. Stiles turned the jeep off and jumped out before running over to my side where I was currently climbing out of my seat.  
He looked like he wanted to help me but also looked unsure but he finally settled on closing the door for me.

We walked up to the door side by side, going slower than normal. I feel like an old women, probably look like one too. Once we were on the porch, Stiles opened the door and let me go in first before following after me.

I didn't feel like going all the way to Stiles room so I settled for the couch. After I sat down it wasn't long before Stiles was sitting next to me.

I immediately rested my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes, and pulled my legs onto the couch with me.

"How's your head?" Stiles whispered.

I, again, didn't voice my answer, just made a random sound.

"Have you been sleeping?" He whispered this question as well.

I just shrugged.

"The headaches are getting worse, aren't they?"

 _Yeah, but they're only half the problem._

Deciding I was to tired to lie, not that he would believe me anyways because it seems pretty obvious, I just nodded into his shoulder.

"Maybe we should...maybe we should talk to Deaton or something." That got me to lift my head off his shoulder and look at him in confusion with half closed eyes.

"Deaton? Scott's boss, why? And I thought you didn't like him."

"Well I don't." He states bluntly. "But that doesn't change the fact that he may know something. I mean he knows all about Scott and werewolves, I'd say it's a safe bet he knows something about whatever this is."

"I'm surprise. I figured you'd want to do a bunch of research yourself. I mean you've never asked for help before, especially from someone you don't like." I said in a light voice, trying not to get to serious.

"I tried." He stated quietly, making me look him in the eye with a questioning look. "I looked everywhere I could think of and I couldn't find a thing, nothing. And I thought maybe this was not that big of a deal but now I can see that it is."

I opened my mouth to deny that, tell him it really wasn't that big of a deal, but like he could read my mind he spoke before I could. "Don't say it's fine because it's not. I can see how your head bothers you all the time now, the circles under your eyes. And don't think I haven't noticed that you've only been picking at your food." Yeah, I don't have much of an apatite these days. Stiles kinda sounds like a disapproving parent all of a sudden.

Deciding it was pointless to argue and if talking to someone could help me with all this craziness in my head, I'm up for it. So I nodded before resting my head back on Stiles' shoulder, "Okay. When do you want to go see him?"

"As soon as we can I guess, not sure when that will be with the whole Jackson thing."

"Stupid jackass Jackson." I mumbled, earning a small chuckle from Stiles. That being the last thing I heard before I, yet again, fell asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

I fell asleep again alright, but not the peaceful kind I was hoping for.

I was in the woods somewhere, not sure where exactly. It felt so real and if it wasn't for the memory of falling asleep on Stiles' shoulder, I would probably think it was.

I looked at my surroundings, doing a few spins before choosing a direction to walk in. It was day time, I'd say later afternoon maybe, it was light out but I could tell it was dimming. One of my favorite times a day.

As I kept walking, not sure for how long, it got darker and darker until it was getting hard to see with the trees blocking out the moon light.

I kept going, not seeing another option, and soon saw something in the distance. I tried to get closer but I couldn't seem to. I was walking towards it but as I did it seemed to move farther back. It kinda looked like a trailer, like and RV attached to a truck maybe. Not sure it's to far away and still really dark.

Deciding I wasn't getting anywhere with that, I spun around to walk away but noticed the change in scenery. I was still in the woods but I could tell it was a different spot, I think anyways. To be sure I turned around again and saw that the trailer and truck were gone, confirming I've changed locations.

I chose a direction again and started walking but not for as long as last time before I soon stumbled onto a familiar prisoner transport van.

I walked around it, everything seemed fine so I looked around at my dark surroundings. I noticed a car and started walking towards it but didn't get very far before a sound behind me caught my attention.

Spinning around I was met with the sight of Jackson, or the kanima, busting threw the van door and running off into the woods.

I started to panic now, is this happening now? Or is it happening soon? I don't know but I really need to wakeup now.

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

Gripping the sides of my head, I tried to focus into waking up. It's never been this hard before. Why can't I wake up!?

I spun around again, looking around to make sure I was still in the woods and not on Stiles' couch with him.

Feeling my heart rate pick up I closed my eyes and focused again, trying so damn hard to wake up. I just couldn't. I am asleep right? I have to be. There's no other explanation. Becoming more frustrated and scared I just screamed. Screamed into the dark void that's all around me, trying to get back to the real world.

It seemed to work to as in the next second I was not in the woods anymore but on the hard floor of Stiles' living room with his hands on my shoulders, trying to talk to me.

"Robin!? Robin hey! Look at me!"

I did, I looked into his deep brown eyes, gasping for air. I'm gonna be honest, waking up like this is a first, and it's safe to say I don't like it.

"What happened?" I whispered after I got air back into my lungs.

"I don't know, you were sleep then the next thing I know you're screaming."

"Oh." I blinked a few times as I remembered why I was screaming, or what led to me screaming. "We have to call Scott and Allison!" I said in a rush while looking for my phone.

"What why?" Stiles question but he was still reaching for his phone.

"Jackson, I saw him. He's going to get out if he hasn't already." I said while angrily redialing Allison's number when she didn't answer. "Allison's not answering."

"Neither is Scott." Stiles said with a worried voice.

* * *

'-'


	21. Remember

**I forgot that Derek didn't know the kanima was Jackson until later, so I changed the ending to chapter 18. I recommend reading the ending again because I changed up something else to that has a part in this chapter.**

 **I was going to wait until I finished writing season 2 to post another chapter, but I decided posting this one would be okay. Thanksgiving break is over so I won't have as much time to work on this and I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer**

* * *

"A restraining order? I would like to say that surprises me but it seems like a very Jackson thing to do." I was saying to Stiles as I put some stuff in my locker, noticing a cut on my hand, wonder how that got there.

"Yeah." He said in a distant voice and a frown.

"What did your dad say?" I asked as I closed my locker, already knowing that's what's got him feeling down.

"Oh you know, the normal for when your son gets a restraining order against him for kidnapping one of his fellow classmates" He said as we started walking down the hall. "I'm a horrible son."

"No, no you are not." I said as I walked to stand in front of him, making him stop walking and look down at me. "You're a great son, and he knows it. He may be mad at you right now, and with good reason, but you'll both move past this." I paused for a moment, letting out a breath before looking back at Stiles. "I honestly don't know what I'm saying anymore, but what I just said is true so stop frowning. I already miss your smile." I said the last part while tapping the bottom of his chin, successfully making him smile.

As I spun around to start walking again I got dizzy so I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, waiting for it to pass.

"You okay?" Stiles asked from in front of me.

"Mhm. Just got dizzy for a second there." I took a deep breath before slowly opening my eyes before I looked up at Stiles.

"Headache?"

"No more than normal. I just spun around to fast, it's nothing." I told him with a smile, not wanting him to worry. I've felt weird sense this morning but I just assume it's from the lack of sleep and I skipped breakfast again. I'll feel better if I can eat some lunch. Probably.

"You sure?" He asked again, not moving out of my way to let me walk.

"Yes Stiles, I'm sure." I said while looking him in the eye, trying my best not to get annoyed.

"Alright," He said while putting his hands up slightly in surrender. "C'mon then." He then grabbed my hand and lead me to the library where we're supposed to meet Scott and Allison.

* * *

As we were walking down the outside of the book isles, I was looking at a text on my phone, letting Stiles, who was still holding my hand, lead the way. And me not paying attention, when Stiles stopped walking I didn't and was slightly yanked back by our still linked hands, making me almost drop my phone.

I ignored Scott's amused look as Stiles led me over to him and sent a reply text before putting my phone away.

I looked up to see Scott raise an eyebrow but just shrugged before moving around him to pick up a book, hand it to Stiles, then pick one up for myself.

Not much longer later Allison joined us, but from the other isle so we wouldn't get caught by the cameras. "It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused." She said after she passed a tablet through the shelves to Scott.

"Yeah, what'd you tell her?" Scott asked with a glance at her.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison responded, earning a small chuckle from Scott.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles said in such a matter of a fact way. I put the book I was 'reading' up to cover the big grin on my face.

"O - oh. Great."

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott said, getting us back on topic.

"Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers."

"Yes!" Stiles said a little to excitedly for someone talking about murderers.

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village-"

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles said, cutting Allison off before she could finish.

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad, all very, very bad."

"Here's the thing, though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be-"

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott said, finishing for Allison when she stopped talking.

"Meaning Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy? Anyone who's met him could tell you that." I said while peaking over the book I still held close to my face.

"What if - It has something to do with his parents? His real parents."

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might." Stiles suggested.

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me or Allison. So we can talk to him ourselves" I said, while closthing the book I was holding, making Stiles look at me with an odd look.  
"You sure?" He asked me.

"Sure about what?" I asked looking back up at him.

"That you want to talk to Jackson?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked with furrowed brows, confused.

"Uh no reason." He said before quickly looking down at his book.

I looked to Scott and Allison who looked equally confused as me.

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked after a moment of silence passed.

"You have a make - up exam, remember?" Allison told him, making him look back at me and Stiles who just nodded.

"If he does anything, run the other way." Scott said with a glance at both of us.

"We can take care of ourselves." Allison said with a glance at me.

"Allison, if you get hurt-either of you- while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything."

"Like?"

"Anything - Weird or bizarre - anything."

"Anything evil!" Stiles said while sticking his head in between the shelves only for me to pull him back by the color of his shirt while Allison pushed his face back. "Ah - Ow!"

As I was going to leave the isle we were in after Scott, Stiles grabbed my arm, making me turn to face him with a questioning look.

"Hey, be carful okay."

"Yeah, I will." I said while putting my hand over his and flashing a smile before going to find Allison.

* * *

Allison and I were walking down a hallway in the school, looking for Jackson when I got dizzy again. I braced myself on the wall to my left and brought my right hand up to my face while closing my eyes.

"Robin, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Allison's worried voice came from in front of me and I soon felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Just dizzy." I said, keeping my eyes closed, starting to feel a little nauseous.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm good. I just need a minute."

"Here, sit down." Allison said while leading me to a bench across the hall.

"I swear I'm fine. Just need a second." I still haven't opened my eyes, just kept my head down while holding it with my hands.

Allison sat there with me, rubbing circles on my back for a minute when we both heard a noise at the end of the hall. I turned my head slightly to see it was Jackson, he was walking towards the locker rooms. Allison was watching him to and her hand on my back had stopped moving.

"You can go, I'll catch up."

"You sure?" She asked, turning back to look at me.

"Yeah, just be carful."

She looked liked she was thinking about not going for a second but soon gave in and jumped up to follow after Jackson.

I didn't stay sitting on the bench for to long before I was rushing to the nearest bathroom to empty out everything that was in my stomach, which wasn't much, it was mostly just bile.

After dry heaving for way to long, I sat down on the filthy floor- though I couldn't bring myself to care - trying to catch my breath. After successful doing so, I made my way over to the sinks to wash my mouth out.

I took a few more deep breaths before remember how I sent Allison off to talk to Jackson alone. So with that thought I rushed out of the bathroom, the best I could on my shaky legs, and made my way to the locker room. That being the best lead I have as to where they are.

As I neared the locker room, I heard talking. I slowed my already slow pace and peaked around the corner to see the side of Mr. Harris' head. He was talking to everyone in the hallway, Jackson, Erika, Scott, Stiles, Allison, and creepy dude with the camera who's name I still think is Alex but I'm not sure.

"You know what? Detention, all of you." Harris was saying when I made eye contact with Stiles who just shook his head and motioned for me to leave. I pursed my lips for a moment before nodded and sneaking away before I got caught. I hated leaving them but what good would it do it I got sent to detention to? Plus I felt like shit anyways.

I slowly made my way out of the school and over to my bike wondering if I should really be driving it right now when I got a texted from Stiles.

 _"May have a lead on Jackson's parents. Nothing you can do right now, just go home and get some rest. Call when we know something."_

I didn't bother texting back, I just put my phone back up and finished the walk to my bike. I climbed onto it and put my helmet on before shaking my head to make sure I wasn't going get dizzy again. Because driving while dizzy probably isn't a good idea.

When my vision stayed fine I started up my bike and drove home.

* * *

I made it home safe, didn't crash and burn a firey death, so yay me. I parked my bike and got off before I took off my helmet only to drop it when my heart jumped to my throat then plumet to my stomach when I turned around and was scared by the figure standing a some feet away.

"Oh my GOSH! Derek! What the hell!?" Still holding a hand over where my heart should be, although I'm not sure it is anymore, I looked at Derek, wondering what the hell he was doing here.

"I don't remember you scaring so easily." He said in a lighter tone than I've ever heard from him before. And what does he mean remember me? Oh you know what? I don't feel like dealing with his shit today.

"Yeah, rough day." I said in a dry tone as I bent down to pick up my helment, trying to hide how it made me dizzy. "So you gonna tell me what the hell you're doing here, or do you just like scaring the crap out of people?"

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked as he took a few steps forward.

 _Remember him? What does that even mean? I'm so confused right now._

"You'd think the confused looks and blank stares would answer that question for you."

Derek chuckled slightly, only confusing me more. The freak was happening right now? I suddenly remember the night of the dance when Peter told me how much I looked like my mother. I had forgotten all about that with everything else going on. Could that have something to do with this?

"You were young, I'm not surprised you don't." He said, turning serious again.

"Peter said-" I cut myself off, biting my lip and looking to the side. "The night of the dance. Peter, he said something." I looked back at Derek, wondering if I should continue or just shut up. But after seeing the look on his face, I continued. "He told me..." I paused to take a breath and set my helmet back on my bike before continuing "He told me I looked just like my mother. So can you please tell me how the hell Peter Hale knew my mother? How I'm apparently supposed to remember you? Just tell me something, anything."

He nodded before leaning his shoulder on the car parked next to my bike, still looking at me. "Your mother and my mother were really close, like sisters." He started quietly. He didn't continue immediately, he turned and leaned his back against the car. "You were born around the same time as Cora." He looked down when he said her name, making me take a step closer and lean against the car with him. "Aunt Isabell-" _Aunt Isabell?_ "-, your mother, well, when she wasn't with your father or with us, she was working," He let out a dry laugh before continuing. "She loved that job. You father had long hours to, so when they couldn't watch you, she would leave you with us. You basically grew up at our house." He wasn't looking at me anymore, hadn't been for a little bit. He slid down the car until he was sitting on the ground with his back still leaning against the car. I followed soon after, sitting next to him.

He stared at his hands as they hung off the end of his knees for a bit before speaking. "You were like another little sister to me." He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear. But I did, I heard, and I honestly don't know what to think right now, to many thoughts swarming my aching head. "But then-" He cut him self off, but I knew what he was going to say.  
"Then the fire." I whispered for him. I saw him nod before I closed my eyes, feeling them start to burn with tears that I refused to let fall. "I'm so sorry." I whispered before opening my eyes. "How come you didn't say anything sooner?"

"I don't know." He whispered/mumbled.

"I knew you were familiar the moment I saw you in the woods that day." I said, glancing at him and meeting his eyes, "And I always got this weird feeling whenever you were around. I just have so much going on in my head right now, I couldn't put the pieces together."

We sat in silence for a moment until I looked over at him again to see he wasn't looking at me anymore but in front of him. I thought came to mind and a gave a snort of amusement before looking away again.

"What's so funny?" He asked and I could see him glance at me from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I'm sitting in the parking lot outside my apartment, having a heart to heart with none other than Derek Hale himself." I chuckled as I said this, looking back to him seeing his own smile shining through.

"And if anyone ever asked, I'd deny it."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." looking at the smile that was still on his face, a real smile, I said, "You should do that more."

"Smile," I explained when he gave me a confused look, "And not that fake ass, shit eating grin you do. It just makes everyone want to punch you in the face." And as an after thought, I added. "If they don't already." And that was able to get a small laugh out of him. This really is weird, I never thought I'd be laughing in my parking lot with Derek Hale.

"I have a feeling that this conversation isn't the only reason you came here." I said after another moment of silence.

"No, no it's not." He said with a sigh. "I had another question."

"Ask away."

"The other night, at the club. What happened?"

 _Oh crap, I had forgotten he saw that. Saw me have a vision. How am I going to explain this?_

"A lot happened, you're going to have to be more specific."

"You know what I mean. Something happened to you and then you somehow knew they were in trouble. How?" He asked, looking down to meet my eyes.

I sighed heavily before mumbling to myself, "If only it were that simple." I shook my head and took another breath before saying, "I'd say 'you'd think I'm crazy', but you're literally a werewolf, so..." I looked back up at him again, giving another sigh. I'm probably setting some sighing record somewhere. "Alright, I don't see a better way than to just jump right in. Um, what you saw that night in the ally, that was what we've been calling a 'vision', for lack of a better word. I get this pain in my head and I see these flashing images of stuff, people, places, things, whatever, just of something that's happening. Most of the time it's something that's happening at present time but I've had a few that don't happen until later. Dreams too, they seem to come true as well..." I trailed off into a whisper, realizing how I just told all this to someone else, and it wasn't even that hard, it just came out. Finding the right words wasn't easy, but saying them was.

I looked back to Derek, trying to see what he was thinking. He wasn't looking at me, he wasn't really looking at anything, just looked deep in thought. I let him think in silence for a minute but I soon couldn't take it anymore and broke it.

"You're making me nervous, you just gonna sit there in silence, or say something?"

"How you described it, it reminds me of a story my uncle once told me."

"Peter?" I questioned and when he nodded, I asked, "What did he say?" _Did Peter know something about what's going on with me? Or coincidence, maybe? The only thing I know for sure is that it's making my head spin even more._

"I don't remember much, just similar things to what you said." He said, finally looking down at me. Even sitting down he seems really tall, or maybe I'm just short. Probably both.

I opened my mouth to say something, I'm not even sure what, when my phone buzzed from my back pocket. I reached behind me, pulled it out to see a text from Olly, reading.

 _"Home yet? I made food."_

"That's Olly. He made dinner, so..." I trailed off, still looking at my phone. I looked over when I saw movement and watched as Derek stood up. He offered me a hand and I took it, only to be hit with a dizzy spell when he pulled me to my feet.

"Woah, you okay?" He asked as he steadied me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, uh...just tired, uh, long day." I said while trying to stand straight, not looking him in the eye. Although I didn't need to to know that he didn't completely believe me. "Bye Derek, see you around." I said as I walked pasted him to grab my stuff off my bike and made my into the apartment, feeling his eyes on my back until the door closed behind me.

* * *

'-'


	22. Breakdown

**Thanks for the review** **wolviegurl, it means a lot.**

 **I decided to post another chapter because I don't know if I'll ever finish the last one, I'm stuck. And I don't think there's anything I want to change in this one right now anyways so I don't see the harm in it. So, enjoy.**

 **Part of this chapter has another language in it that I don't speak so I have no idea how correct it is, I just used google translate.**

* * *

Me and Olly had dinner, like we talked about a few nights ago. We made some small talk but didn't get into anything deep, which I was grateful for. I kept feeling like he wanted to ask me something but he never did, well not the thing he really wanted to. But who knows, I'm probably just sleep deprived.

I thanked Olly for dinner, told him goodnight, and took a shower before I went to bed. That's where I am now, sitting in my bed, staring down at a bottle of mediocre sleeping pills. I'm debating on whether or not to take them. I mean it's not that I'm not tired, I am, I feel like I could sleep forever, but that doesn't seem to be helping with the 'falling asleep' part.

There's also this fear that if I take them they might trap me in my nightmares, almost like the other night at Stiles' house only worse, and that was bad enough. But I'm almost to tired to care.

Deciding it couldn't do much more harm, I knocked back a couple of pills before lying down and closing my eyes to the soft sound of rain hitting my window.

* * *

I'm not sure how I ended up here. I don't remember much. I remember dreaming of her again. I haven't had that dream in so long I thought they were finally over, but no, I saw her again. I dreamed the same dream I had that night. And I saw her, I saw my mom. I saw her die, again.

I woke up crying, I can't remember the last time I cried. I barley remember walking out of the apartment, but here I am. I'm not even sure how long I walked. 5 minutes, 30, and hour? More?

I can't seem to focus on much, I know my head hurts but at this point I feel like everything hurts at the same time everything seems numb.

I don't remember if I knocked or anything like that but I must have because as I stood there, hugging myself, the door was slowly being opened by a sleepy, fuzzy looking Stiles. _Fuzzy? Why is he fuzzy?_

"Robin?" He asked in a sleepy voice while rubbing his eyes.

I didn't know what to say, just stood there like an idiot, staring.

"Robin what's wrong? Are you okay?" I heard him asking in a worried yet distant voice. _Did he walk away? He sounds far away. No he didn't because now he's got his hands on my shoulders, I think so anyways, hard to tell._

"You're soaking wet," I am? Why? Oh, it's raining, forgot."Shit Robin, you feel like ice. Where are your shoes?" I didn't feel the cold before but now with Stiles warm hands on my cheeks I do suddenly feel cold.

"I..." I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't get anything to come out. Unless tears count.

"Robin, look at me, what happened." _So much, so much has happened, too much. I don't think I can handle it anymore._ "Say something." _Did I not say that out loud?_

"Don't move." Suddenly the warm hands on my face were gone and I didn't realize how much I needed them until they were. I couldn't think to much on it before something warm wrapped around me and I felt what seemed like someone rubbing my arms. _Stiles, Stiles is rubbing my arms._

"Sorry.." I managed to choke out before more tears came.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I shouldn't have come, shouldn't bother you." I said so quiet Stiles had to lean down to hear me.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his own low voice.

"Everything." I chocked out before a sob broke its way out of my throat. In the next second I felt his arms wrap around me and I was sobbing into his chest. I felt him rubbing circles on my back, probably trying to be soothing. I think I heard him whispering things but I couldn't understand them over my crying.

Soon, too soon, Stiles pulled away but not all the way, his hands were still on my shoulders.

"C'mon your freezing." He said before we were suddenly in his room. Teleporting isn't real so we must have walked. _Wait, is teleporting real?_ "Here, think you can change into these? You need to get dry, you'll get sick." I realized he was holding out some clothes to me.

I nodded before grabbing the clothes and going to the bathroom to change. I didn't even think about looking in the mirror as I changed into a pair of Stiles sweat pants and a T-shirt, I'm sure I looked horrible.

I walked back into Stiles room to see him sitting on the edge of his bed and as soon as he saw me he jumped up and ran over. He led me over to sit on the bed like he had just been doing and we sat in silence for a while. _Poor Stiles has no idea what to do with a crazy crying girl that showed up at his door at what I'm sure is a crazy hour._

"It's my mom." I whispered while staring at the floor.

"Your mom?" He asked in a soft voice. I could tell he was confused, he still doesn't know anything about my parents.

I nodded, feeling tears leak from my eyes again. "She-" I tried to tell him but was cut off my another sob. I turned into Stiles chest when he wrapped an arm around me and let me cry.

"She died." I was able to whisper. I wasn't even sure if he heard me at first but by the way he tensed slightly before wrapping his other arm around me in a tight hug, he did.

I took a few breaths although they were more like hiccups, "It was years ago but-," another hiccup cut me off, "I still see it. Like I did that night. I just want it to stop, all of it. The dreams, the visions, the headache. I'm just so ti-tired and I just want it all to stop." I was crying again by this point, probably soaking Stiles shirt. "Ma-make it stop." I don't know why I said that, I know he can't, no matter how much I wish he could.

"What good are they if they can't help anyone? I couldn't help my mom, my dad-" More sobs racked my body as I clung to Stiles shirt so tight my knuckles were probably white.

"I'm so sorry." I heard his whisper into my hair. "If I could make this go away I would." I think he continued to say things but they were drowned out by my crying.

I'm not sure how long I was crying for but when I was left with hiccups and puffy, red eyes, I felt ready to pass out. I still feel like crying, but I don't think I have it in me, not right now.

Stiles must have noticed I stopped because he unwrapped one of his arms and lifted my chin with his now free hand. I didn't look at him when I felt him whipping my tear stained cheeks, I probably looked a mess.

I sniffled and hiccupped a few times before attempting to say, "I'm sorry." but it sounded super hoarse and quite.

But Stiles must have understood because he whispered, "Don't be." back to me, and before I knew it, I was crying again. I tightened my grip on Stiles' shirt, if that was even possible, and felt him move some hair out of my face.

I don't know how much longer I cried for, but it must have used the last bit of energy I had left because before I knew it, I fell into a welcoming darkness, still clinging to Stiles' shirt.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I was slightly confused by my surroundings until I remembered last night.

I left out a low groan and rubbed my face before slowly sitting up and looking around the room to find it empty of another occupant. Stiles probably ran for the hills, and I don't blame him.

"Hey." The sudden voice made me jump slightly and spin my head towards the door, "Sorry," Stiles said when he noticed he scared me, "I made breakfast." He said softly, taking the few steps from the door towards the bed before he sat on the edge.

"I am so sorry." I said before he could speak, putting my head in my hands.

He didn't say anything, just lightly grabbed my wrists, almost like they were made of glass about to shatter, before slowly pulling my hands away from my face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered in a more serious way than I thought Stiles Stilinski was capable of. I looked into his eyes and I didn't see the normal pity and sadness I see when people looked at me, I saw understanding. I felt my eyes started to water, but for a whole different reason from last night. I carefully took my hands from Stiles' before closing the space between us in a bone crushing hug.

"You said something about breakfast." I said after I pulled away, smiling slightly.

"Well, eggs mostly." He said with a small smile of his own.

"Eggs sound perfect." Because they did, I'm actually hungry.

* * *

Stiles hung closer than normal to me at school that day, he didn't talk about it or press me to talk, he just hung around. It was sweet and more than once I found myself wanting to grab the front of his shirt and drag his lips down to meet mine. I didn't though.

After school we went over to his house and hung out where I eventually found the courage to talk to him, open up a little about my parents. I didn't go into a lot of detail and the little I did had me crying again, but not as bad as the night before.

It felt good to open up and talk, to cry. And it felt even better with Stiles, he didn't judge me or look at me with the look I hate all to much. He was there, he understood, and I couldn't have asked for more.

My head wasn't hurting as bad, I still had an ache in the base of my skull, but compared to what I'm used to, I could handle it.

I rode with Stiles and Scott to school the next day and as we pulled into a parking space, we were talking about tickets to the rave. Well I was more or less just listening.

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets." Scott was saying as I crawled out from the back seat, taking Stiles' offered hand to help me climb out.

"Thanks." I told him with a smile, receiving one from him in return.

"It's a secret show, there's only one way and it's a secret." Stiles said as we walked onto the sidewalk.

"Hey." I voice called from behind us, making us spin and be met with the face of 'creepy camera dude' as I call him. "Do any of you guys know why no one is getting suspended after what happened at school the other day." He's talking about what happened in the library when they got detention that day.

"Just forget about it, no body got hurt." Stiles told him, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I had a concussion."

"Nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles shot back.

"I was in the ER for six hours."

"Okay, you wanna know the truth, Matt?" _Ohh, Matt is his name._ "Your little bump on the head is about this high-" Stiles said dropping his hand the hold it barely above the ground "-on our list of problems right now."

I reached down and grabbed the shoulder of his jacket, pulling him up, even though I thought it was kind of funny and not to mention true, but whatever.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," _Then what's the problem?_ "Saw you didn't get any tickets last night either."

"Are they still selling?"

"Uh no, but I managed to fine two online. You should keep trying, sounds like everyone is gonna be there." He said before walking off.

"I don't like him." Stiles stated once he walked off.

"Yeah, he gives me the creeps." I said as I watched him walk away from next to Stiles. "But am I a horrible person for thinking his name was 'Alex'?

"Nah." Stiles states simply.

* * *

That day went by smoothly for the most part but the next day I woke up with a killer headache and felt a little dizzy. The dream I had was fuzzy but it left a bad feeling in my gut when I tried to think about it, so I left it alone.

By the end of the day when my headache was still there in full, I decided it couldn't hurt to talk to Deaton.

Deciding to go alone, I don't wanna bother Stiles with this, I start making my way to the clinic. I decided to walk there, it'll take a lot longer but the fresh air and a long walk could do me good.  
Sooner than I imagined I would, I make it to the vet clinic and approach the door. I lift my arm to open it, and notice how my hand is shaking, I guess I'm more nervous than I thought. I open the door, setting off the bell, and take a step inside.

I've been here before but only through the back way. I looked around at the little building, looking at the posters and other things lying around but my eyes are soon pulled away as someone speaks.  
"Hello Ms. Black." It's Dr. Deaton who speaks from behind the little barrier that blocks off the back. I furrow my brows slightly, I don't remember ever telling him my name. Whatever, doesn't seem that important. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Um," I say, wringing my hands, not exactly sure what do say. "I'm not sure..um..." I trailed off, darting my eyes around the room, having no idea of what to say or do.

"Would you like to come back and talk?" He asked, drawing my eyes back to him to see that he opened the little barrier door thing. Sue me, I don't know what it's called.

I just nodded before walking through and into the back, him following after me. "What seems to be the problem." He asked in a calm collective voice.

"Um, I don't really know where to start." I said, still wringing my hands.

"The beginning is always a good place." He said as he leaned back against an exam table while gesturing towards a chair.

I walked over and sat in the chair, trying to find the right words. What are the right words here anyways? 'Hey my head feels like it melting because I have dreams and visions of the future'? Yeah, somehow I don't think that would go over well.

"The beginning, okay." I mumbled to myself, trying to figure out what the beginning even is. "I'm sorry, I'm not even sure what that is." I looked up after I said this to see that little smile that always seems to be on his face still there and was grateful for his patience.

"How about this. What made you come see me today?" He asked in his normal calm voice.

"Headache." I whispered immediately, realizing how vague and odd that sounded only after I said it.

"Headache?" He repeated back to me in a question.

"I thought they were getting better, but they're not. After my dream last night.." I trailed off again, the words I need not coming to mind.

"Your dream?" He asked, making me look at him and see his slightly furrowed brows. "What was it about?" He sounded interested, or kind of like he found a puzzle peace and needs to figure out where it goes, or if it even fits into the puzzle.

"Um, I don't really remember, it was fuzzy this morning and it's faded even more now." I told him, deciding to just go along with whatever this is for now.

"Do you get dreams like this often?" I nodded and he asked, "You always wake up with a headache?" Another nod. "And do you dreams, do they ever.." He paused for a moment, like he's considering something before finishing his question. "Come true?" I didn't nod at this, but looked up at him.

I thought about asking 'How did you know?', but decided against it and answered the question. "Yeah." It came out quieter than I meant for it to, just at a whisper.

"It's not just dreams, is it?" He asked, making me shake my head.

"I didn't know what else to do. I've been having the dreams all my life and the visions for a few years, but they've never been this bad before. I can barley sleep anymore." I told him, whispering the last part. "And it's not like I can go to a doctor and say 'Hey, I have horrible migraines because I can see the future, can you help me?'" I said with a sarcastic laugh.

"No, I supposed not." He said as he stood up straight. "Coming to me was the right choice."

"So you know what this is?" I said gesturing to nothing with my hands.

"I have a pretty good idea." He says and says he'll be right back.

I watch as he walks over to a desk where he crouches down and unlocks a cabinet where he removes and book before reclosing and locking the cabinet back.

He stands and walks back to the exam table, book in hand. It looks like an older book, it's brown, not to big but not small either. He lays it down and opens it, flips through a few pages before finding the one he was looking for and stopping on it.

He looks up and motions me for me join him at the table so I do. I stand and walk the few steps between us. I look down at the book, seeing full pages of words I don't understand and a few strange drawings, the one with milky white eyes catching my attention.

"'Videns'" I try to say the word at the top of the page. "What does that mean?"

"It's a latin word for 'seer'."

"'Seer'?" I question, looking up at him.

"Creatures with the ability to see the future through visions and dreams." I don't know if he was reading from the book, or he was talking from memory, but I was to busy trying to figure out what was going on for it to matter. "Sound familiar?" He asked, most likely rhetorically.

"So I'm a...a seer?" I asked while trying to wrap my head around it. I guess it doesn't change much, I just have a name for it now.

"I believe so." He said. I looked back at him, watching as he looked at the book.

"What's the problem?" I asked when I saw the strange look on his face.

He looked over to me when I asked, schooling his features. "Oh nothings wrong. It's just last I heard, seers had gone extinct and-" He cut himself off suddenly, not doing anything to help calm me down.  
"And what?" I asked. He looked back down at the book, reading more by the looks of his eyes.

"I'm not that familiar with seers but from what I do know, human seers were rare, very few ever existed . Usually the seer ability would present itself in creature with other abilities." He paused before looking at me and saying. "Werewolves for example."

I just stood there, probably staring, not sure because I was trying to wrap my brain around this.

"What does all that mean?" I asked after I found my voice again. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a buzzing. Soon realizing it was my phone, I pulled it from my pocket to see a text from Stiles saying he and Scott were on there way and asked if I needed a ride. We made plans to come see Deaton later to talk about the plan on how to catch Jackson, I just came earlier.  
Sending Stiles a quick text back telling him I'll meet him here, I say,"Scott and Stiles are on there way."

"Shall we continue this conversation at another time?" He asked although I'm sure he knew the answer. I wanted to talk more now, I hate cliff hangers, but I'm not going to argue with the only person who can give me answers.

So I just nod before taking the seat I had vacated earlier, putting my head in my hands. My head still hurt and all this plus the rave happening tonight isn't helping.

A few minutes later, I'm guessing anyway, Stiles and Scott pull up. I can hear the jeep doors closing before the bell on the front door. I stand up when I hear them start walking this way.

"Robin?" Stiles questions along with a confused look from Scott. "I didn't see your bike, didn't think you were here yet."

"I walked." I state simply.

"And you got here before us?" Stiles asked, looking confused as to how that was possible.

"I was already here." I said with a quick glance at Deaton.

"Why?" Scott asked stepping forward. Resisting the urge to ask if this was 20 questions, I opened my mouth to answer, although I wasn't sure with what exactly, I was beat to the punch.

"That's not important now," Came Deaton's voice from behind me. He motioned for us to gather around the exam table before holding up a small vile of something.

"Ketamine?" Scott asks.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton started to explain. He set the syringe and vile on the table for Scott to pick up. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier." He said, holding up a glass jar filled with something. "This part is for you, Stiles. Only you." He said while pointing at Stiles.

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me?"

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." Deaton explained with a smirk towards Scott.

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

"They'll be trapped." Deaton confirmed.

"Why just me? Can Robin help?" Stiles asked while grabbing my shoulders and pushing me in front of him slightly. I just kept my eyes on Deaton, wondering the same thing.

"Just you Stiles, no one else." Deaton said. I wonder why I can't help, I wonder if mountain ash would work on me or not, but I don't question it.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott said after Stiles made a face of disappointment.

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said in such a serious way it almost made me laugh, but I just smile and shook my head lightly, still aware of my headache.

"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will." Stiles whispered.

"If - if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it."

"Mm - hmm." Stiles hummed weakly, not looking convinced.

I turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe in you, Batman." I whispered, earning me a nod, and to my surprise, Stiles looked a little more confident.

I moved around him and went back to my chair, where I closed my eyes. Doing this with a headache was not going to be fun.

"You okay?" Someone to my left asked. I opened my eyes and turned to see Scott. Looking back up, I saw Stiles and Deaton talking, probably about the mountain ash or whatever.  
"Just a headache."

He looked over to Deaton, making me do the same. Deaton and Scott looked at each other before Deaton nodded and Scott turned back to me. I looked back at him as well, giving him a questioning look.  
"Give me your hand."He said as he held out his hand. I looked from his hand to his face a few times before lifting my left hand and placing it in his right one. Not soon after, what looked like black veins started going from Scotts hand and up his arm.

My eyes widened and I looked up to Scotts face, "Wha-" I tried to ask, not even getting the whole word out.

When the black veins stopped, I looked back up at Scott as he asked, "Feel better?"

I was only confused for a second until realized my headache was gone. For the most part anyways, the dull ache was still there but it was so much better now. "Ho- what was that?"

"Something Deaton showed me."

"Thank you." I said with a smile, meaning it for both of them.

"Mind giving me a ride back?" I asked Stiles after walking over to him.

"No, I'm gonna make you walk back." He said with fake seriousness.

"Dang it," I said, acting disappointed. "I wanted to ride in the batmobile."

"Ugh fine, I can make an exception." He said with his hands on his hips while shaking his head and biting his bottom lip. It took everything in me right then not to kiss him, and I'm pretty sure I felt some physical pain when he looked down and smiled at me.

We stared at each other for a moment and I couldn't help but looking down at his lips for the quickest second. I'm not sure if he noticed but it doesn't matter because less than a moment later Scott was calling us over.

* * *

Pulling up a little ways from the jeep, I park my bike and get off. I look around but don't see Stiles, he's probably already started, I'm late. Stiles dropped me off and I rode my bike to the mechanics shop to help Olly with something and when I was going to leave, my bike stalled.

That's never happened before. It chose one of the worst times to be an ass. I texted Stiles and told him what happened and that I would be late. Thankfully I was at the shop and Olly was there to fix it for me.

Taking off my helmet, I set it on my bike and look around. I start walking towards the jeep when I see something on the ground, and upon further inspection I realize it's the mountain ash. I back away and started to walk towards the jeep but stopped short when a strange feeling bubbles up in my stomach.

I looked around me, curious as to what I was feeling. I shook it off and was on my way to turning around when I voice called out.

"Robin!" I turn around to see Stiles. He was standing by his jeep, holding the bag. When we made eye contact he looked down at the bag and poured what little was left in his hand.

I looked down at where I was standing to see how far he had left to go, and it was far. Looking back up, our eyes met again. I could see he didn't know what to do, that he didn't think he could make it.

Wondering what I could do or say, I think back to what Deaton said earlier. _"They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."_

"Imagine Stiles! Just walk to me." He looked down at his hand then back up to meet my eyes. I could see him take a deep before closing his eyes, then start walking. I watched him as he slowly walks to me and although his eyes were closed, I never took my eyes off them.

As Stiles took the last few steps to finish the line, I didn't step back. He slowly opened his eyes and when he saw that he made it, a giant smile broke out across his face at the same time it did mine.

"Yes!" Stiles cheered. I threw my arms around his neck as his went around my waist in a tight hug where Stiles picked my feet off the ground and spun me around. He set me back on the ground, but I kept my arms around his neck and he did the same with his around my waist.

We stood there, staring for what I'm guessing was only a few moments, but I honestly couldn't tell. It could have been only seconds or hours. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest it was going so fast. I have no doubt Stiles could hear it, or maybe even feel it. My mouth went a little dry and every thought in my brain disappeared, and for a second, there was nothing else.

"Screw it." I whispered before rising to the tips of my toes and bringing my lips to meet his. It only took a moment before Stiles responded and kissed me back.

As our lips moved together, everything else seemed to disappear. All the crazy and over flowing thoughts and images in my head, the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and the ache in the base of my skull, all gone. I felt warm and safe, like I could just stay here forever, wrapped in Stiles' arms, his lips on mine an- _Beep Beep_. We jump apart at the sudden interruption.

A car alarm. I was so lost in Stiles I didn't realize we had taken a step back, causing us to bump into a car.

After taking a few deep breaths, I look up and meet Stiles eyes only to start laughing at the same time as him.

"Shit, I'm sorry." I whisper after I've stopped laughing.

"For what?" Stiles asks as he gets his own breathing under control.

"Kissing you, I guess." I said, confused as to what I was even saying. I'm not really sorry, it was amazing and I've wanted to do it for so long. But what if this messes things up? Stiles doesn't like me, he's in love with Lydia.

"I'm not." Stiles responds, pulling me from my thoughts and surprising me.

"You're not?"

"I mean, I did kissed you back." He replied while taking a step closer to me.

"But I mea- I thought..." I stuttered with my words, not knowing exactly what I was trying to say. "I don't know." I said with a sigh.

"Do you wish you hadn't kissed me?"

"No! No, of course not." I answer quickly. Of course I don't, I'm glad I did in a way, I'm just scared I've messed things up. "I just don't wanna screw anything up. Stiles, you're my best friend and I don't want to do anything that will make me lose you, you mean to much to me."

"I mean I thought it was a pretty good kiss." Stiles said after a moment, making me laugh.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it." I said with a smile on my face, matching the one Stiles had. "So now what?" I whispered after a moment, realizing I was standing right in front of Stiles. When did that happen?

Stiles was looking down when I asked and when I felt his hand lightly grab mine, I looked down too. "Can I kiss you again?" He whispered after a few seconds.

"Well technically I kissed you." I said back with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else before he lifted his hand to rest on my cheek, the other one still holding my hand, and slowly placed his lips on mine in a soft kiss, and holy crap, it felt like heaven. His lips were so soft and warm, I feel like I could stay here forever.

I lifted my free hand to rest on top the one he had on my cheek, and stood on my tippy toes again, making the kiss easier.

Slowly, and to soon for my liking, we both pulled away. We were both breathing hard and my heart was going so fast it didn't seem possible.

"I honestly don't know what to say to that." I said after getting some more air into my lungs.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever rendered a girl speechless before." He said with a laugh.

I slapped his chest, saying, "Shut up." before resting my head to the place I previously hit, with my arms going around his back. Stiles just laughed a little more and put his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my head.

We stood there in silence for a bit, it being broken by a buzzing noise. Stiles gave a frustrated noise before removing one of his arms and pulling out his phone.

"They got Jackson." He whispered, causing me to pull away and look at him.

"Alright. Um, I'm gonna stay out here. I'm not even sure if I can cross that line, and for some reason I don't want to find out." It wouldn't really change anything if I could or couldn't I don't think, but I just can't bring myself to try.

"You sure?" Stiles asked while looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine out here. You better be safe too, even batman can get hurt." I said with a smile, trying to hide how worried I am.

"Okay, call me if anything happens." Stiles said before kissing my forehead and running off into the building.

As I watch Stiles run off, I couldn't help the big grin that spread across my face. But once Stiles was out of sight it faltered as that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach came back. Not sure what it is but I can't do anything about it, so ignoring it, I make my over to the jeep were I lean against the back of it and wait.

* * *

 **I don't know if Deaton knows latin . Let's just pretend he does.**

 **Sorry for the last scene, it was so hard to write. Took me forever and I had no idea how to do it. I rewrote it so many times. Hope it wasn't to bad.**

* * *

'-'


	23. Spaghetti

Leaning against the back of the jeep and biting my nails, I look to my right when I hear someone running towards me. I can't make out who it is for a second but soon sigh in relief when I see it's Derek.

"The others are still inside." I tell him after we reaches me, coughing slightly as my breath caught in my throat. _Odd._

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the loud sound of a door opening, making me turn around and see Stiles running towards us.

"Hey, so uh we kind of lost Jackson inside but its..." Stiles trailed off when he saw how Isaac and Erica couldn't cross the mountain ash line. "Oh my gosh its working! I did something." He said proudly making me smile.

But said smile soon faded when breathing suddenly became hard. "Stiles." I whispered right before pain shoots through my head and I fall, gasping for air. Derek, being closer to me than Stiles, caught me before I hit the ground, Derek's and Stile's worried faces, mouths moving like they were talking, was the last thing I saw before darkness.

I feel like I can't breath at all. I don't think I am breathing. This is not good. I'm in a room somewhere. Made out of wood maybe. I can't tell it's foggy and I still can't breath right. Dark spots, why am I seeing dark spots? The rooms starting to disappear. That's never happened before. I need to figure out what's happening before it's gone completely.

Allison's mom. What is she doing here? Someone else is here too. Who though? I can't see their face. Just need to look closer. Scott. It's Scott.

Gasping for air like when you come up from under the water, I see I'm outside again. I'm in Stiles' lap while clutching Derek's arm. If he couldn't heal fast, he'd probably have scratched from how hard my nails are digging into him.

Taking in as much air as I can, I close my eyes tight again. My head hasn't hurt this bad in awhile.

"Scott." I whisper, eyes still closed. "You have to help Scott."

I let go of Derek's arm to let him stand and hear him say. "Stiles, brake the line." The mountain ash line I'm sure.

I don't hear Stiles argue, though I'm sure he's not happy about it. I feel him shift as he leans over, most likely to brake the line.

I hear Derek run off, and I turn my head into Stiles chest more, trying to block out as much noise and light as possible.

* * *

"We're here." Stiles whispers to me after I hear him turn the jeep off.

I don't nod or anything, I've learned my lesson with that by now. I just hum so he knows I heard him. When I hear Stiles open his door, I turn and blindly search for my door handle, but when I find it the door is already opening.

Stiles grabs my hand and helps me climb out of the jeep, then he wraps an arm around my waist and I lean into him as he leads me inside.

We ride the elevator to my floor and walk to the door where Stiles uses my key to unlock it. Once inside, he turns on the light, making me flinch and hide my face in his side, making him whisper 'sorry' before we start walking again.

We get to my bedroom and I don't feel like changing, so I settle for taking my jacket off before crawling into bed. Stiles comes over and covers me up before crouching down in front of the bed, asking.  
"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be okay." I whisper back, keeping my eyes closed. "Go check on Scott."

"I'm not just going to leave you here like this." He said, keeping his voice low, while moving some hair behind my ear.

"It's fine Stiles, I'm just gonna go to sleep." I would love it if he stayed with me, but like I said, I'm going to go to sleep and he should go check on Scott.

"You're going to keep arguing with me, aren't you?" He asked, making me peek open an eye to look at me.

"Probably."

"How about I stay until you fall asleep, then I'll go."

"Okay." I said as I shuffled back slightly to make room for Stiles. He stood up from his crouch and sat down on the bed next to me and I instantly scooted next to him, craving the warmth and safety he gives off. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared from my vision earlier, not being able to breath was kind of scary. "Only until I fall asleep."

"Mhm."

"Promise?"

Stiles sighed but gave in, "Promise."

Stiles wrapped an arm around my shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of my head, that being the last thing I remember before falling into a not so peaceful sleep.

* * *

Smiling down at my camera, I look up to see the rabbit I just got a picture of running off. I watch as it goes for a moment before I turn and continue on my way, taking picture as I go.

Walking down a path, I stop short and look behind me, swearing I just heard something. But not seeing anything, I turn and continue on my way.

 _"Robin."_

Stopping again, I spin around, looking for the owner to the voice. I could have sworn someone said my name. Whispered more like it. Like a voice carried in the wind.

Deciding I took enough pictures today, I start my path out of the woods.

 _"Robin."_

I hear from behind me again, making me spin so fast I almost drop my camera. As much as I can drop it with the safety strap around my neck. Not seeing anyone again, I turn and start walking again, faster this time.

Walking fast and not paying as much attention to where I'm walking as I should, I trip over a tree root. I don't fall down, I'm able to catch myself before I do. Shaking myself off, I start walking again, trying to calm my racing heart.

 _"Robin."_

That creepy whisper comes from behind me, and of course I turn and look, again being faced with nothing. Shaking my head, I turn around only to stumble back when instead of seeing the path I was on, I see one of the biggest trees I've ever seen.

It's a beautiful tree, one I would love to take pictures of and sketch in any other situation.

 _"Robin."_

This time it doesn't come from behind me, but from in front of me.

 _"Robin."_

It can't be. Trees can't talk. With this in mind, I slowly make my way around the tree, looking for anything to explain what's happening. After finding nothing, I turn back to the tree.

 _"Robin."_

"Hello?" I ask as I take a slow and hesitant step towards the tree.

 _"Robin."_

Yeah, definitely coming from the tree. Taking another step towards the tree, I start raising my hand. Take another step and another, I slowly touch the tree until my palm it flat against its rough bark.

As soon as my hand makes full contact, I'm back in my bedroom, bolting up in bed with, you guessed it, a splitting migraine.

Groaning and covering my eyes with my hands, hiding from the light. Deciding it would be better in the long run to get up and close my curtains, I turn, planning to do just that.

Going to crawl out of bed I stop with I see a sticky note on my bedside lamp. Reaching over I pull it to me so I can read it.

 _Kept my promise. Left after I was sure you were asleep._

 _I'll come by later to check on you, I'm sure you'll still have a headache._

 _Drink some water, we can get some food later._

 _-Stiles._

Smiling, I put the note in my drawer and take a sip of the water on my nightstand before getting up and closing my curtains, blacking out the room.

Making my way back to bed, I remember I'm still in last nights clothes, leaving me feeling stiff. Taking off my jeans and shirt, I throw on a large T-shirt I left lying around before crawling back into bed.

After not being able to fall asleep, the pain in my head being to much, I reach over into my nightstand drawer and search for the pill bottle I know is in there. Finding it, I pour some into my hand and dry swallow them before rolling back over.

I hadn't been lying there long when I heard a buzzing noise from somewhere. I was going to ignore it but when it happened for the fourth time, I rolled over to try and find it. I looked on my nightstand, but didn't see anything.

I thought about just leaving it again but as soon as I completed that thought, I heard the noise again. I looked down and saw my phone on the floor. I must have dropped it there last night.

Reaching down, I pick it up and turn it on, wincing as the light shine in my face. I squint one eye open and turn the brightness down as much as I can before unlocking my phone to look at my messages.

 _Batman: How are you feeling? Wasn't sure if you were awake. Sorry if I woke you. Scotts fine btw._

 _R: I'm still alive. That's about as good as it gets._

After sending the text, I drop my phone in front of my face and close my eyes. My head feels worse than it did 10 minutes ago. How is that even possible?

Clutching my head in pain, I fight off the tears I feel coming to my eyes. I reach over with one hand to grab the pill bottle, opening it to find one left. I wonder if it's safe to take this many in a short amount of time for a moment before deciding I couldn't care less and taking it anyways.

I hear my phone buzz again but I can't seem to lift my arm so just decide to leave it. I lie there for a while, sleep seems to be avoiding me, when there's a knock at my door causing me to wince and try to cover my ears.

Not long after the knock I hear the door slowly opening and someone taking slow steps towards me, but I don't care enough to open my eyes.

"Not feeling well?" Comes the soft voice of my cousin.

"No." I whisper, keeping my eyes closed and my hands on my ears.

"Migraine?" I don't voice and answer, just let out a quiet hum. "Do need anything? I can make you something to eat?" Food seems good, I feel hungry, but at the same time it kinda makes nauses just thinking about it. And Olly being the amazing cousin he is, basically reads my thougts and says, "I'll get you some juice."

I love juice, always makes me feel better. Olly stands and walks out of my room, leaving my door cracked behind him. About a minute or two later, Olly returns with a bottle of juice and sets it on my nightstand.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?" He said while pushing some hair out of my face. I don't open my eyes, but I give him a quiet 'okay' and he leaves the room. I hear my phone buzz again but ignore it once more.

After lying there for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, I peak open my eyes. The first thing I see is the bottle of orange juice and a bottle of apple on my nightstand, I can never make up my mind.

Smiling slightly, I slowly reach over and grab the orange juice, open it, and take a sip, then another.

After finishing my juice, I'm finally able to fall asleep. A very light sleep, but sleep none the less. What wakes me, is the sound of my door squeaking, open. Like I said, very light sleep.

I expect to see Olly when I open my eyes, but I see Stiles instead. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He whispered as he kneels down next to my bed.

"Wasn't really that asleep."

"Feeling any better?"

"A little." Either the meds kicked in or that was some magical juice. My head is still killing me but it seems to be doing it slower now.

Stiles nods slightly before looking to his left, at my nightstand. He lifts his hand and picks up the pill bottle, noticing it's empty. "How many of these did you take?"

"Not enough to overdose, don't worry." I said, a thought coming to mind. "At least I don't think." His head shot up to look at me and when he saw the sleepy smirk on my face he put the pill bottle down before speaking.

"Not funny."

"I know, I'm sorry." I said although the smile was still on my face.

"You still tired?" He asks as he picks up my hand and starts playing him my fingers.

"Yes, but sleep seems to hate me at the moment." I said, my smile turning into a frown.

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do?" I look up at him then and scoot back before patting the bed in front of me. Stiles then stands and scoots into bed next to me, like last night. After he sits down, I curl into his side and he wraps an arm around me, using his other free hand to trace random patterns on the hand I have resting on his chest.

I know we only kissed last night, it feels like we shouldn't be this comfortable with each other already, but we are. As soon as we met we seemed to hit it off and became fast freinds, so I guess it's just natural for us. I'm going to ignore the fact that I'm not wearing any pants right now though.

Feeling the pain in my head slowly slipping away and sleep starting to catch up with me, I let out a content sigh and mumble. "You always make me feel better." before finally falling asleep.

* * *

"Morning sleeping beauty." Stiles greeted me as I opened my eyes. "Or should I say afternoon." He said, making me look over at the clock to see it was after 1 O'clock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kept you here all morning." I said, looking away from the clock and at Stiles.

"Wouldn't rather be anywhere else." He said before kissing my forehead .

"That was so cheesy." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"I am the cheese master."

"I'd say that doesn't make any sense, but neither do half the things that come out of your mouth." I could see his mouth opening to say something but cut him off with a kiss, which he didn't fight, just kissed me back.

"I take it this means you feel better?" He asked after we pulled away.

"Mhm." I said with a nod and a smile. Headache mostly gone now, just the annoying dull ache that's always there.

"You think your up for some food? I'm guessing you haven't eaten all day."

"Food sounds amazing." I said while sitting up and quickly pecking Stiles' lips before crawling over him and out of the bed. I walk over to my dresser and picked out a quick change of clothes before turning back to Stiles and asking. "Mind if I grab a quick shower?"

"Uh no, no go ahead." He said and I noticed he wasn't looking at me and I remember I wasn't wearing any pants. The T-shirt I had on came down mid thigh and I've worn shorter shorts than it so you couldn't see anything, doesn't make it any less adorable though.

I don't say anything other than a quick 'thanks' before making my way across the hall and into my bathroom where a take a super quick shower, then dressing in some light skinny jeans and the red shirt I grabbed, making me realize it's a spider-man shirt.

Putting my hair in a quick side braid, I make my way back into my bedroom to see Stiles sitting at my desk, looking at the pictures hanging above it like he did all those nights ago.

"That's my dad." I said, pointing to the picture of us riding dirt bikes. "And that one is my mom." I pointed to a different picture, this one older. It was of mom and me when I was 7 years old, mom was laughing at the camera while giving me a piggy back ride.

"She's beautiful. You have her eyes." Stiles said as he turned to look up at me.

"Yeah, I was always told how much I looked like her, except my hair, I have my dads hair." Where my mom had brown hair, my dad had jet black hair, like me. I looked back down at Stiles, seeing the distance frown on his face. "Stiles, what's wrong."

"Hm? Oh nothing, nothings wrong." I just raised an eyebrow, not believing him for a second. "It's just..." He trailed off with a sigh, making a face I hate seeing him have, he looks so sad. "My dad got fired."

"What? Stiles, what happened?" I asked as I crouched in front of him, taking his hands in mine.

"It's my fault." He mumbled, looking even more sad. He went on to tell me about everything. How his dad was put on a 'leave of absence' because the son of a police chief stealing police property and

having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry. But you can't go blaming yourself, okay?"

"How can I not? I did those things, it's my fault."

"Yeah, you did do those things, for good reasons and blaming yourself isn't going to get you anywhere, okay?" I asked, earning me a small nod. "How about we go have lunch with your dad? Maybe even cook, something healthy for him."

"You're the best, you know?" Stiles says before leaning down in the chair and giving me a quick kiss.

"Took you this long to notice?" I asked, making us both laugh. "Let me just get my jacket and we can go." I then stood and turned around, looking for where I threw my jacket. Seeing it by the foot of my bed, I walk over and pick it up.

Putting my jacket on, I spin around to face Stiles again, and when I do he looks at my shirt and says. "Oh, so that's how it is?"

"Don't worry batman, my heart is still yours." I said, only realizing exactly what I said after I said it. So avoiding whatever it would bring up, I turn towards my door and start walking towards it.

"Hey Olly? You still here?" I called out once I entered the hallway.

"Kitchen!"

Stiles then walks out of my room and I grab his hand before leading him out into the kitchen. "Hey Olly, we were gonna go over and have lunch with Stiles' dad. That's okay, right?"

"Your head feeling better?"

"Yup." I said, popping the 'P'.

"Alright, I guess. Be safe, okay?" I smiled, letting go of Stiles' hand to give my cousin a hug.

"Thanks Olly. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, little one."

I then grabbed Stiles' hand again to lead him out of the apartment, mouthing 'explain later' to Olly's raised eyebrow. As we were walking down the hall, I froze and turned to Stiles.

"Is my bike still at that warehouse?"

* * *

"Dad!" Stiles called out as we walked through his front door.

"In here, son." We heard him say back from the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski." I greet as we walk in the room, not saying.

"Hello Robin, how are you doing? Stiles said you weren't feeling well." He said as he stood from the table.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you."

"Have you eaten yet dad? We were gonna make lunch." Stiles said as he walked further into the kitchen, dragging me with him.

"Your gonna cook?" Mr. Stilinski asked his son with slight disbelief on his face. It feels wrong not calling his Sheriff Stilinski.

"Well Robins gonna cook, I'm going to stand here."

"Nah, you kids don't have to do that." Mr. Stilinski said with a wave of his hand.

"No, but we want to." I told him with a smile.

"Alright, if you say so. Just watch him, don't let him burn down the house." He said, gesturing to Stiles who got an offended look on his face. I suddenly want to make a joke about a third eye or whatever but decide it's probably best not to. I nod to Mr. Stilinski as he walks out of the kitchen before turning to Stiles.

"Alright, what can we make?" I ask as I walk to the pantry. I looked through it and the fridge, finding everything I need to make spaghetti. "Perfect, I make great spaghetti." I said as Stiles helped me get everything out.

After getting all the food started, I turned to Stiles, who was leaning his back against the counter. "So.." I started as I walked closer to him, "I talked to Deaton the other day."

"Does he know anything?" He asks as I stop and stand in front of him.

"He knows something, we talked a little but the we got cut short. He said we could continue talking another time."

"Well what did he tell you?" Stiles ask while shuffling his feet slightly.

"He said," I started slowly, looking at Stiles chest instead of his eyes. "He said I was something called...a 'seer'."

"Huh," Stiles says, making me look up at him, "Makes sense. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Oh I'm sure you would have, eventually." I teased with a small smile.

"Pft, of course I would have." Stiles said, rolling his head in that cute way he does. I smiled bigger and grabbed his hands and looked down at them. "You're hands are tiny." Stiles said, also looking down at our hands.

"Are not," I protested, looking back up to meet his eyes. "Your hands are just big."

"Sure, whatever you say shorty." Stiles said, making me mock offense.

"How rude."

"I never said it was a bad thing." He said, looking down at me with a smile while wrapping his arms around me, mine going around his neck, soon meeting in the middle for a kiss. Said kiss was cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throats.

We jump apart and look over to see Sheriff Stilinski standing in the entry to the kitchen.

"Uh, noodles," I say the first thing that comes to mind, "I need to check the noodles." I mumble and walk over to the stove where I check the foods progress, feeling my cheeks burn.

After draining the noodles of all the water, I put them back on the stove next to the sauce and meat.

"Stiles?" I called, getting his attention. "Want to get some plates?" He nods before walking to a cabinet and pulling out some plates.

Not to long after that, we find ourselves sitting around the Stilinski kitchen table eating and talking.

"Three stitches, right on the edge of his hair line." Sheriff Stilinski finished telling me the story about Scott and Stiles fooling around when they were little, leading Stiles to needing stitches.

"Wow, how did he handle it?" I asked, knowing how squeamish Stiles can be.

"He calmed down a bit after we promised him ice-cream."

"Oh, of course he did." I said while smiling over at Stiles who looked less than happy that we were talking about him.

"Thank you for lunch Robin, it was amazing."

"Hey, I helped." Stiles said before I could respond to Sheriff Stilinski thanks.

"Yes, Stiles makes a great sous-chef." I said with a smile, holding Stiles' hand under the table.

"Well thank you kids, it was wonderful."

"I can get that for you." I said while motioning to his dishes.

"No, no, you guys have done enough, least I can do it clean up." Sheriff Stilinski said as he stood from the table, starting to collect the dishes.

"You sure?" I asked, standing with him.

"Yeah I got this, you kids go do something, have fun."

Stiles was standing now to and he helped his dad take the dishes to the sink. I stayed by the table, watching them. They said a few words to each other before Stiles walked back over to me.

"Shall we, M'lady?" He said once he got to me, holding out his arm.

"We shall." I responded as I took his arm. "Bye Mr. Stilinski." I called out as we made out way to the door.

"Bye dad." Stiles echoed his goodbye after me.

"Bye kids." Mr. Stilinski called out from the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I asked Stiles once we got into the jeep.

"Well now I want ice-cream." He said, making me laugh before nodding in agreement.

So we went for ice-cream, where we talked and laughed. And I may or may not have gotten ice-cream on my nose. Of course Stiles laughed at me so I lightly pushes his ice-cream into his face, making him get ice-cream on his nose. In other words, we looked like giant dorks. But I'm okay with that.

* * *

"Ha, I win." I said as Stiles got out of the jeep. He took me back to the warehouse to get my bike, and I beat him back to my apartment building.

"Only because you broke like every speed limit the whole way here." He said as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Walking up to the apartment door, I reach into my pocket for my key. After searching two separate pockets, I found it, in the first one I looked in, I swear it wasn't in there 5 seconds before.

Lifting my hand to the lock, my hand starts to shake. Furrowing my brows for a moment, I shake my hand out and unlock the door.

Walking into my room, I set my helmet on my desk before falling onto my bed. Stiles sits in my desk chair and I sit up to take off my shoes. While I'm taking off my right one, I notice a bruise on my ankle.

"Huh."

"What?" Stiles asks, looking over to me. "Where'd you get that?"

I look up to Stiles, and he's looking down at my ankle, the bruise to be more specific. "Not sure. I don't remember hitting it on anything." _Walking fast and not paying as much attention to where I'm walking as I should, I trip over a tree root._ "It's not bad, it'll be gone it a few days." I say after a moment, shaking my head.

I get up with my shoes and walk over to my closet to put them in it. I open the door and set them on the floor next to my other ones and turn around to see Stiles picking up one of my sketch books.

"Woah, these are amazing." He said after flipping through a few pages.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, feeling myself blush. He looks at me and turns the book around with a raised brow. It was the sketch I did of him once.

"This is awesome." He says before turning it back around to continue through the pages.

"What can I say, I had a good model."

"An unaware model." He said, not looking up from the book.

"Okay, don't make it creepy." I say as I walk to stand behind him. He slips through I few more pages before he looks up and stops short. He sets the book down and walks over to my closet, I never closed the door.

"Is this my jacket?" He asked, turning to me with the jacket he let me use the night at the school, seems so long ago now.

"Maybe." I reply with a sheepish shrug. "Oh hey," I said, a sudden idea coming to mind. "Lydia's birthday tomorrow. Wanna help me find something to wear?"

"I like what you normally wear." He said with a shrug, making me smile.

"Well thank you, but it's Lydia's party, I should probably go with something a little more dressy." I said, walking over to the closet and looking through my clothes. "Let just make this simple," I said while pulling out a pair of high waisted, black skinny jeans. "Which shirt with these?"

Stiles look at the pants for a second then back into my closet. He looked back and forth for a moment before he pulled out a loose, gray and black striped shirt, the sleeves long but they've been rolled up to the elbows.

"Perfect." I say before grabbing the shirt so I can set it aside with the pants. I'll just wear my grey converse I guess. "Are you picking me up for the party tomorrow?

"Yup, you better be ready to go."

"When was the last time you had to wait for me to get ready to go?" I asked as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Good point." He says right as I let out a big yawn. "Tired?" Stiles asks with a chuckle.

"I don't know. Shouldn't be, I slept like half the day. Hey, lets watch a movie." I said while standing up.

"And what movie did you have in mind?" Stiles asked me, setting down the deck of cards I had sitting on my desk.

"I don't know, lets go look." I said before grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room to search for a movie. After finding one, we made popcorn and sat down on the couch, huddled in blankets to watch it. I didn't even make it hallway through before I was asleep on Stiles' shoulder.

* * *

 **There's two more chapters left and we'll be done with this story. I plan on writing into season 3, I'm just going to make that a separate story.**

 **I'm still writing the final chapter, I can't seem to get past my writers block. And my brain is coming up with other story ideas plus the other two besides this one I'm writing because I can't focus on one thing for very long. I apologize for that.**

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far and stick around for the ending. I love reviews, it helps me write when I know people are enjoying the story and are excited for the next chapter.**

 **I have another teen wolf story "Dancing With Wolves" if you wanna go check that one out, I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

'-'


	24. Party

**Only one more chapter after this one! I hope everyone had enjoyed it so far, I know I loved writing it. I know I'm not the best writer, far from it, and I'm sorry for that. I'm still writing the last chapter, I'll post It as soon as I'm done. I would love to hear how everyone has liked to story so far.**

* * *

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked Scott as we walked through Lydia's house. My hand in Stiles'.

"No. Have you seen Allison?"

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found."

"I'm still kind of not sure what we found." Scott said, prompting me and Stiles to explain what we've found. How all the victims were part of the 2006 swim team. That maybe the person controlling the kanima is another teacher or a student from back then.

"Uh, Jacksons not here." Allison said after she approached us.

"Yeah, no ones here." Stiles said while looking around. He's right, other than Lydia, it's basically just us.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott suggested.

"Or maybe no body is coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob."

"That was a little harsh." I whisper from beside Stiles.

"Well we have to do something, because we've been ignoring her for the past two weeks."

"Yeah well, she's been ignoring Stiles for the past ten years." _Wow, thanks Scott. Because I'm not standing right here where I can hear you._

"Eh, I've moved passed it." Stiles said while lightly squeezing my hand, not really helping with the heavy feeling that was suddenly placed on my heart.

"We don't owe her a party."

"What about a chance to get back to normal."

"Normal?"

"She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us."

"I guess I could use my co - captain status to get the lacrosse team here."

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going." Stiles put in.

After Scott and Stiles made their phone calls, it wasn't long before people were flooding in. I decided to hang close to Stiles to prevent a freak out do to all the people.

"Are you going to apologize to Allison?" I asked Scott before taking a sip of the drink that Lydia all but forced me to take.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked.

"Because you're the guy. It's, like, what we do." Stiles answered him.

"Never thought I would say this, but yeah, listen to Stiles, Scott." I said, earning my a light glare from Stiles.

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then you should definitely apologize. See, any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong." Stiles said.

"I'm not apologizing." Scott said, being stubborn. It is the full moon, he's probably grumpy.

"Is this the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asked, almost voicing my thoughts.

"Probably." Scott mumbled.

"Hey guys, Jackson." I said, nodding towards Jackson who was walking out into the backyard.

Jackson went off somewhere and the three of us moved from our spot to walk around a bit. Walking between Scott and Stiles, I stop when I suddenly get dizzy. It's not that bad, not enough to make me stumble or anything. The boys didn't even notice.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the bathroom, alright? I'll find you in a bit." I told them before turning and walking into the house to find the nearest bathroom that doesn't have a line in front of it.

Walking into the most deserted bathroom I could find, I close the door and lean my back on it, close my eyes, and slowly slide to the floor. I also feel a little nauseas, wonder if it was that drink.  
Deciding it was best not to go out while feeling like this, I stay sitting on the floor until the dizzy spell and nausea passes before crawling to my feet and looking in the mirror. I look a little more pale than I normally do I think, but I don't think it's to noticeable.

Not sure how long I've been sitting in here, but it was way longer than any normal bathroom visit, that's for sure. Taking one last deep breath, I open the door and step out. They're aren't to many people in this part of the house. Good.

I start making my way to the backyard, that being the last place I saw Scott and Stiles, when something catches my eyes. It's a person, but she doesn't seem right. Her back is to me so I can't see her face, but something is off about her.

Ignoring my earlier mission to go find Scott and Stiles, I walk through the few people that are standing around and go towards the women. As I get to the edge of the tiny crowd, the women starts walking away. Ignoring all the warnings I've learned from watching horror movies going off in my head, I follow her.

We end up somewhere in the house I'm not familiar with, but I'm not familiar with most of it so. She's stopped now, her back still towards me. Something about her seems familiar.

"Hello?" I asks quietly. I stopped walking now, keeping some distance between us.

The women slowly starts turning around, and when she's fully facing me, I stumble back with a gasp, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Mom?" I whisper, my voice cracking, tearing springing to my eyes. She's wearing the hospital scrubs I was so used to seeing her in, and she's just as beautiful as the last time I saw her.

"Hey baby." She says in that sweet voice of hers that I've missed so much. She raises her arms slightly, and I waste no time running into them, giving her the tightest hug. "Oh look at you, you've gotten so big." She says as she pets my hair, like she always did. She brakes away from the hug, taking my cheeks in her hands, smile on her face as she looked at me. "Beautiful, like I always knew you would be."

"I miss you so much." I cried, tears flowing down my face.

"Then why'd you let me die?" She questions, making my heart stop.

"What?" I asked, voice braking so much for just one word.

"You could have stopped this," She started saying, I could see bruises and blood start to make its way on to various parts of her body. "You could have saved me. Why didn't you?" Her voice was growing cold and harsh.

"I-I-I tried, I couldn't. Pl-please y-you have to b-believe me. Mom I-I Tr-treid, I did."

"Not hard enough," She said sharply, letting go of my face with a push, making me fall to the ground. "It's all your fault. You should have known sooner, been stronger."

I was full out sobbing on the floor now, not being able to get out any clear words.

"And if that's not enough, you didn't even save your father." She yelled, pale faced and cover in blood and bruises. "Did you not love us? Was that it? Why didn't you save us, Robin?"

"I so sorry, I tried." I was just repeating this through my sobs now, keeping my head down, not being able to look at the face of my dead mother.

"You could have saved us, if you cared enough!" She was yelling at me now, stomping from where she stood in front of me. "If you were strong enough! It's all your fault! Your fault!"

I can't do it anymore. Can't sit here on the floor bubbling out apologies through my tears. Can't listen to my mother yelling that this is all my fault, I already know it is. Standing from the floor, I bolt out of the room and through the house, not even sure where I was going. I can't really see with all the tears in my eyes.

I was just running, running anywhere but that room, away from her. Suddenly I'm not running anymore and there's something around me.

"Robin hey, shh, you're okay, you're okay." Stiles, it's Stiles. He's holding me in his arms, he must be the thing that stopped me from running."I don't know what you saw, but it wasn't real." I just cry into Stiles' shoulder while he rubs circles on my back.

"I saw her Stiles," I whisper after my voice returns to me. "I saw my mom." Stiles grabs my upper arms and carefully pulling me back so he can look at me face. "Sh-she said it was my fault, I-I didn't save her. She's right Stiles, I couldn't save her."

Stiles wraps his arms around me again then, talking quietly into my ear. "No, it's not your fault. Not your fault Robin, there's nothing you could have done. It wasn't real." He continues to talk to me and calm me down until I stop crying.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I pull away from Stiles' warm, safe arms to rub my eyes. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Stiles reaches up and replaces my hands with his and rubs my cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm okay." I whisper again while nodding my head. "What happened?"

"Not exactly sure. But we found out who's controlling the kanima, Matt." Stiles said, hands still on my cheeks.

"Okay," I whispered, closing my eyes as my hands come up to grip Stiles' wrists. "Let's go." Stiles then grabs my hand and leads me out of the house, soon being joined by Scott, he must have been close by.

* * *

"So this kids the real killer?" Not-at-the-moment-sheriff Sheriff Stilinski asked as we showed him Matts year book photo.

"Yeah," Stiles said from where he sat at his desk, me and Scott standing behind him.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all you have to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles said while jumped out of his chair.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris's class."

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?"

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything. Guys, do you believe this?" Sheriff asked, looking back at me and Scott.

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott said.

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him."

"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles asked/yelled, getting a confused look from his father. "Our swim team sucks!" Stiles loudly said, almost making me laugh. "They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean come on, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" The Sheriff asked, sounding tired.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott told him, leaning forwards slightly.

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work."

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles said to the Sheriff.

"Uh, trust you?" Stilinski asks likes it's the craziest thing in the world, pointing a finger at Stiles.

"Trust them?" Stiles said/asked, pointing over his shoulder at me and Scott.

"Them I trust."

It wasn't long after that, that we were all walking into the police station. "It's 2 in the morning." The lady behind the desk says to us right as we walk in. I didn't even realize the time.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." I heard the Sheriff/not Sheriff say to her.

"We'll look at the hospital stuff first." Stiles was whispering to me and Scott.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because, all the murders were committed by Jackson except one, remember?" I said from my place between the two boys.

"The pregnant girl, Jessica" Scott said.

"Yeah, since Matt killed her himself, someone from the hospital could have seen him." Stiles told Scott.

"Guys." Mr. Stilinski called us as he started walking to the back. We all started following him, and as I passed the lady he was talking to, I whispered to her.

"I love your earrings." Earning me a smile from her in return, I smiled back before following after the boys.

"I don't know guys, I mean look at this. There was a six-car pile up that night, the hospital was jammed." The Sheriff said as we watch some security footage from the night Jessica was killed.

"Alright, just keep going. Look, he had to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's got to be on the footage somewhere." Stiles said before Scott suddenly said.

"Hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back." The Sheriff then went back on the tape slightly.

"That's him, that's Matt." Stiles said as we watched the back of Matts head walk down a hospital hallway.

"All I see is the back of some ones head." The Sheriff said, making a good point.

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Said Stiles, making me bite the inside of my cheek to hind the small smile that threatened to come out, this isn't the time.

"Are you crazy?" The Sheriff asked his son. I had to resist the urge to say 'most likely'

"Okay, fine. Look at his jacket huh? How many people you know wear black leather jackets?" Stiles asked, making me say.

"I wear a black leather jacket." I grabbed the side of my jacket, flaring it out slightly to make my point more. The Sheriff then motioned towards me while saying.

"Millions, literally."

"Scroll forward, there's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott spoke up from my left.

The sheriff sighed before doing what Scott said, and switching cameras. "Right there, stop. See there he is again."

"You mean there's the back of his head again."

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone." Stiles said, making us all look closer the screen, and Scott say.

"He's talking to my mom."

" _Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day_?" Mrs. McCall said from over the phone.

"This one's sixteen. He's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager." Scott said to his mom.

"Yeah, he looks evil." Stiles, slightly unhelpfully, put in.

"We saw him at a lacrosse game awhile back, creepy kid with a camera." I said, leaning on the desk from where I stand between Scott and Stiles.

" _Ah maybe, I don't know guys. I already talked to the police about this._ "

"Okay, mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you." Scott said, picking up his phone to take a picture of Matts year book photo to send to his mom.

"Did you get it?" Scott asked after sending the picture.

" _Yeah_ "

"Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?"

" _Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Scott, what's going on_?"

"It's nothing, Mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go." Scott said before hanging up the phone.

"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." Sheriff Stilinski said while moving around some papers, causing me to lift my hands from the desk.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." Stiles said, glancing at me and Scott.

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."The Sheriff informed us.

"When?" Me and Stiles asked at the same time. We glanced at each other, but quickly shook it off.

"A couple hours before you got there."

"All right, Dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official l.D, I can get a search warrant. You two, go to the front desk, tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." The Sheriff said, pointing to me and Stiles.

"On it." Stiles said as me and him started toward the front desk. Walking out of the hallway, we both stopped short when we saw no one was at the desk. Looking around in confusion, I follow Stiles as he takes a few slow steps forward. "Hello?"

We walked closer to the desk a look over to see the dead body of the lady that was talking to the Sheriff only a few minutes earlier. I let out a breath, that could have been classified as a gasp, and took a step back only to feel something cold pressing into the back of my skull.

I knew what it was instantly, having felt it in my dreams before. "Stiles." I whisper, not taking my eyes off him. He turns around at the sound of my voice, stopping short when he saw what was happening.

"Don't say a word." Matt said, pushing the gun into my head harder, making me close my eyes. He then grabbed my upper arm before saying, "Move." And motioning back the way we came.

We walked back to the Sheriffs office, Stiles in front of me with Matt still holding my upper arm, gun still pointed at me. Walking into the office, the sheriff and Scott look up and watch us. Matt shoves Stiles forward and he walks to stand by Scott, but Matt doesn't let go of my arm, keeping me next to him. I'm not sure if I should be offended by that, seems kind of sexist to me.

"Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." The Sheriff said to Matt in a calm voice, while I locked eyes with Stiles.

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt said back, tightening his grip on my arm. Definitely gonna leave a bruise.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people."

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing." Matt said, making Scott take his hand out of his pocket. "That could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone." He said while motioning with his gun for them to give up there phones. "Now!" .

"Come on." The sheriff said, that making everyone take out their phones, me included

Not long after everyone discarded their phones, Matt led us into the holding cell room, still keeping his tight grip on my arm.

Matt told Stiles to handcuff the sheriff to the wall. "Tighter." He said to Stiles.

"Do what he says Stiles." The sheriff told Stiles, making him tighten the cuffs. He looked up at Matt with a displeased face before turning to meet my eyes again before Matt made us all walk out of the room.

We were walking down the hall when we stopped and looked through a doorway to see every cop that was in the station dead, bloody bodies thrown all around. I looked away, seeing enough of that stuff in my dreams not wanting to see it awake as well.

Right when I looked away, Stiles' hand came back to take mine, standing close enough to me.

"Are you just going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asked.

"No, that's what Jackson is for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." Matt replied before making us continue walking. He led us back to the sheriffs office, where he told Scott and Stiles to erase all the evidence we have against him.

"There, done." Stiles said as he deleted the last thing from the computer. "And, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here, right? We'll just go, you know, you continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima."

Right as Stiles finished talking, we could see headlights through the window and hear a car pulling up. "Sounds like your moms here McCall."

"Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." Scott said, scared for his mother.

"If you don't move, now, I'm gonna kill Robin first, then Stiles, and then your mom." Matt threatened, still a tight grip on my arm, probably cutting off the blood flow a this point.

"Open it." Matt demanded once we got to the door.

"Please." Scott said, not wanting to open the door and bring his mother into this.

"Open. The. Door." Matt said slowing with annoyance in his voice.

Scott slowly reached out for the door nob, turning it and letting the door swing open to reveal, not his mother, but Derek. "Oh thank god." Scott said before watching Derek fall motionless on the floor, revealing a half transformed kanima/Jackson standing behind him.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked from where he was lying on the floor.

"Well Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big, bad, werewolf. Oh yeah, that's right, I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you two," Matt said, gesturing between me and Stiles, "What do you turn into?" He asked rhetorically.

"Abominable snowman. But ah, it's more of a winter time thing, you know, seasonal" Stiles shot back at Matt without hesitation, and despite the circumstances, I smiled slightly.

It didn't last long though as in the next second, Jackson cut Stiles on the back of the next and he was falling. "Stiles." I said while trying to go forward, only to be stopped by Matt pulling me back.

"Get him off of me." Derek said referring to Stiles who landed on top of him. In another situation, a laughable moment.

"Oh I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt said while leaning down over them. "It must kind of suck though, all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." This dude just need to shut up, he's giving me a headache.

"Still got some teeth, get down here a little closer huh, we'll see how helpless I am." Derek said back to Matt, a mumbled 'yeah bitch' coming from where Stiles' head is resting on Derek's shoulder.  
Just then, we hear a car drive up, making my heart sink, probably Scott's too.

"Is that her?" Matt asked is the most annoying way. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him." Stiles said as loudly as he could from the floor, making Matt turn and pull him off Derek and to the side where he then put his foot on his throat, and start choking him.

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I tried to go to him, only to be stopped by a gun in my face. "This work better for you?" Matt asked Scott.

"Okay, just stop. Stop!"

"Then do what I tell you too."

"Okay. Alright. Stop." Matt then let his foot off Stiles throat, and take the gun out of my face. I tried to walk to him again, but Matt grabbed my arm before telling Jackson to take Stiles and Derek into another room and for Scott to follow himself. I guess I'm coming along for that ride seeing as his hand hasn't let go of my arm.

"Mom?" Scott said when we saw her walk into the room. Matt had the gun pointed at Scott's head, hand still on my arm.

"Oh, you scared me. Where is eve-" Mrs. McCall stopped talking when she turned and saw what was happening. Matt holding a gun to Scott's head, his hand still gripping my arm.

"Mom, just do what he says, he promised he wouldn't hurt you." Scott told his mother.

"He's right," Matt said, making Scott turn to him right before Matt shoots him. Mrs. McCall screams. I don't make any sound, my eyes go wide and I almost stumble back, but Matts still holding my arm. I know he'll heal, but Mrs. McCall doesn't. We can also hear the sheriff calling out from the holding cell room."But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you."

Mrs. McCall tries to walk toward Scott, but Matt yells at her to back up, also letting go up my arm. "Mom, mom, stop, mom." Scott said as I knelt down next to him.

"I said, get back." I heard Matt say to Mrs. McCall as I put a hand over the bullet wound in Scotts side.

"Mom, do it. Please mom."

"Get up McCall." Matt demanded, gun still in Mrs. McCall's face.

"Matt, Matt listen to me." The sheriff called out.

"Shut up, everybody just shut the hell up!" Matt yelled out, obviously frustrated. "Not get up, or I shoot her next."

As Scott started getting up, I looped my hands around his arm and shoulder to help. Soon after that, Matt led us all back to the holding cell room where he locked me and in a cell.

"Please, he needs to see a doctor." Mrs. McCall pleaded with Matt.

"You think so?" He whispered back to her.

"Hey, you listen to me!" The sheriff was yelling before Scott cut him off.

"It's alright! I'm okay." Scott said from where he was leant up against the wall.

"No, honey you're not okay." Mrs. McCall said with tears in her eyes, making me step forward and taker her hand.

"It doesn't hurt mom."

"That's the adrenaline, okay. Please, please just let me- let me just take a look at him, I can help stop the bleeding." said to Matt.

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt asked Scott.

"Please, let me just take a look." begged, only earning a bunch of 'shut ups' from Matt.

"Lady, if you keep talking I'm going to put the next bullet through his head. Both of theirs." He added with a glance at me, causing Mrs. McCall's hand to tighten around mine.

"Okay." She whispered slowing.

"Back to front McCall." Matt said to Scott as he turned away from us. "After you." He added when Scott didn't move.

"He's gonna be okay." I said to Malisa.

She turned to me then, taking my other hand before asking, "Are you okay, sweetie?" She used that motherly voice of hers, reminding me of my own mother.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm okay." I responded quickly, nodding my head. She moved her right hand to my left cheek, looking me over before ingulfing me in a hug, and I wasted no time hugging her back.  
As we broke apart, I turned to look at the sheriff when he called my name, "Where is Stiles? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Stiles is okay. He's in your office, I think." I told him, leaving out the whole paralyzed by kanima venom part, and the Derek part. I brought my hand up to my other arm, rubbing the sore part that Matt was holding way tighter than necessary. Jerk.

I must have shown a sign of pain because as I rubbed my arm, Mrs. McCall took the step that separated us and softly grabbed my arm. "You're not okay." She stated as she rolled up my sleeve, pretending not to see how my hands were slightly red with Scott's blood.

"Oh it's not that bad." I said as I looked down to see a bruise already forming on my arm. "Doesn't even hurt." I told her, although we both knew it was a lie. She tried to smile at me, but failed, before she rolled down my sleeve.

turned to a corner of the cell, leaving me to my thoughts. This whole situation is a mess. I hope Stiles is okay, but other than being paralyzed I'm sure he's fine. Right? He has to be. Derek's probably fine too. And Scott, how is he going to explain healing so fast? One thing I know for sure, after tonight, things will be different.

* * *

I soon found myself sitting in the farthest corner of the cell, knees pulled up to my chest, trying not to think about how this night was going to end. And with our luck, it won't end well.

was still at the front of the cell, arms wrapped around herself, obviously worried. Not that anyone could blame her. The sheriff was worried too, as any parent would be. I was worried, and I have chewed off fingernails to prove it.

I don't know how long we were in here before the lights shut off and an alarm started blaring, making me jump to my feet right before I heard really loud noises that I soon detected to be gun shots.  
I stood there with wide eyes, looking out of the cell, barely registering Mrs. McCall as she came to stand beside me.

Gun shots, a lot of them. What's happening? Is Stiles okay? He's paralyzed, so he can't move to somewhere safe, what if he gets shot? Scotts with Matt somewhere up front I think, Scott should be able to get to safety, and he heals fast, Stiles doesn't. Derek's with Stiles, also paralyzed, I'm sure he'll be fine but I can't help but worry for all of them. They are my family after all.

The gun shots stopped soon after they started, honestly not really making me feel much better. As Mrs. McCall started walking to the front of the cell, still holding my hand, I finally looked away from the door and followed her to see how the sheriff was pulling on the handcuffs, trying to break free.

"Come on, come on. You can do it." Mrs. McCall was saying to the Sheriff as I tried to block out the pounding in my head. It almost felt like all those bullets being fired into it.

The sheriff soon got free, but the victory was short lived as Matt suddenly came out of nowhere and hit the sheriff over the head, knocking him out, earning a scream from both me and Mrs. McCall.

"Matt, Matt please listen to me." Mrs. McCall started saying. "My son has been shot, and I've heard a lot of gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?"

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt asked before turning to see Derek hiding in the doorway. Derek, in wolf form, in front of Mrs. McCall. I guess she was going to find out soon enough anyways, no need to dwell on it now.

Before Derek could do anything, we all turned to see the kanima coming in as well, screeching before him and Derek ran at each other. They started fight, but I wasn't paying much attention to them as Mrs. McCall's hand around my tightened so much it hurt, but I didn't pull away. I kept an eye on the unconscious sheriff, hoping the fight didn't reach him, Stiles would always blame himself if something happened to his father, and the sheriff is almost like a second father to me, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him either.

The kanima knocked Derek somewhere before coming over to the cell door and looking it at us, making me drag back a few steps as she seem to shocked to move. Again, not that anyone could blame her.

He wasn't there long before he was thrown off by Scott and chased out of the room by Derek. Scott, whos also in wolf form. Mrs. McCall ran to the front of the cell and crouched down to talk to Scott.

"Scott, Scott are you okay? Scott?" He didn't answer her, just slowly turned his head to look at her before standing to face of fully. Mrs. McCall didn't say anything, just slowly backed up into the cell. Scott looked to me, the look on his face breaking my heart. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just gave him a small nod before he ran out of the room.


	25. Paralyzed

**The last chapter! Thanks to everyone who's stuck around to the end, I wasn't sure if anyone was even going to read this when I decided to post it and I'm beyond happy that people have and I hope everyone has enjoyed it. The journey isn't over yet though, I do plan on writing a sequel.**

 **I rushed through finishing this today instead of studying for the test I have tomorrow. Oh well.**

* * *

"Hey," I greeted Stiles as he came out of the guidance counselor's office. "How'd it go?"

"Oh you know..." He said as he walked over to me, lacrosse stick in hand. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah." I whispered before grabbing his hand and leading him out of them room.

Everything's been a little odd, off, weird-take your pick- after the other night at the police station. Allison's been distance, not talking to any of us, not that I can blame her, she just lost her mother. Things with Scott and his mom, well you can imagine. I've talked to Scott a little sense then, but I don't think him and Stiles have talked much. Olly's been worried, but I've told him all was fine, not that he believed me. I've stuck close to Stiles, and he hasn't complained so I think he's okay with it. I also haven't had a vision and I can't be more thankful, I don't think my head could take it right now.

"Big game tomorrow." I said, breaking the silence that grew between us on our walk to the jeep.

"Yup." Stiles responded with sigh.

"Who knows, maybe you'll get to play."

"Ha, yeah, I doubt that." Stiles said with a dry laugh.

"Don't doubt yourself Stiles, I believe that if you got the chance to play, you could win the game."

"You're the only one." Stiles said, glancing at me from where he sat in to drivers seat of the jeep.

I didn't respond to that, just took Stiles' offered hand before looking out the windshield at the passing trees and buildings as we drove to our destination.

Getting out of the jeep after Stiles parked it, I close the door before walking around it to meet up with Stiles. We didn't talk, just smiled at each other before walking away from the jeep and into the woods, hand in hand.

It wasn't a long walk before we reached where we were going, a spot in the woods that I like to think of as a sort of "our place". We haven't come here a lot but we seem to be coming more and more lately. It's the same place we came the day I let Stiles use my camera.

"It's been a long week." I say after we sit down in the blanket we brought, leaning into Stiles as he leans his back on a tree.

"it's been more than a long week." Stiles says as he wraps an arm around me.

"Hmm, yeah, it has." I responded, a thought coming to mind. "So...you know what, never mind."

"No, what is it?" Stiles said, looking down at me.

"Me being...paranoid or something. I don't know" I mumble the last part, shake my head and looking away, my heart feeling oddly heavy. "So I know this is not necessarily the best timing, not that there ever really is, but we're not currently running for our lives or-"

"You're rambling." Stiles said, cutting me off. "Which means you're trying to avoid whatever this is."

"Wow, okay, you know me better than I thought you did." I said with a small laugh.

"You're still avoiding." Stiles said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut up." I said with a laugh while hitting him in the shoulder, sitting up more to face him. "Okay bare with me here. I really, really don't want to be 'that girl' or whatever but I'd be lying if I said this hasn't been bothering me a little." Stiles gave me a confused look and before he could say anything, I continued. "The other night at Lydia's party, Scott said something and I know it's stupid but I can't get it out of my head and I feel weird and I don't like it so I think talking about it, something I'm not very good at, would maybe help or who knows, it may make everything worse, I hope it doesn't because things are already bad and this is the only thing keeping me sane right now and I-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Stiles said while grabbing my hands, cutting me off again. "Take a breath, slow down, and tell me what's bothering you."

"Okay," I said before taking a deep breath. "I don't know how or what to say really so...What Scott said about Lydia avoiding you for the past 10 years," I paused momentarily, and seeing how Stiles was about to start speaking, I interrupted him. "I know, I know, but just listen. Him saying that just reminded me of...I don't know a good word, but you get the point. What I'm trying to say is, I know that Lydia will always have a special place in your heart-ignore how cheesy that sounds-and I get that but I just..." I sighed and closed my eyes, not knowing what words to use.

"Robin," Stiles said, making me open my eyes. "You don't have to worry, that was just a crush, people get over crushes."

"A 10 year crush, Stiles people don't just get over those kinds of crushes, I mean that seems like more than just a crush." I told him, looking into his eyes.

Stiles sighed and looked down at our hands before speaking, "I know, but-no, your turn to listen," He said when he saw me about to speak."Yeah, I had a crazy crush on Lydia sense forever, 'had' being the key word there because I met this girl a little while back, she has dark hair, the darkest hair I've ever seen, she has these crazy beautiful brown eyes that are so easy to get lost in, and her smile, it's so amazing, it lights up her whole face and when she smiles wide enough she has a single dimple on her left cheek. A girl that, for some reason unknown to me, has stuck by my side ever sense we met, no matter what's happened. And she has tiny hands." He said, making me laugh while hitting him in the shoulder again.

Whipping my eyes, I smile up at Stiles, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Batman does need Robin after all." Stiles said, earning a big grin from me in return.

"Remember the day we met, I was wearing-"

"A Batman shirt." Stiles said, finishing my sentence for me.

"Yeah, I love that shirt. We should get you like a Robin T-shirt or something, I think that would be funny." Stiles snorted before leaning forward to gave me a quick kiss. As I moved to sit next to him again, I winced slightly when the back of my head hit the tree.

"Your head hurt?" Stiles asked when he noticed.

"Yeah, it's not to bad."

"Have you talked Deaton anymore?"

"No, haven't really felt up to it." I said as I closed my eyes, trying to relax.

"Come over for dinner tonight?" Stiles asked, his arm tightening around me.

"Yeah, dinner sounds good."

* * *

"This whole thing is crazy." I say as I come up behind the boys who are both sitting on a bench outside the lacrosse field.

"Yeah, you should probably just go home." Stiles said as I crouched on the ground behind them.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. But I will take your hoodie though." I said, suddenly feeling cold.

"Your cold?" Scott asked with a glance at me, having a good point, it wasn't really cold out.

"Yeah, you know me, I'm weird." I said as I accepted Stiles hoodie from him, putting it on.

"I really think you should leave, it's not safe." Stiles told me again.

"He has a point." Scott said before I could respond.

"I'm not leaving you guys here, not with all that's going on." As I finished talking, both boys opened their mouths but I spoke again, cutting them off. "No point in arguing, I've made up my mind and I'm sticking to it."

"Alright, just be carful." Scott said after sighing and nodding slightly.

"Yeah, same goes for you guys, okay?" They both nodded and I leaned over to give Stiles a kiss before ruffling Scotts hair, making him swat my hand away with a poorly hidden smile. "Be safe." I whispered one last time before standing and making my way over to the bleachers where Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. McCall were sitting.

"Oh no," I hear Mr. Stilinski say as I watch Stiles run onto the field. "Why is my son running onto the field?"

"Because he's on the team?" Mrs. McCall says as a smile grows on my face.

"He's on the field," The sheriff mumbled before jumping up and yelling, "My son's on the field!" Everyone turned their heads to look at him as he slowly sat down.

As the game starts I keep my eyes on Stiles, not to much happens at first but when the ball goes to Stiles, he freezes and gets tackled, making everyone in the bleachers wince. This happened a few times, Stiles getting the ball only to be tackled soon after.

I didn't take my eyes off Stiles, I felt bad for him, I knew he could do it, it just wasn't his night.

Biting my nails, I watch as the ball lands next to Stiles, but none of the other players seem to notice. My eyes widen as I watch Stiles scoop up the ball and start running towards the goal, my heart pounding in my chest as I slowly ease to the edge of my seat.

"Shoot the ball!" I started yelling with everyone else as Stiles stood there, looking back and forth between all the players running at him and the goal. "Shoot it!"

Everyone in the stands stood and cheered as Stiles shot and scored. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up being hoarse tomorrow. As Stiles got the ball again, we all watched as he ran towards the goal, dodging players before he scored again, equaling our score with the other team. I almost didn't notice my rising headache.

Again as Stiles got the ball and ran towards the goal, everyone was on the edge of our seats as the time was almost up.

Jumping up with everyone, we all cheered and screamed as Stiles made the final goal, getting the team a point ahead of the other, and as the timer ran out and we won the game, everyone was out of their seats, cheering. I almost forgot about everything going on with Gerard, but as all the lights went out and an scream rang through the darkness, I got colder as it felt like someone dropped a rock in my stomach.

It was like slow motion for a few seconds before everyone panicked. I tried to stay calm and dodge the people as the pushed past everyone to run from the unknown danger, and before I knew it, I was holding Mrs. McCall's hand as she, more calmly than the others, walked around calling out for Scott.

"Mom!" Scott said as we both ran to him. "Robin, you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, but there's someone hurt, some ones down on the field." Mrs. McCall said before the lights all came back on. As we ran onto the field, my heart was pounding so fast I thought it was going to break out of my chest. I just needed to find Stiles and know he's okay. My head was pounding so hard it was getting harder to hear everything.

As we got to the group surrounding the injured person, we pushed through to see it was Jackson. I'll admit, I was a little confused, as well as relieved that it wasn't Stiles.

Stiles. Where is Stiles? Letting go of Scott's arm, I look around at all the players, trying to find the head of short brown hair, with no luck.

"Where's Stiles?" I whisper to Scott, cutting off whatever he and Isaac were saying. "I don't see him." I said a little louder right as the Sheriff pushed through the people.

"Where's Stiles?" He question just like I had. "Where's my son?" He called, looking around as my heart sank.

Stiles was no where to be found.

* * *

Leaning my back against some lockers, I hug Stiles' hoodie around myself tighter as I try to fight off my headache and the heavy feeling that's resting on my shoulders.

I don't know when my head got this bad, but it's pretty bad. I can't think about that right now, I need to find Stiles. Where is he? How come I didn't see this coming? I got nothing, I haven't had a vision in a little while, not sure what's up with that.

"Hey." Came a soft voice beside me, making me open my eyes to be met with the face of Scott McCall.

"Why didn't I see this coming? I should have known." I whisper with a sniff, fighting back tears. This is all my fault, I should have done something, known sooner.

"Hey, this is not your fault. There's nothing you could have done." Scott told me with a sincere voice while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"But there should have been something, I knew something felt off. I should have known." I told Scott, my voice cracking at the end as Scott pulled me into a hug.

"Robin, this isn't your fault okay, you know Stiles would say the same thing. He's going be fine, you need to go home now." Scott said as he pulled away from the hug, hands still on my shoulders.

"No, I need to help find him." I said in a hurry. "I can't just sit at home with Stiles out there, I need to do something."

Scott looked like he was debating something before he sighed. "There's not much you can do here, ride back with the Stiles' dad and wait there, he may turn up. Me and Isaac are gonna go look. We'll call as soon as we know something."

Sniffing, I give a small nod, and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of Stiles' hoodie. I know Scott's right, there's not really anything I can do, but I'm not going home.

I walk around the lockers, going to follow Mr. Stilinski out of the locker room before I turn back to Scott. "Find him." I whisper to both him and Isaac, earning me nods from both.

* * *

I soon, although it didn't feel very soon, found myself in Stiles' bathroom with my pounding head in my hands as I sit on the edge of the shower.

I was fighting with my tear, some from the pain, most from now know where Stiles is and if he's okay. I texted Olly on the way over and told him as much as I could about what was going on.

My head hadn't gotten any better and I was feeling nauseas again. It was hard to hear as I now had my hands over my ears, blocking out the noise that wasn't even there. As I felt hot tears trail down my face, I heard some noise causing me to press my hands into my ears even harder.

Not being able to hold them back anymore, more tears fell down my face as I tried to keep my crying as quiet as I could.

More noise soon came, this time louder. I removed my hands from my ears and wipe my eyes and looked up as the noise sounded again. Knocking, someone was knocking on the door.

"One second." I called out as I stood and walking to the door, stopping to look at my puffy, red eyes in the mirror. I wiped my face again before opening the door, the first thing I see is red. Blinking away my confusion I look up and before either of us can even blink, I'm wrapping my arms around Stiles' neck, causing him to take a step back so he wouldn't fall.

I feel Stiles wrap his arms around my waist and pull me into a tighter hug as I let more tears fall. "I was so scared." I whispered into his neck.

"I'm okay." He said into my hair as one of his hands came to rest on the back of my head.

I pulled back from the hug so I could look at Stiles', letting out a small gasp. I hadn't noticed the cuts a bruises before. "Oh my gosh Stiles, are you okay?" I ask as I gently bring a hand up to his face.  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's not that bad." He said, waving it off.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, more tears spilling from my eyes.

"No, no, this isn't your fault, I'm fine, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything." Stiles told me as he cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"But-" I started, only to be cut off as Stiles softly presses his lips to mine.

"No buts." Stiles whispered when he pulled away.

"Did you see your dad?" I asked, just now remembering he had been in Stiles' room.

"Yeah, he's downstairs. He's letting Scott know I'm back." I sighed, feeling a weight lift from my shoulders, although I still felt cold. I turned and went into the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit from under the sink before grabbing Stiles' hand and leading him into his bedroom.

"Sit down." I said, motioning to his bed.

"Robin, I'm fi-"

"Sit. Down." I interrupted him with a stern look. Although I don't think I look that intimidating with my puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, but he complied anyway and sat on the edge of the bed, soon being joined by me as I set down the kit and opened it to look for something to clean Stiles cuts.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I pulled out some disinfectant, ignoring the shaking in my hands.

"Nah."

"Tough guy huh?" I asked, earning me a small smile. Lifting the wipe to Stiles' face, my hands starts to shake more, causing me to drop it.

"Robin, hey, you okay?" Stiles asks, his voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I uh- I..." Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath, trying to ignore the pounding in my head and my shaking hands.

"...okay?" I heard the echoey voice of Stiles, causing me to open my eyes to see two Stiles'. Two Stiles'? What? Blinking my eyes, I try to clear my blurry double vision as I see both the Stiles' mouths move yet I don't hear anything coming out. Why are they just moving their mouths?

As blackness starts to creep into the edge of my vision, I feel hands on my shoulders and look between the two sets of worried eyes, both Stiles' mouths still moving, more franticly now.

That being the last think I see before the blackness takes over.

* * *

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

As I start to swim back to consciousness , I hear this annoying sound and try to open my eyes. My eyelids are so heavy though and I'm still so tired. There's also this weird pressure on my left hand. Odd.

Finally prying my eyelids open, thankful someone has the lights turned off, I move my eyes around, scanning the room. It's to dark to see much and I can't really turn my head, so giving up on that task I look to my left, a smile growing on my face with I see Stiles' face in the faint glow of a light coming through the window.

He's sitting in a chair, head resting on the bed next to my leg, his hand in mine. Deciding not to wake him, I look to my right to see Olly leaning back in a very uncomfortable looking chair, legs crossed, head leaning on his hand, also sleep. Behind him on a small, also uncomfortable looking, couch is a sleeping Scott.

I smile at how ridiculous they all look before looking back to Stiles. As much as I don't want to wake him, I need to know what happened and where I am. The last thing I remember was hugging Stiles in the hallway outside his bathroom.

I squeeze Stiles hand lightly, feeling fuzzy and week, but it seems to be enough as I soon see his eyes fluttering open. He lifts his head, using the hand that's not in mine to rub his eyes before he suddenly freezes, his head darting to the side to look at me.

"Robin!" He said way louder than necessary, successfully waking the others in the room.

"Hi." I croak out, my throat feeling dry.

"Oh my gosh, you're okay." Stiles says with a sigh of relief, holding my left hand in both of his.

"You gave us a big scare, little one." I flicked my eyes to my right, where Olly was now leaning forward in his chair, I relieved smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be, you're okay now." Olly says, moving some hair from my face as Scott comes back into the room, his mom following.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" She asks as she comes to stand next to Stiles, Scott going to stand next to Olly.

"Fuzzy." I whisper.

"That's completely normal, especially with the pain meds we have you on. Scott, will you get her some water please?" She said with a glance at Scott, he nodded before quickly darting out of the room. "How's you head feel?" She asks in a sweet calm voice, reminding me of my moms.

"Just fuzzy. What happened?"

"What do you remember?" She asked as Scott showed up in the doorway. He must have ran really fast. Scott came around to stand on my right as Mrs. McCall helped me sit up and drink some water.

"I was with Stiles, we were standing in the hallway." I said after taking a sip of water, only coughing a little.

"You had a brain hemorrhage, a bleed in your brain," She started to explain to me, Stiles and the other probably already having heard this. "It was small, but it must have happened a few weeks ago for it to get that bad. We were able to relieve the pressure on your brain and stop the bleep without any major surgery. You got lucky."

I guess that explains some things, the headache, nausea, and shaky hands, I just thought it was from the visions. Is that how this happened in the first place? This just keeps getting better and better. Note the sarcasm.

"You okay, little one?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." I said, giving Olly a smile. "How long have I been in here?"

"A week." Olly answered, making my heart skip. A week? A whole week? What happened with Gerard and everything else? Scott must have known what I was thinking because he spoke next.

"Everyone's fine, just worried about you." I looked up at him and he nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Thanks Scottie."

"Scottie?" He asked, his smile growing.

"Yup, that's your name now." I said while poking him in the shoulder, earning a small chuckle from Mrs. McCall. "When can I get out of here?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"Well, We'll talk with your doctor, but I think you should be good by tomorrow. But, you'll need to take it easy and we'll schedule you to come back in for a checkup sometime."

I nodded along as she told me this, just happy to be getting out of here soon. "But you still need your rest, and so do all of you." She said with pointed looks at everyone in the room. "I haven't be able to get this one to leave your side." Mrs. McCall told me, putting her hand on Stiles' head.

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him, grateful that he stayed by my side.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Olly said, making me turn to look at him. "Linda brought the kids by, they got you this." He handed me a little brown teddy bear that held a small balloon that said 'Get well soon'. I gratefully took it with a smile.

"I'll have to remember to say thanks. Now you heard the lady, shoo." I said, making a shoo motion with my right hand, left still being held by Stiles. I saw Olly about to say something, probably about to protest leaving, but I spoke before he could. "It's fine Olly, I'm good, you need to go home and take a shower, you stink." I added a face when I said that, trying to make my point stronger. Olly just laughed and shook his head before standing and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright little one, call if you need anything, I'll be back early in the morning. Love you."

"Love you to Olly." I said back to him before he made his way to the door, glancing back once before he disappeared into the hospital hallway.

"Alright, you guys too." Mrs. McCall said, pointing to the boys.

"Okay mom, we'll head out in a minutes." Scott said.

"Alright but only a minute, I'll be back soon to check on you." Mrs. McCall said, making her way to the door where she exited, closing the door behind her.

"What happened?" Was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Well Jackson's alive." Stiles said.

"What?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Yeah, it was this whole weird thing. We dealt with Gerard and..." Scott trailed off, taking the seat Olly had vacated.

"And?" I asked, looking between the boys.

"Peter's also alive." Stiles said, making my eyes go wide.

"Wha-, oh my go-. Who's next? Elvis?" I asked, making both boys laugh. "How's Allison?"

"She ah, she's... Taking some times, going somewhere with her dad for awhile." Scott told me, the smile leaving his face.

"She came to see you." Stiles said, motioning to the end of the bed where a vase of flowers sat.

"It's probably for the best, give her some time to clear her head, figure things out. Losing a parent is never easy." I said, a frown of my own taking over my face.

"Is it just me or did it suddenly get super depressing in here?" Stiles asked, managing to get us to smile.

"Okay, Mrs. McCall wasn't joking around, you guys need to go and get some sleep. You can fill me in on the rest tomorrow."

"I'm good, 100% I can stay." Stiles said, causing me to smile and look over to him.

"Yeah, no. You need to go home, it's late anyways, I'm just going to be asleep. Go home and get some real sleep and bring me back some edible, non-hospital food. Please." I added when he was about to say something.

"I think you lost this one buddy." Scott said, standing from his chair.

"Yeah, I think so too." Stiles said, also standing.

"We'll see you in the morning Robin." Scott said from my right, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I told him, returning the hug. When we broke apart I turned to Stiles as he leaned down to give me a kiss. "Goodnight you guys." I said after we pulled away.

"Goodnight." They said in unison, making me chuckle. They walked towards the door and I waved, Stiles pausing to wave back before Scott grabbed his shirt and dragged him from the room, shutting the door behind them, making me laugh before a yawn broke through. Guess I'm more tired than I thought. Sighing, I lie back down and close my eyes, the darkness consuming me before I could process a single thought.

* * *

Slowly blinking my eyes open, the first thing I notice is that it's still dark. Even darker than before I closed my eyes it seems.

I'm not sure what woke me up, I don't think I was dreaming, which is odd for me but hey, I'll take it as long as I can sleep peacefully.

Rubbing my eyes, something catches my attention and I realize what woke me up.

"You know," I started saying as I sat up, "That's kinda creepy." The figure I was talking to then emerges from the shadows to sit in the chair to the right of my bed.

"Sorry."

"Oh my, Derek Hale apologizing, what is the world coming to?" I said with feign shock and surprise.

"Shut up." Derek said, although he was smiling.

"Ah, there he is, the Derek Hale we all know and love."

"How you feeling?" He asked, scooting forward in his chair.

"Oh, and he disappeared again to be replaced by this stranger with feelings." I said with a laugh, him rolling his eyes. "I feel pretty good actually, but they do have me on some pain meds so, could just be them working their magic." I finished talking with a yawn.

"I came by a few times, but every time Stiles was here." Derek told me, making me stop fiddling with the blanket and quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Is that disapproval I hear in your voice?" I asked with a smirk.

"Stiles? Really?" He sounded like a truly just couldn't understand. I thought about saying 'Kate? Really?' But felt like that was a low blow and decided against it.

"Oh come on Derek, you know you secretly like him, it's impossible not too." Derek only gave me an unamused 'Mhm', making my laugh again. "So I heard that big bad uncle is up and walking around again." That caused him to sight and rub his face before nodding. I yawned again, causing him to look up.

"You need sleep." He stated, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, I was sleeping but then some one woke me up." I joked, giving him a look, one brow raised.

"Sorry."

"Again with the apologizing, it's weird." He smiled and shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. "I've been asleep for a week, I'm fine." I said, a traitor yawn escaping me.

"Uh-huh, sure." He said, obviously not believing me.

"Okay, maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a minute." I stated while lying back down and closing my eyes, the darkness consuming me once more.

* * *

Taking Stiles' offered hand, I climb out of the jeep and onto the grass of the lacrosse field. I got out of the hospital a few days ago. Olly has been keeping a close eye on me, I'm surprised he let me leave the apartment without him.

I'm here with the boys, Scott's teaching Stiles how to play lacrosse better over the summer so he can make first line when school starts back. I'm here for moral support. I also brought my camera.

Going over to the nearest bleachers, I set down my bag as the boys make there way onto the field, Scott going to the goal and Stiles standing before him, ready to throw the ball.

Sighing with a smile, I bring my camera up to take some pictures as Stiles scoops of a ball, ready to throw it to Scott.

"No wolf powers!" He yells to Scott.

"Just throw the ball." Scott yells back. I let out a small laugh and shake my head, bringing up my camera to get a picture of Scott, although I know his eyes will have that ban lens flare thing they do.

Stiles shakes his head and get ready to throw the ball, and I make sure to grab a few pictures of him as well. Stiles shoots the ball, and Scott catches it no problem.

"Hey, I said no wolf powers!" Stiles yells to him, making both me and Scott laugh.

If this is what the rest of the years going to be like, I think we'll be okay.

If only we knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Done! I'm so happy to mark this story complete! I am going to write a sequel, if anyone wants to suggest some names for that story, please let me know.**

 **I really do hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far and sticks around for the next part. (again, name suggestions welcomed)**

 **I have no medical knowledge so sorry for how unrealistic that most likely was.**

 **And for anyone confused as to who Linda is, it's Jimmy's mom.**

* * *

'-'


	26. The sequel is up!

**Hey! So I'm not dead, not sure if that's good news. Anyway, I've finally posted the sequel!**

 **Chapter 1 to Their Story part II is now up, I really hope you guys give it a try just like you did this story.**

 **If you like it and want to continue reading the sequel be sure to let me know because I'm an idiot and have multiple active stories I'm writing right now and don't want to waste my time on a story no one is going to be reading.**

 **Thanks anyway! Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

'-'


End file.
